Além do espelho
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: Dois lados de um mesmo espelho. Dois lados de uma mesma guerra. Dois lados de uma mesma história. Não há caminhos errados para quem não tem escolhas.
1. O primeiro passo

Eu decidi reestruturar esta fic, então, ela está só sendo revista e reformatada, mas nada do conteúdo dela está sendo alterado. Uma versão melhorada, agora que ela está terminada. XD

* * *

**Título: **Além do Espelho  
**Autora: **DarkAngel  
**Sinopse – **Dois lados de um mesmo espelho. Dois lados de uma mesma guerra. Dois lados de uma mesma história. Não há caminhos errados para quem não tem escolhas.  
**Shippers: **Draco Malfoy\Hermione Granger (e mais alguns outros sem importância ao longo do caminho, como Remus\Tonks, Andromeda\Ted, Harry\Ginny, Harry\Snape e por aí vai)  
**Gênero: **Romance\Songfic\Angst\Drama  
**Classificação: **NC-17\M  
**Spoilers: **até Enigma do Príncipe fielmente seguindo o canon e, depois disso, alguns pedaços de Deathly Hollows, mas não tudo e não necessariamente canon.

**Disclaimer: **Nem as músicas dos capítulos, nem os personagens do universo de Harry Potter me pertencem, e eu definitivamente não ganho dinheiro com isso.

**Música do Capítulo: **_**The Prayer, Bloc Party.**_

* * *

**Capítulo Um**

O Primeiro Passo

Hermione descia as escadas distraidamente. Os meninos haviam a deixado na biblioteca há quase uma hora atrás, e estavam esperando por ela na cozinha, onde Lupin havia pedido que estivessem todos, à noite, pois tinha notícias importantes a dar. A morena tinha consciência de que estava atrasada, mas tinha sido impossível largar o livro que estava lendo e, na verdade, ainda lia, mesmo correndo o risco de desabar escada abaixo. A garota usava roupas trouxas que não costumava usar em Hogwarts; uma saia clara no comprimento dos joelhos e uma blusa preta, justa e quente, que fora de sua mãe. Adquirira o hábito de vestir-se como sua mãe costumava pedir que ela se vestisse desde que Grimmauld Place tornara-se o lugar que ela podia chamar de _casa_. Todas as suas coisas estavam ali, assim como as que restaram de seus pais, tudo guardado com ela, em seu quarto. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um nó, de onde escapavam várias mechas, que teimavam em cair sobre seu rosto por mais que ela as afastasse, enquanto seus olhos esquadrinhavam as palavras do livro, avidamente. Só conseguiu convencer-se a fechá-lo quando já estava na porta da cozinha, de onde ecoavam as vozes de Lupin e mais alguma pessoa, que lhe era familiar, mas ela não tinha certeza de onde e nem a quem a voz pertenceria. Finalmente, entrou no local e deixou o livro escorregar de suas mãos com o choque. Com certeza ela conhecia aquela voz. De Hogwarts. Pois quem estava sentado na ponta da mesa, de frente para a porta, lançando-lhe um olhar frio, enquanto ela abaixava-se para pegar o livro, era ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que Draco Malfoy.

"_Lord give me grace and dancing feet  
__And the power to impress  
__Lord give me grace and dancing feet  
__Let me outshine them all"_

Hermione conseguiu recuperar-se um pouco e desfez a expressão pasma de seu rosto, pegou o livro e murmurou um pedido de desculpas a Lupin, pelo atraso, fingindo não notar que o loiro ainda a observava, friamente. Sentou-se entre Ron e Harry; o rosto do ruivo estava da cor se seus cabelos e a expressão de Harry era tão impassível que ela poderia jurar que ele estava se controlando para não pular no pescoço de Malfoy.

"_Is it so wrong to crave recognition?  
__Second best, runner-up  
__Is it so wrong to want rewarding?  
__To want more than is given to you?  
__Than is given to you"_

_- _Bom, continuando, - disse Lupin, calmamente, - por ter sido nosso informante por mais de um ano, agora que foi descoberto, é mais do que simplesmente nosso dever acolher o Sr. Malfoy. Ele mesmo já se dispôs a continuar ajudando a Ordem e, como os Comensais com certeza virão atrás dele, o melhor lugar para que ele fique é aqui. A Mansão não é segura e, bem, aqui é o nosso quartel general de qualquer maneira. – ele concluiu, hesitando, lançando um olhar quase que de desculpas para Harry, que cerrou ainda mais os dentes, enquanto Ron parecia prestes a entrar em combustão espontânea, no entanto, nenhum dos dois abriu a boca para protestar. Olhando de uma expressão conformada para outra, por toda a mesa, Hermione não se conteve.

- Como assim, _aqui_? Ele pede a nossa ajuda, dá algumas informações, faz besteira e nós vamos ter que agüentá-lo aqui?!

Draco encarou-a, produzindo o olhar mais desafiador que conseguiu. Lupin abriu a boca para responder, mas quem falou foi o loiro.

- Se não tivesse se atrasado, Granger, não teria perdido a explicação que desmancha esse seu conto de fadas, onde sou eu quem corre para a Ordem. _Vocês_ vieram até mim e eu não recusei a oferta de me tornar espião, mas a proposta partiu do próprio _professor_ – ele conseguiu falar a palavra como se fosse algo degradante – Lupin. Eu não passei _algumas_ informações; eu passei muitas e valiosas. E, definitivamente, eu não fiz_ besteira_; se não fosse por mim, a sua amiguinha de cabelo rosa não estaria mais tropeçando por aí. Foi por ajudá-la que eu denunciei a minha posição.

"_Tonight make me unstoppable  
__And I will charm, I will slice  
__I will dazzle them with my wit  
__Tonight make me unstoppable  
__And I will charm, I will slice  
__I will dazzle, I will outshine them all"_

Hermione ouvira falar em um problema com Tonks na última missão, mas não sabia bem o que havia acontecido. Ela, Ron e Harry estavam em Little Hampton na ocasião, procurando pistas de Horcruxes. Sabia que a metamorfomaga havia sido salva na última hora de uma maldição imperdoável. Só não imaginava que havia sido salva por _Malfoy._

"_Standing on the packed dance floor  
__Our bodies thrown in time  
__Silent on the weekdays  
__Tonight I claim what's mine"_

A morena procurou o olhar de Lupin e, em seguida, o de McGonagall.

- Isso... isso é verdade, professor? – sua voz saiu quase num fio.

- É, sim, Hermione. – respondeu Lupin, gravemente, - Se não fosse pelo Sr. Malfoy, Tonks estaria... – ele hesitou, e engoliu em seco antes de continuar, - morta. A ação do Sr. Malfoy evitou isso, mas acabou com seu disfarce. E é por isso que ele tem que ficar aqui. É o lugar mais seguro que podemos oferecer.

Hermione compreendeu, então, as expressões de Harry e Ron. Eles deviam estar tão ou mais indignados que ela, mas eles realmente não podiam falar, ou fazer, nada. Afinal, Malfoy estava ali porque _eles_ haviam pedido ajuda; porque _ele_ havia salvado a vida de Tonks. Levantou o olhar e encontrou o loiro ainda a encarando com um meio sorriso presunçoso diante do silêncio dos três.

"_Is it so wrong to crave recognition?  
__Second best, runner-up  
__Is it so wrong to want rewarding?  
__To want more than is given to you?  
__Than is given to you"_

A reunião terminou pouco depois e, mal haviam sido dispensados, Ron pegou a mão da morena e praticamente a arrastou para o quarto que ele dividia com Harry, seguindo o moreno. Assim que fechou a porta, a jovem virou-se para Harry, que se sentou na beira da própria cama, imitado por Ron, que desabou na sua.

- Você sabia, Harry? – ela indagou, caminhando até eles e sentado-se ao lado do namorado, encarando o moreno na cama da frente, - Sabia que o Malfoy era o nosso espião?

O rapaz deu de ombros e ajeitou os óculos sobre o nariz, passando a mão pelos cabelos, exasperado, em seguida.

- Eu imaginava. Não é como se houvesse uma fila de Comensais querendo ajudar a Ordem, não é? E... bom, Dumbledore confiava nele. - os três entreolharam-se, lembrando-se da cena que Harry havia lhes contado, no alto da torre de astronomia – A surpresa foi que nós fomos procurá-lo, e não o contrário. – concluiu, dando de ombros mais uma vez.

- É, bom. Agora vamos ter que conviver com isso, certo? – Hermione disse, tentando levantar o ânimo dos outros dois, - Talvez nem seja tão ruim assim, não estamos mais na escola, não é como se estivéssemos competindo entre as casa ou algo assim. Estamos todos do mesmo lado agora, certo? – ela lançou um olhar, insegura, para os outros dois; Harry deu de ombros mais uma vez e atirou-se de costas na cama, bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos com as mãos, num gesto claro de frustração. A morena olhou para o namorado, o ruivo a encarou de volta e abriu a boca para falar, fechando-a em seguida e repetiu o gesto mais duas ou três vezes, antes de desistir e apenas balançar a cabeça, deixando claro que sua indignação ultrapassava o limite das palavras. A jovem suspirou, resignada, e pegou seu livro, dando boa noite para os dois, beijando Ron rapidamente enquanto Harry desviava o olhar. Deixou o lugar e subiu as escadas para o terceiro andar, onde ficava seu quarto. Andando pelo corredor, notou que a porta do aposento em frente ao seu estava entreaberta e, espiando, viu Malfoy tirado suas coisas de dentro de um malão. Bufou, levemente irritada consigo mesma; como não havia pensado antes que ele ficaria ali? Haviam terminado de descontaminar aquele quarto naquela manhã. Ainda irritada, dirigiu-se para a porta do próprio quarto, estacando quando ouvi a voz do loiro.

- Ei, Granger! – a morena virou-se e fitou os olhos cinzas do outro, que se escorou no batente da porta. – É você que dorme aí? – indagou, arqueando as sobrancelhas, e indicando a porta em frente com um gesto de cabeça.

- É, sou eu, sim, Malfoy. – a jovem respondeu, secamente, mas ainda assim, intrigada. Onde estavam as ofensas, o ar de nojo, o velho e bom, "sangue-ruim"?

O loiro apenas deu um meio sorriso frio e ela ia continuar para seu quarto, quando a voz arrastada soou mais uma vez.

- Você devia ter continuado com os trouxas, Granger.- Hermione encarou-o, fuzilando-o com o olhar, pronta para rebater alguma ofensa, quando ele continuou, ampliando o sorriso, - Você fica muito melhor com as roupas deles do que com as nossas. – ele deu um passo para trás, fechando a porta, deixando Hermione encarando a superfície escura, incrédula.

Ela havia entendido errado, ou Malfoy, ainda que de um jeito torto, havia lhe feito um _elogio_? Ainda boquiaberta, a morena entrou em seu próprio quarto. Havia algo definitivamente diferente em Malfoy. Restava descobrir se isso era bom ou não.

"_Tonight make me unstoppable  
__And I will charm, I will slice  
__I will dazzle them with my wit  
__Tonight make me unstoppable  
__And I will charm, I will slice  
__I will dazzle, I will outshine them all"_

Draco fechou a porta atrás de si ainda sorrindo, satisfeito consigo mesmo; havia dado o primeiro passo. Com sua identidade revelada, fora forçado a renunciar de uma vez por todas qualquer chance de juntar-se aos Comensais novamente, havia trocado de lado definitivamente. E, daquele lado, o poder estava com Potter; e o loiro pretendia chegar até ele. No entanto, tinha absoluta certeza de que o cicatriz jamais permitiria uma aproximação e muito menos aquele Weasley. Já a sangue-ruim... era sua melhor aposta. Sabia que os dois fariam qualquer coisa que ela pedisse, tinha conhecimento do poder de persuasão da garota e sabia que era inteligente e esperta. Apostava nela como a brecha que ele precisava para aproximar-se de Potter.

Estava do lado "certo", sim. Mas não havia motivo algum para que ele não tirasse proveito disso ou não buscasse poder daquele lado.

Agora é só agir com sutileza e calcular os próximos movimentos, refletiu o loro. E esperar os momentos certos para agir.

* * *

**Bjs e **

**R E V I E W !**


	2. Por que não eu?

**Título: **Além do Espelho  
**Autora: **DarkAngel  
**Sinopse – **Dois lados de um mesmo espelho. Dois lados de uma mesma guerra. Dois lados de uma mesma história. Não há caminhos errados para quem não tem escolhas.  
**Shippers: **Draco Malfoy\Hermione Granger (e mais alguns outros sem importância ao longo do caminho, como Remus\Tonks, Andromeda\Ted, Harry\Ginny, Harry\Snape e por aí vai)  
**Gênero: **Romance\Songfic\Angst\Drama  
**Classificação: **NC-17\M  
**Spoilers: **até Enigma do Príncipe fielmente seguindo o canon e, depois disso, alguns pedaços de Deathly Hollows, mas não tudo e não necessariamente canon.

**Disclaimer: **Nem as músicas dos capítulos, nem os personagens do universo de Harry Potter me pertencem, e eu definitivamente não ganho dinheiro com isso.

**Música do Capítulo: **_**Bent, Matchbox 20.**_

* * *

**Capítulo Dois**  
Por que não eu?

Draco estava observando Hermione enquanto tomava seu café da manhã no dia em que completava um mês de sua estadia em Grimmauld Place.

Não havia sido, nem de longe, tão ruim quanto ele esperava; suas missões eram muito mais burocráticas do que de campo, ele passava as informações e impressões sobre o _modus operandi_ dos Comensais e todos pareciam muito satisfeitos com o arranjo geral. O trio maravilha, como sempre, saía sem dar explicações a ninguém, faziam pesquisas exaustivas e viravam madrugadas buscando algo que ninguém ousava perguntar o que era. Imagine se algum mortal seria capaz de compreender a magnitude dos planos do Menino que Jamais Morreria. Malfoy observava e tentava aproximações e, como havia suspeitado, a única que dava abertura às suas investidas, era Granger. E, exatamente por sua exaustiva observação da garota, que ele havia notado: havia algo de errado com a Sangue-Ruim.

Não que ela fosse de alguma forma, normal; nem em Hogwarts essa palavra poderia ser usada para se referir a ela, mas agora a morena agia de maneira ainda mais fora do comum, era um jeito diferente do que ele se lembrava. Roupas diferentes. Horas que ela passava sozinha na biblioteca ou em seu próprio quarto. Longos momentos em que o olhar se fixava em algum lugar, sem razões aparentes e perdia-se ali por tempo indeterminado. Falava menos. Reclamava menos. Ria menos. Era como se ela estivesse... triste. Na forma mais pura da palavra.

Não que Draco se importasse, mas havia mais uma coisa que o intrigava e, de fato o revoltava um pouco. Nem Potter, nem o idiota do Weasley, que era namorado da garota, pareciam notar nada disso. Observando os três, o loiro notou que eles confiavam nela de uma maneira cega, como se ela fosse a mais velha dos três e, por isso, responsável, de certa forma, pelas ações que qualquer dos outros dois tomassem. Isso o intrigava, porque, da maneira que ele encarava a situação, ela estava mais do que precisando de ajuda. E os dois patetas simplesmente não viam isso.

_If I fall along the way  
Pick me up and dust me off  
And if I get too tired to make it  
Be my breath so I can walk  
If I need some other love  
Give me more than I can stand  
And when my smile gets old and faded  
Wait around I'll smile again _

Hermione notou que Draco a observava incessantemente durante todo o café da manhã, com um olhar que ela não gostou, não sabia nem porquê.

Havia dias que ela havia percebido o que ele queria, sendo agradável com todos, polido até com Dobby, o elfo doméstico, a cumprimentando todas as manhãs e tentando, de uma forma estranha e desajeitada, não atacar, nem ser atacado por Harry e Ron. Não era preciso ser nenhum gênio para perceber que ele queria ficar bem do lado em que se encontrava agora.

Não que os meninos houvessem percebido. Se alguém mais, além dela, havia notado o fato, havia sido o Professor Lupin, que parecia ser da mesma opinião de Hermione: deixe que alcance seus objetivos, por que não? Faria bem a todos conviverem em paz. Os rapazes ainda ofereciam certas resistências, mas não demoraria a que acabassem se entendendo com o ex-Sonserino, os dois eram boas pessoas, apesar de um pouco bobos e reclamões.

A morena suspirou, pela terceira vez só aquela manhã; Ginny chegaria antes do almoço, finalmente veria a amiga depois de mais de um mês separadas. Estava feliz por Harry e ela, que não estavam namorando, mas pareciam ficar grudados por um feitiço adesivo permanente quando a ruiva estava por ali. Ginny havia feto dezessete anos há alguns dias e já manifestara o desejo de juntar-se à Ordem. Harry era contra, mas a ruiva era voluntariosa, certamente conseguiria o que desejava. Olhado para o amigo, ela notou que Harry estava muito ansioso. Sorriu de leve, era bom que ele tivesse algo para se alegrar. Ela queria ter um bom motivo para se alegrar também.

Levantou-se e deixou a cozinha, seguindo para a biblioteca; com Ginny na casa, dariam uma folga nas pesquisas sobre as Horcruxes, ela queria procurar algo para se distrair e a biblioteca era a melhor opção. Ron jamais botava os pés lá, a menos que fosse obrigado, e Harry estaria ocupado, grudado em Ginny, para ir até ali.

Passou, sem prestar atenção, pelas prateleiras, enquanto deixava sua mente vagar. Algo estava acontecendo com ela, e a morena, por mais que pensasse, não conseguia chegar a uma conclusão. Evitava, cada dia mais, a companhia de Ron; não se sentia mais da mesma forma a respeito dele. Na verdade, não se sentia mais da mesma forma a respeito de muita coisa desde a morte de seus pais. Sentia falta de algo que não conseguia definir, algo que lhe desse uma sensação que a morena, por mais que se esforçasse, não atinava com o que era. Mas algo estava faltando para ela.

Suspirou mais uma vez, o que faria em relação a Ronald? Não entendia o garoto muito bem, mas, de alguma forma, pensava que ele também não a via mais como namorada. Se é que algum dia havia visto. Afinal, um ser que leva quatro anos para perceber que ela era uma garota e precisava que um jogador internacional de quadribol aparecesse para que ele se desse conta disso, tinha que ter algum problema. Riu de leve, na verdade, ele não era tão mal assim. E era exatamente essa ingenuidade, essa inocência dele, que a encantava antigamente, como se ele precisasse ser guiado e protegido. Mas agora, não mais. E ela não sabia porquê.

_Shouldn't be so complicated  
Just hold me and then  
Just hold me again  
Can you help me? I'm bent  
I'm so scared that I'll never  
Get put back together  
You're breaking me in  
And this is how we will end  
With you and me bent_

A morena escolheu finalmente um livro e já se dirigia para uma mesa, quando Malfoy entrou no recinto, acenou levemente com a cabeça para ela e dirigiu-se também às prateleiras. Hermione prendeu seu olhar no livro e tentou ignorar a presença do loiro. Certamente não iria frustrar as tentativas dele de ser amistoso e menos insuportável, mas ela não havia esquecido que, até dois anos atrás, ele surgia com um insulto diferente para ela a cada dia. Não demorou para que ele viesse até a mesa em que ela estava.

- Posso me sentar aqui? – ele indagou, muito polidamente.

Hermione deu de ombros, ainda sem levantar os olhos do livro.

- Obrigado.

Ele respondeu, arrastando a cadeira e praticamente atirando o livro sobre a mesa. A morena levantou o olhar e viu o título da capa, teve que segurar o riso. "_Hogwarts, uma história_" era a escolha do loiro. Vendo o ar de riso de Granger, Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Algo errado, Granger? – indagou, em tom frio.

- Não, Malfoy, de maneira alguma. – a morena replicou, ainda com um ar zombeteiro.

- Então por que o riso? – ela sorriu e encarou-o.

- _Hogwarts, uma história_, Malfoy? Para que você vai ler esse livro agora? – a garota indagou, ainda sorrindo e com uma sobrancelha também erguida, numa imitação do loiro.

Draco se deu conta de que era a primeira vez que via Granger sorrindo desde que tinha vindo para a sede da Ordem, e era a primeira vez que prestava atenção ao sorriso dela, também. Com certeza, havia feito um bem para a morena quando fizera os dentes dela crescerem para que Pomfrey tivesse que reduzi-los; ela tinha um bonito sorriso, franco e alinhado. Sorriu de volta, ainda que friamente.

- Porque não há nada para se fazer nesta casa, já que todos parecem pensar que sou nada mais que um garotinho e não devo ver os horrores da guerra e ler é só o que me resta. Esse livro parece ser interessante e decidi tentá-lo. Por quê? Você não o leria? – indagou para provocar simpatia na garota. Sabia, assim como metade de Hogwarts, que Granger havia devorado aquele livro, a ponto de saber diversas partes dele decoradas, desde o primeiro ano. Talvez leitura fosse uma boa abordagem e ela se abrisse mais com ele, derrubando mais algumas barreiras até Potter.

- É um ótimo livro, Malfoy, fez uma boa escolha. – ela replicou, com um ar resignado, retornando à própria leitura.

- É, imaginei que deveria ser, afinal, você sempre estava lendo ele em Hogwarts e seu gosto para livros não é nada mal.

Hermione interrompeu a leitura mais uma vez e encarou o loiro, fechando o livro com força. Não estava sorrindo agora, seus olhos soltavam fagulhas e, de maneira estranha, o loiro lembrou-se imediatamente de McGonagall.

- Vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara, Malfoy. Não é surpresa para mim o que você está tentando fazer, mas, por favor, não force os meus limites. Até ontem, você estava me chamando de Sangue-Ruim e lutando pelo lado que ficaria muito feliz em me ver morta e agora vem e elogia meu gosto para livros? Por favor. Seja menos óbvio. Quer atenção e poder deste lado da guerra? Ótimo. Mas não force os limites, Malfoy. Eu sou tolerante, os outros podem não ser.

O queixo do loiro caiu. Com o que então, Granger sabia a razão de tanta cortesia e polidez durante aquele tempo todo e não fizera nada para impedi-lo? Na verdade, até tinha ajudado. Isso era, no mínimo, surpreendente.

- Se sabia disso o tempo todo, por que não falou para ninguém, Granger? Se sabia que era só interesse, por que não tentou me desbancar? – ele perguntou, desconfiado.

- Pela simples razão de que não vejo benefício algum nisso. Você pode querer poder, mas não deixa de estar fazendo a coisa certa. Nós não temos que aturar seus insultos, nem sua falta de educação. Está ótimo para os dois lados, para que interferir? Se Harry soubesse, ia querer seu pescoço e ele já tem coisas suficientes para se preocupar no momento.

Ela devolveu, desviando o olhar dele e levantando-se. Iria ler em seu quarto. Era muito mais calmo.

- Que raciocínio mais Sonserino, Granger. – ele declarou, parte surpreso, parte admirado.

- Não me ofenda, Malfoy. – ela disse, e o loiro sorriu do tom da voz dela. Não era realmente uma repreensão, ela havia entendido que havia sido um elogio. Ele ficou olhando enquanto ela se dirigia para a porta.

- Temos um acordo, então? Você vai me ajudar a não ser morto nem matar o Potter?  
Hermione lançou um olhar avaliativo para o loiro, que esperou em silêncio. Ele havia decidido que, com ela, era melhor jogar às claras.

- Enquanto você se comportar decentemente, Malfoy, posso até pensar em ajudá-lo. É bom para o bem comum. Mas não espere que eu vá tentar convencer Harry ou Ron de que você é uma ótima pessoa ou algo assim. Só não vou abrir os olhos dele para quais são suas verdadeiras intenções.

- Está ótimo para mim.

Ele declarou voltado à leitura com um sorriso satisfeito, enquanto a morena saía da sala mais leve.

Quem diria que conversar com Draco Malfoy algum dia seria uma experiência divertida?

_If I couldn't sleep could you sleep  
Could you paint me better off  
Could you sympathize with my needs  
I know you think I need a lot  
I started out clean but I'm jaded  
Just phoning it in  
Just breaking the skin _

Hermione mal viu o dia passar. Almoçou na cozinha com todos os outros e conversou com Ginny. Ou tentou conversar, a ruiva dava sinais claros de que estava querendo falar com ela, mas Harry estava o tempo todo em volta, de forma que a morena apenas sorriu e deixou-os em paz, voltando a refugiar-se na biblioteca, junto com Malfoy. O loiro tinha um ar extremamente contrafeito quando a morena chegou lá e se largou em uma poltrona, tirando os sapatos e dobrando as pernas, acomodando-se para longas e divertidas horas de leitura. Mas não conseguiu. A cada cinco segundos, Malfoy soltava um suspiro de irritação ao ouvir as gargalhadas que entravam, mesmo pela porta fechada, vindas da cozinha.

- O que foi, Malfoy?

Ela perguntou, meio irritada, quando perdeu-se na mesma linha pela quarta vez, por culpa dos bufos do rapaz.

- Ah, por favor, Granger. Apenas me explique o que é que eles acham tão engraçado afinal? A guerra ou o fato de que ninguém faz idéia de quando isso tudo vai terminar? – ele perguntou, atirando-se contra as costas da cadeira e fazendo uma cara extremamente contrafeita, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Eles só estão felizes porque Ginny está aqui. Fazia mais de um mês que nós não a víamos. E ninguém pode viver em estado de alerta vinte e quatro horas por dia, Malfoy, ou morreria só de nervosismo.

Ele ficou em silêncio e Hermione, imaginando que o ataque de irritação tivesse passado, voltou para o livro. Apenas para ser interrompida mais uma vez.

- E você?

- E eu o quê? – ela perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Não está feliz que a Weasley esteja aqui?

- Claro que sim. – ela respondeu, surpresa.

- Então por que não está lá com eles? – a garota assumiu um ar defensivo.

- Tenho tempo para conversar com ela à noite. Ela vai ficar no mesmo quarto que eu, sempre fica. Então nós vamos poder conversar, sem ter o Harry babando em volta. – disse, com um ar de descaso, dando de ombros, - Afinal, não tem porque eu ficar lá agora. O Harry estava morrendo de saudades e o Ron é irmão dela, devia estar louco para vê-la. Eles são, bem... família. – deu de ombros mais uma vez e fixou o olhar no livro. Draco ficou incomodado; pareceu ter sentido aonde ela queria chegar.

- Mas você é namorada do Weasley.

- É. – ela concordou, e não acrescentou mais nada. O loiro decidiu parar com as perguntas, acabara de conquistar uma aliada, não a assustaria com assuntos desagradáveis, se ela não queria.

Passaram o resto da tarde em silêncio, supostamente, lendo; mas a morena pegou o loiro cochilando sobre o livro mais de uma vez. Ria da cena e deixava passar.

Malfoy não era tão insuportável, afinal.

_Can you help me I'm bent  
I'm so scared that I'll never  
Get put back together  
You're breaking me in  
And this is how we will end  
With you and me bent  
Start bending me, it's never enough  
I feel all your pieces, start bending me  
Keep bending me until I'm completely broken in  
Shouldn't be so complicated  
Just touch me and then  
Just touch me again_

Não foi nenhuma surpresa para Hermione quando, naquela noite, durante a reunião da Ordem, o pedido de Ginny para juntar-se a eles foi apresentado. Também sem surpresa, Ron, Fred, George e, mais veementemente, Harry e a Sra. Weasley foram contra; mas de nada adiantou. A garota era maior de idade, era uma boa bruxa, e eles não poderiam dispensar ajuda. O mau humor dominou os dois rapazes e Hermione conteve a exasperação. Pelo jeito como eles falavam, julgar-se-ia que Ginny era praticamente uma incapacitada e fosse realmente ser enviada a missões perigosíssimas. Até parece, pensou a morena, girando os olhos para as expressões contrafeitas, e encontrando o olhar de Draco, que sorriu cinicamente para ela.

Ele estava se divertindo muito. Era patética a maneira como Potter e o Weasley tentavam impedir que a cabeça de fósforo fizesse parte da Ordem. Quanta super proteção. Se a garota era boa, para que recusar ajuda? Weasley, principalmente. Draco refletiu que nunca havia visto ele defender Hermione daquele jeito.

"_Hermione?_!" ele se indagou, surpreso. Desde quando ele pensava em _Hermione?_ Que ela não fosse mais sangue-ruim, tudo bem, era parte do plano dele, até porque, quando a guerra acabasse, e se o lado deles vencesse, sangue-ruim provavelmente viraria uma expressão contra a lei, mas _Hermione?_ Sacudiu a cabeça e levantou-se quando a discussão acabou e a decisão final fora tomada. A irmãzinha do Weasley era oficialmente da Ordem e ficara na Sede, para treinamento, por mais um mês, o que pareceu acalmar um pouco o Testa Rachada.

Ótimo, mais um Weasley para co-habitar naquele lugar já super lotado, pensou o loiro, enquanto dirigia-se para seu quarto, decidido a dormir cedo. Teriam uma nova reunião na noite do dia seguinte e, finalmente, parece que teria a oportunidade de ter uma missão de campo. Ele tinha certeza de que não o colocariam se fosse uma missão de risco e ele estava contente com isso. Seria, provavelmente, uma espécie de passeio ao campo. Adormeceu quase instantaneamente e nem se importou quando ouviu as risadas vindas do quarto em frente onde, aparentemente, Ginny e Hermione gargalhavam dos dois outros rapazes.

Dormiu embalando pelo riso de Hermione que, ele concluiu, sonolento e beirando a inconsciência, podia ser ótimo de se ouvir.

_Can you help me I'm bent  
I'm so scared that I'll never  
Get put back together  
You're breaking me in  
And this is how we will end  
With you and me bent_

Se Draco não estivesse presente à cerimônia de Seleção das Casas tantas vezes, e não soubesse mais do que bem que a principal qualidade da casa dos Grifos era a coragem, ele teria pensado que Harry Potter e companhia eram medrosos de primeira linha.

Lupin havia tido informações de atividades Comensais em algum lugar de Londres, em um bairro trouxa. A missão deles seria extremamente simples, ir até o lugar e conferir a presença ou não de Comensais na área. Fácil e descomplicado. O que o intrigou foram os olhares de surpresa e satisfação que cobriram o rosto de Granger, Weasley e Potter, quando Lupin mencionou o tal orfanato trouxa, e o ar de preocupação dos últimos dois quando o professor anunciou que Ginevra Weasley também iria com eles, para ter noções básicas sobre como agir em missões. A discussão já tinha durado mais de vinte minutos, com Lupin tentando intervir, mas não conseguindo; Potter e Weasley berrado que a Weasley não iria a lugar nenhum, a ruiva berrando de volta que ninguém a impediria; e Hermione e Draco assistindo a tudo em selênico. Quando não pôde mais agüentar a barulheira, o loiro decidiu intervir.

- Por favor, vocês não sabem decidir nada sem gritar? Que falta de classe. – ele exclamou audivelmente, obtendo o resultado desejado. Imediatamente os Grifinórios pararam de brigar entre si e o encaram com raiva.

Quer acabar com uma briga entre Grifos? Ofenda alguém da mesma casa e eles se unirão contra você, simples assim.

- Cale a boca, Malfoy. – disse, Ron, muito originalmente.

- Até calaria, Weasley, mas preciso entender uma coisa. Qual é o motivo de tanta discussão? Por que é que vocês não querem que a Weasley vá? Qual é o problema? Ela foi aceita na Ordem, não foi? Então? Qual é o problema?

- Por que ela é uma garota. Não pode ir. – respondeu o ruivo. Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas em resposta.

- Granger também é. Por que ela pode ir então? – Hermione o encarou, surpresa.

- Porque... porque... Ora, Malfoy, porque é diferente. – declarou o ruivo, incoerentemente.

- Não vejo diferença alguma, Weasley. Se a Weasley não pode ir, porque é uma garota, então Granger também não vai, e ficamos só nós três na missão. É muito simples.

- Claro que a Mione vai, Malfoy. Você quer ir, não quer, Mione?

Harry perguntou, e Hermione entendeu o que ele queria dizer. Era a oportunidade que eles estavam esperando. Desconfiavam que poderia encontrar pistas sobre alguma das Horcruxes no orfanato e por isso se opunham tanto à ida de Ginny, mas nenhum dos outros sabia disso. E era óbvio que ela queria ir... Não era?

Certo, vamos entender isso direito, pensou a morena. Ela queria ir, certo? Era uma missão importante, os garotos precisavam dela e ela queria, obviamente, ir, não pensaria duas vezes nisso. Então por que, exatamente, uma parte dela, maior do que ela gostaria, gritava seu apoio às palavras de Malfoy? Ela era uma garota, _por que não_ protegê-la?

Não que ela fosse frágil, ou indefesa ou precisasse de socorro, mas Ginny também não precisava. A ruiva era uma ótima bruxa, melhor em combates do que Hermione jamais seria e, no entanto, ela era proibida de ir e Hermione, não. Ela iria, claro que ela iria, mas uma parte dela, uma parte minúscula, ela queria acreditar, sentir-se-ia bem melhor se fosse depois de uma discussão, nem que pequena, com seu namorado, que talvez envolvesse um "_não vá, é muito perigoso_", ou algo assim. Que droga! Por que esse Ron era tão absurdamente cego? Percebeu com o canto do olho que Malfoy a estava observando.

- É claro que quero. – ela respondeu, com a voz mais firme e despida de emoção que conseguiu. Estava fervendo de raiva por seus dois melhores amigos naquele exato momento. E se sentia extremamente feliz pelo olhar que Draco lhe dirigia.

O mundo estava de cabeça para baixo e ninguém havia lhe contado.

Acabou-se decidindo que Ginny iria, afinal. Nada que os garotos pudessem fazer, a menos que revelassem para Lupin tudo sobre as Horcruxes, e isso estava fora de cogitação.

Subiram os dois para seu quarto, emburrados, e Ginny ficou na cozinha, conversando com sua mãe, por flu. Hermione subiu as escadas com Malfoy.

- Você não precisava ter dito aquilo lá embaixo sabe? Contrariá-los não é exatamente uma maneira de ganhar o coração de nenhum dos dois. – ela disse, quando alcançaram as porta de seus quartos, virando-se para encará-lo.

- Talvez não seja, - ele disse, dando de ombros – mas a burrice daquele Weasley às vezes me irrita ao extremo.

A garota riu.

- É, a mim também. – fez uma pausa - Obrigada, de qualquer forma. – ela disse sem jeito.

- Pelo quê? – ela deu de ombros.

- Por notar que eu sou uma garota. Ron só percebeu isso quando nós estávamos no quarto ano, e só depois que Vítor me convidou para o Baile. – Draco riu.

- Então ele é ainda por do que eu imaginava, Granger. Porque você definitivamente é uma garota. E não é das piores. – ela sorriu, incrédula.

- Melhor a convivência com uma Sangue-Ruim do que com um Weasley, então, Malfoy? – ela indagou, meio cínica, ele riu no mesmo tom.

- Pelo menos você tem um cérebro, Granger. Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – ela respondeu.

Cada um entrando em seu quarto e pensando que aquele acordo deles não era nada mau.

Nada mau mesmo.

* * *

**Bjs e**

**R E V I E W !**


	3. Defensores e Indefesos

**Título: **Além do Espelho  
**Autora: **DarkAngel  
**Sinopse – **Dois lados de um mesmo espelho. Dois lados de uma mesma guerra. Dois lados de uma mesma história. Não há caminhos errados para quem não tem escolhas.  
**Shippers: **Draco Malfoy\Hermione Granger (e mais alguns outros sem importância ao longo do caminho, como Remus\Tonks, Andromeda\Ted, Harry\Ginny, Harry\Snape e por aí vai)  
**Gênero: **Romance\Songfic\Angst\Drama  
**Classificação: **NC-17\M  
**Spoilers: **até Enigma do Príncipe fielmente seguindo o canon e, depois disso, alguns pedaços de Deathly Hollows, mas não tudo e não necessariamente canon.

**Disclaimer: **Nem as músicas dos capítulos, nem os personagens do universo de Harry Potter me pertencem, e eu definitivamente não ganho dinheiro com isso.

**Música do Capítulo: **_**Low, Coldplay.**_

* * *

**Capítulo Três**

Defensores e indefesos

Draco estava começando a ficar preocupado. No dia em que Lupin lhes confiou a missão, ele havia pensado que não seria nada de mais, apenas uma simples verificação, em um lugar neutro. Mas a cada dia que passava, ele encontrava mais motivos para desconfiar de tal simplicidade. E, o que mais o preocupava, embora relutasse em admitir, era o fato de que o próprio Lupin parecia estar no escuro sobre o que o tal orfanato significava. O loiro conseguia perceber, pela tranqüilidade do homem, que ele julgava o prédio trouxa como um lugar seguro e parecia bastante satisfeito consigo mesmo por, aparentemente, ocupar Potter em alguma coisa e mantê-lo fora de risco, junto com o resto de sua trupe.

Mas o lobisomem não passava o tempo todo na Ordem, não via o brilho nos olhos de Potter; não via Weasley e ele discutindo estratégias ofensivas e de retirada, debruçados sobre os mapas que haviam recebido; não via Hermione mergulhada em maços de anotações que pareciam ter sido feitas pelo testa rachada; não via os três confabulando até a madrugada, sobre algo que os fazia parar de falar assim que a Weasley ou qualquer outro se aproximasse.

E, como se não bastasse a inquietação que tudo isso trazia, ele ainda se via preocupado com Granger. A cada dia mais estranha (sim, isso parecia impossível, mas, aparentemente, não era), mais calada, parecendo... desprotegida. Draco irritava-se consigo mesmo, por estar se preocupando com o bem-estar de uma Sangue-Ruim, metida a sabe-tudo; mas irritava-se ainda mais com os dois patetas que a garota insistia em chamar de amigos. Sobretudo Weasley. Potter ainda parecia ter alguma consideração pelo bem geral, provavelmente advinda de um complexo de heroísmo, e, quando se reuniam para discutir a missão, mostrava três ou quatro idéias que havia tido para proteger todos os outros, exceto ele mesmo. Weasley, no entanto, pensava na irmã, e apenas isso. Despejava sobre Granger metade das coisas que não entendia e parecia esperar que ela resolvesse todos os seus problemas. E, o que mais deixava o loiro boquiaberto, era que aquele parecia ser um comportamento tão comum entre eles, que a garota nem ao menos protestava. O loiro, por mais de uma vez, divagou que o conceito grifinório de amizade era extremamente estranho. E o de Weasley sobre namoros era ainda mais. Repetidamente pensou em perguntar a Granger se ela não tinha orgulho algum, ou se simplesmente não se importava de fazer tudo para o inútil do namorado, mas não queria conflitos. A morena se mostrara uma companhia surpreendentemente agradável. De fato, era sua única. Weasleys em geral lhe ignoravam, o que ele até agradecia; Potter mal lhe olhava e os outros membros da Ordem só lhe falavam para confirmar ou pedir informações. Hermione havia se provado... útil. Nada mais.

E era por tudo isso que ele não estava exatamente ansioso pelo dia de sua primeira missão de campo pela Ordem. Mas isso não impediu que tal dia chegasse.

_You see the world in black and White__  
No colour or light  
You think you'll never get it right  
But you're wrong... you might  
The sky could fall, could fall on me  
The parting of the seas  
But you mean more, mean more to me  
Than any colour I can see_

Já fazia quinze minutos que Hermione estava com o olhar fixo na nuca de Ronald Weasley. Era o entardecer do dia anterior a sua ida ao orfanato e ela, Ron, Harry, Ginny e Malfoy estavam na cozinha, escutando Lupin e o Sr. Weasley revisarem o plano de ação, mas ela não estava ouvindo. Sabia aquele plano decor desde o dia em que fora passado pela primeira vez, e, na verdade, ela, Ron e Harry tinham planos bem diferentes daquele, então, não se sentia culpada em não ouvir. Pusera-se a divagar sobre seu relacionamento com Ron. Relacionamento indefinido, diga-se de passagem, pois nem por todos os galeões do mundo aquilo poderia ser chamado de namoro. A única diferença entre o que ela tinha com Ron e o que tinha com Harry, ou mesmo Ginny, era as trocas ocasionais de beijos, que não eram lá essas coisas, ela refletiu, Krum beijava muito melhor; e o fato de que ele precisava infinitamente mais dela. Fato que nunca a havia incomodado no passado, mas que agora lhe tirava do sério. Ela sentia-se sozinha sem seus pais, queria que alguém, ao menos às vezes, a tratasse como se ela fosse a protegida, e não a protetora. Reconhecia que nunca havia querido aquilo no passado, mas agora queria, e o que estava acontecendo era que ela servia de mãe extra para o ruivo. Nada contra a Sra. Weasley, Hermione a adorava, mas, definitivamente, não era isso que tinha planejado para sua vida. Sentia falta de tanta coisa que não conseguia definir. Se ao menos soubesse o que era, ficaria mais fácil, ela pensava.

A morena foi arrancada de seus devaneios com o fim da reunião e foi direto para o quarto dos meninos. Tinham seus próprios planos a traçar e repassar e precisavam dormir cedo. Esforçou-se para parar de pensar na confusão de sua pseudovida sentimental e concentrar-se na batalha e somente na batalha.

Afinal, a guerra era tudo que importava agora, não era?

_All you ever wanted was love_  
_But you never looked hard enough_  
_it's never gonna give itself up_  
_All you ever wanted to be_  
_Living in perfect symmetry_  
_Nothing is as down or old as us_  
_as us_

Uma noite mal dormida e nada reconfortante precedeu o dia ensolarado e com temperatura agradável de fim de inverno em que iriam para a tal missão. Tomaram o café da manhã mergulhados em um silêncio nervoso que só fez inquietar Draco ainda mais. Lupin parecia ter percebido algo estranho também, sabia que nenhum dos integrantes do trio maravilha era medroso ou covarde, e os via com as faces tensas e temerosas. Por um momento, o loiro se viu desejando que o ex-professor cancelasse a verificação e ele pudesse ficar trancado por mais alguns dias na Mansão Black que, repentinamente, não parecia mais tão decrépita ou desagradável. Mas, obviamente, isso não aconteceu. Como um mero professor iria barrar Potter de fazer alguma coisa? Nada nunca saía do jeito que Draco queria, de qualquer forma.

Passava um pouco das nove da manhã quando tiveram permissão para aparatar em um beco, de um bairro trouxa de Londres, e seguirem a pé para o tal prédio. Suas ordens eram para entrarem, verificarem visualmente todos os cômodos, procurarem sinais mais evidentes de magia, e saírem, tendo encontrado algo ou não. Sua tarefa era a verificação, não o combate. E, de maneira alguma, Lupin havia frisado mais de uma vez, deveriam separar-se. Tinham que ficar juntos o _tempo todo_.

Não demoraram a sair para uma rua ampla, mas já não muito movimentada, e encaminharam-se para um prédio quadrado, cercado por altas grades. Não havia uma única delas que não mostrasse sinais de ferrugem, e Draco suspeitou seriamente que abrir o portão seria um ato temerário, pois a peça parecia prestes a se desmanchar. Não queria nem pensar em como era o interior do prédio, o local já pareceria sinistro mesmo se não parecesse estar a um sopro do desabamento.

O sangue do loiro estava gelado quando conseguiram entrar no local, subindo por uma pequena escada que levava a porta. Um _alomorra _destrancou-a e eles entraram em um corredor, que algum dia havia sido azulejado, mas que agora, pela falta de diversas peças, estava quase desaparecendo, deixando em seu lugar apenas o cimento nu. Andaram mais alguns passos até saírem do hall, e foi ali que Draco escutou as palavras que esperava, e receava, escutar desde que saíram da Ordem.

- Ginny, você vigia a porta, Ron e Mione vêm comigo, Malfoy, você pode revistar... – Potter pareceu pensar por um momento – o escritório. – e indicou uma porta que dava para uma salinha.

- Potter, eu não sei se você lembra, mas nós temos ordens para não nos separarmos. – o olhar do loiro estava frio, e a voz, espantosamente baixa – Nós entramos _juntos_, revistamos _juntos_ e saímos _juntos._

- Olha, Malfoy, se você está com medo de ficar sozinho...

- Bom, talvez eu esteja, Potter. Andar com você por aí não é nenhum certificado de segurança. Ou ficamos juntos ou eu aparato para a Ordem agora, e você explica ao lobisomem porque é que estava descumprindo as ordens dele.

Harry abriu a boca para berrar a resposta, quando a voz de Hermione soou, segura.

- Malfoy está certo, Harry. Mas precisamos acabar com isso logo, quanto antes terminarmos o que viemos fazer, mais cedo saímos daqui e grupos são mais rápidos. Mas não é bom que ninguém fique sozinho. Ginny vai com vocês dois e eu vou com Malfoy. Procuramos o que temos que procurar e vamos embora, certo? – ela lançou um olhar para os meninos, que pareceram entender o que ela quis dizer e apenas assentiram sua concordância. A Weasley apenas os observava, não se pronunciando, e Draco estranhou tal comportamento, normalmente a ruiva era insuportavelmente cheia de opiniões.

- Certo. – a morena continuou, - Nós pegamos a ala esquerda, vocês, a direita. Vamos começar pelo segundo andar.

Todos assentiram e começaram a subir os degraus de pedra. Draco observava os movimentos de Potter, aquilo era estranho. Todos haviam estudado os mapas e tudo mais, mas o moreno parecia já ter estado ali, tamanha era sua segurança em andar no local. Assim que alcançaram o segundo patamar, Potter virou e entrou na primeira porta de um comprido corredor. O loiro e Hermione seguiram para o outro lado. Assim que se afastaram o suficiente, Draco se pôs na frente da morena e a fez parar de caminhar.

- Por que ele está desobedecendo às ordens que recebemos, Hermione? – ela apenas o encarou, parecendo chocada e Draco percebeu que havia usado o primeiro nome dela. Droga, ele pensou.

- Para acabarmos mais rápido, Malfoy, você escutou o que a gente disse antes. – ela declarou, desviando o olhar e seguindo em frente.

- Não foi por isso. Eu nunca vi pessoas mentirem tão mal como vocês. Chega a doer. Tem mais algum motivo e eu apreciara muito se alguém me contasse, porque não quero correr riscos sem saber. Eu já fui Comensal, talvez eu pudesse ajudar mais, se soubesse mais.

- Não é nada que Comensais soubessem, Draco. – ela estacou mais uma vez, e o loiro não saberia dizer se era por ter usado o primeiro nome dele, ou por ter revelado a informação sem querer. Talvez fosse um pouco dos dois. Sorriu para ela.

- Então _há _algo que o resto da Ordem não sabe.

- Não foi isso que eu disse. – a morena declarou, tentando retomar a procura e entrando em um quarto qualquer. Draco ia voltar ao assunto, quando ouviram vários estampidos e um grito, que parecia vir da Weasley. Hermione arregalou os olhos e Draco sentiu, pela primeira vez, um impulso de querer proteger alguém, que não a si mesmo. A morena simplesmente saiu correndo em direção ao grito, sem tempo para que o loiro a pegasse pelo braço e aparatasse para o Ordem, a levando na carona, que era o que planejou fazer. Mas no segundo em que demorou para formular o raciocínio, já era tarde demais. A garota já havia deixado o cômodo e Draco fez algo pelo que se condenaria o resto da vida, tinha certeza.

Foi atrás dela.

_You see the world in black and white  
Not painted right  
You see no meaning to your life  
You should try  
You should try_

Ele não precisou realmente entrar no quarto para ter desejado não ter tomado uma das atitudes mais burras da sua vida. Mal havia cruzado o batente da porta, uma mulher com longas vestes negras, que, no momento, estava dominando, sem muita dificuldade, a Weasleyzinha, pareceu se espantar e, quase sem sentir, soltou a garota, que correu e afastou-se, ficando alinhada com os outros três. Não havia outra atitude para ele tomar que não se alinhar junto a eles, em posição de defesa.

Ao vê-lo ficar ao lado de Hermione e, quase inconscientemente, verificar se estava realmente tudo bem com ela, os olhos cinzas da mulher se estreitaram, brilhando de malícia.

- Ora, ora, ora. Vejam se não é meu sobrinho favorito, na melhor companhia possível. Uma sangue-ruim, dois traidores do sangue e o nosso baby Potty. Sinceramente, Draco, você é surpreendente.

- Olá, tia Bella, como vai? – ele perguntou, retomando o sangue frio. Analisou o resto do lugar. Mais três Comensais mantinham-se atrás de sua tia. Pelo tamanho de dois deles, ele podia adivinhar quem eram, Crabbe e Goyle, pais. Haviam abandonado a guarda de seu pai, para tornarem-se da sua tia, mas não ofereciam nenhum risco maior. Estava preocupado com o terceiro homem e com sua tia. Eles, sim, eram problemas.

- Bem, Draco, digamos que... desapontada. Então você admite que é fraco demais para ser um de nós, abandona a nossa luta, a luta pela qual seus pais deram a vida, e não só deserta, como troca de lado? Você me decepcionou, Draco. Me decepcionou.

- Meus pais não deram a vida, Bellatrix. A vida foi tomada deles, é muito diferente. – a voz dele saiu quase que num sussurro, ele desejou não ter deixado transparecer tanta dor quanto deixou.

- Não seja um idiota sentimental, Draco, por favor. - o rosto belo e moreno, se contorceu numa careta de contrariedade e nojo, - Sim, eles morreram, mas eu cuidaria de você como meu próprio filho, se tivesse me deixado.

- E teria me dado para o Lord, como disse que faria se tivesse seus próprios filhos, tia. Não, obrigada, mas eu gosto de pensar que minha vida pertence a mim, e a ninguém mais. – o tom dele era frio e objetivo e ele percebeu Hermione e, até mesmo Potter, lançarem-lhe um olhar de aprovação. Que se danasse sua tia, e o resto dos Comensais. Ele poderia morrer ali, e não iria esconder o que sentia.

- Um mês fora, e ele já fala como um integrante da Ordem – a voz dela transbordava desprezo, - que vergonha para seus pais, Draco. Que vergonha. Realmente é uma pena que vá acabar de maneira tão estúpida, exatamente como o resto de seus novos amiguinhos. Mas antes do fim, vamos nos divertir um pouco.

Os olhos dela tinham um brilho desvairado e Draco percebeu que não era uma boa idéia permanecer do lado oposto de sua tia, quando ela resolvia _divertir-se._

- Como soube que estávamos aqui? – perguntou Potter, numa voz calma e alta, dando um passo à frente, numa atitude tipicamente Potteriana, imbecil e corajosa.

- O Lord teve idéias, Potter. Por algum motivo achou que você apareceria aqui, cedo ou tarde. E então começamos a movimentação para chamar a atenção. Vocês são tão óbvios, Potter, que é ridículo que ainda não tenham sido eliminados um a um.

Draco sentiu Hermione retesar-se ao seu lado. Ela havia percebido algo, e também Potter e Weasley, nas palavras da bruxa, que havia escapado a Ginny e ele.

O homem atrás de Bellatrix remexeu-se, inquieto, e ela apenas sorriu.

- Mas já falamos demais. Vamos a diversão.

Sem que ninguém tivesse tempo de esboçar alguma reação, Bellatrix atingiu Weasley com um feitiço que fez suas vestes rasgarem e se peito começar a sangrar. Antes que ele tivesse tempo de reagir, Crabbe atingiu-o com um Crucio e o ruivo caiu no chão, gritando desesperadamente. Potter tentava chegar até Bellatrix, ou atingí-la, mas não conseguia, pois o terceiro homem o impedia. Não o atacava, não o machucava, não tentava capturá-lo. Apenas o impedia de ajudar qualquer dos outros. Ao mesmo tempo, Goyle aproximava-se da ruiva e tentava desarmá-la, mas ela era rápida, e conseguia proteger-se, Draco só não sabia por quanto tempo. Ele mesmo estava sendo atacado por Bellatrix, que parecia tomar sua troca de lado como algo pessoal, e, agora, Crabbe havia voltado sua atenção para Hermione, que não parecia estar se saindo muito bem. Seus feitiços eram rápidos e bem executados, mas ela verificava a cada dois segundos todos a sua volta antes de atacar. Era claro para quem observava que não estava tão preocupada em se defender quanto estava em chegar até o sardento, e ajudá-lo. Draco viu quando o Weasley se levantou, e pensou que finalmente a morena ia obter alguma ajuda.

Não fazia idéia do quanto estava enganado.

_And all you ever wanted was love_  
_but you never looked hard enough_  
_it's never gonna give itself up_  
_All you ever wanted to be_  
_Living in perfect symmetry_  
_Nothing is as down or old as us_

Não era para haver um combate. Ela não sabia o que fazer. Haviam planejado planos de fuga, mas só agora ela percebia o quanto tudo aquilo era inútil. No momento em que ouviu a explicação de Bellatrix sobre o porquê de estarem ali, ela soube, e sentiu que Harry e Ron também, que não havia Horcrux alguma a ser procurada ali. E o pior, Voldemort deveria desconfiar de algo, para deixar Comensais de plantão ali, caso aparecessem. Ainda mais Comensais como Bellatrix Lestrange. Ela não conseguia se concentrar no combate, via Harry acuado pelo Comensal cujo nome não sabia e via Ginny lutando contra Goyle, pelo menos a ruiva estava se saindo bem; e estava preocupada com Ron, ainda caído e Draco, lutando com sua própria tia.

Distraiu-se tanto quando Ron finalmente levantou-se, que simplesmente baixou a varinha. Draco desviou um feitiço que Crabbe havia lançado contra ela, e Bellatrix voltou sua fúria para a garota. Era ela, sozinha, contra Lestrange e Crabbe. E ela era boa, mas não era páreo para dois Comensais experientes.

Pensou que Ron viria ajudá-la, mas ele lançou-se na direção da irmã, claramente tentando segurá-la para aparatar com a garota para algum lugar seguro. O homem que impedia Harry de tomar parte no combate percebeu a intenção do ruivo também, e lançou repetidos _Sectumsempra _no ruivo.

Harry gritou, e, junto com ele, Hermione. O sangue do ruivo escorria em profusão, ele caiu no chão e não fez menção de levantar-se, nem ao menos gritou quando o homem lhe lançou outro Crucio. Harry pôs-se a lutar com o homem, aproveitando sua distração e Hermione apenas ouviu um grito dele, quando algo lhe atingiu. Virou-se para procurar o olhar do amigo e foi aquele segundo de distração que poderia ter lhe custado a vida.

Escutou a voz de Bellatrix berrar um feitiço, percebeu o vulto de Draco ao seu lado, parecendo tentar defendê-la, e então não viu mais nada.

Apenas a escuridão.

_And don't you wanna see it come soon_  
_Floating in a big white balloon_  
_Or given on your own silver spoon_  
_Don't you wanna see it come down_  
_There for throwing your arms around_  
_And say "you're not a moment too soon"_  
_'Cause I feel low_

* * *

**Bjs e**

**R E V I E W !**


	4. Tears and Guilt

**Título: **Além do Espelho  
**Autora: **DarkAngel  
**Sinopse – **Dois lados de um mesmo espelho. Dois lados de uma mesma guerra. Dois lados de uma mesma história. Não há caminhos errados para quem não tem escolhas.  
**Shippers: **Draco Malfoy\Hermione Granger (e mais alguns outros sem importância ao longo do caminho, como Remus\Tonks, Andromeda\Ted, Harry\Ginny, Harry\Snape e por aí vai)  
**Gênero: **Romance\Songfic\Angst\Drama  
**Classificação: **NC-17\M  
**Spoilers: **até Enigma do Príncipe fielmente seguindo o canon e, depois disso, alguns pedaços de Deathly Hollows, mas não tudo e não necessariamente canon.

**Disclaimer: **Nem as músicas dos capítulos, nem os personagens do universo de Harry Potter me pertencem, e eu definitivamente não ganho dinheiro com isso.

**Música do Capítulo: **_**Kissing You, Desiree.**_

* * *

**Capítulo Quatro**

Tears and Guilt

Apenas o som da chuva. Era só o que ela estava ouvindo e era só o que queria ouvir. A garoa fina que caía e batia na janela, leve e insistente, um som delicado que lhe acalmava e dava vontade de manter os olhos fechados, nada além disso. Ela não queria abri-los, de qualquer forma. Sabia que algo muito ruim lhe esperava se os abrisse, então apenas se concentrou em mantê-los fechados.

Por mais de uma vez, pareceu escutar vozes à sua volta. Indagações sem sentido sobre como ela estava ou o que teria acontecido. Mantinha os olhos fechados e permanecia assim. Por vezes, sabia que poderia abri-los. Por outras, não sabia mais onde estava, ou o porquê de estar ali.

Foi o silêncio daquele momento, foi poder escutar apenas a batida leve da garoa, que a estimulou a, finalmente, abrir os olhos. Estava em seu quarto, em Grimmauld Place, e não ouvia nenhum outro som que não o cair da chuva. Sentou-se cuidadosamente, e olhou em volta. Diversos frascos de poção estavam à sua cabeceira, ela usava um pijama grosso e quente, e sua cabeça doía, mas nada mais a incomodava. Somente o silêncio.

Levantou-se devagar e procurou algo para vestir. Uma roupa confortável, que não exigisse muito esforço, pois ela sentia-se dolorida, uma vez que estava de pé. Demorou mais do que imaginou para pôr a roupa e sapatos, e decidiu sair do quarto.

Descendo cuidadosamente as escadas, ouviu sons vindos da cozinha, e dirigiu-se para lá.

Assim que chegou à porta, o olhar de Harry encontrou o seu e ele precipitou-se até ela e a abraçou, como jamais tinha feito. Ela era a que se jogava no pescoço dos amigos, nunca o contrário. Fechou os olhos e aproveitou o abraço, em silêncio. Começou a sentir-se em paz. Talvez não houvesse nada de ruim a aguardando, afinal.

- Eu sinto tanto, Hermione. – foi o que o moreno disse, baixinho em seu ouvido, e rapidamente o minúsculo sorriso que começara a surgir em seus lábios morreu, e ela afastou-se e olhou em volta. Ginny, Bill, Fred, George, todos os Weasley estavam ali, e Tonks, e Lupin, e McGonagall. Até mesmo Draco, apesar de afastado de todos os outros. Todos vestiam preto e pareciam recém-chegados de algum lugar. Ela procurou por uma resposta com o olhar, e a encontrou refletida nos olhos marejados da senhora Weasley, ao mesmo tempo em que constatou a ausência de um par de olhos castanhos e cabelos ruivos.

Encarando Harry novamente, com os olhos já marejados, ela sentiu-se enfraquecer e a dor em sua cabeça aumentar.

- Não... – disse, quase implorando, as lágrimas ainda em seus olhos, mas sem cair. Ela não deixaria que caíssem, - Me diz, Harry, não... não foi... Não Ron, Harry. Por favor. Não o Ron. – a dor nos olhos do amigo foi toda a confirmação de que ela precisava. A Sra. Weasley chorava a um canto, os soluços redobrados com a dor na voz da garota. Harry apenas fechou os olhos e lágrimas caíram, Ginny levantou-se e abraçou o moreno, afundando-se nos braços dele. Hermione olhou em volta e sentiu-se sufocada.

_Pride can stand a thousand trials  
Thus the wrong will never fall  
But watching stars without you  
my soul cried  
Heaving heart is full of pain  
Oh oh the aching_

Foi um segundo que repentinamente deixou qualquer lugar apertado demais, pequeno demais. Ela precisava sair dali, não importava para onde.

Viu Harry consolar e ser consolado por Ginny, e percebeu que não encontraria nada para ela ali. Eles tinham um ao outro, como ela e Ron tinham um ao outro, e agora, ela já não tinha mais. Pois Ron estava morto. Deu apenas alguns passos para trás, e deu as costas à cozinha, saindo pela porta, em corrida escada acima. Ginny fez menção de se desvencilhar de Harry e ir atrás da amiga, mas ele a segurou e murmurou que ela precisava de um tempo sozinha.

Draco ouviu e cerrou os dentes. Não, ela não precisava de um tempo sozinha, ela precisava de alguém. Discretamente, deixou a cozinha e foi atrás da morena. Sabia muito bem onde ela estaria.

_'Cuz I I'm kissing you, ooh  
I, I'm kissing you ohh  
Touch me deep pure and true  
Gift to me forever_

Ela fechou a porta da biblioteca atrás de si e caminhou até a janela, sem, na verdade, pensar sobre o que estava fazendo. Ron estava morto. E era sua culpa. Ela poderia ter ajudado, ter lutado contra o homem que o estava torturando, ter feito alguma coisa, mas não fez. Não havia feito nada para salvá-lo. E ele se fora. Nunca mais as risadas dele, ou mesmo os olhares de irritação que ela lhe lançava. Nunca mais o abraço contrariado, ou a presença ruiva reclamando enquanto ela estudava.

Ele havia partido para sempre, e ela não pudera nem ao menos se despedir. Deixou-se escorar contra a parede e escorregar lentamente dali até o chão. As lágrimas caíam, e ela não se preocupava em segurá-las. Caíam silenciosas. Dor por ela, pelo que tinha perdido, por Harry, que perdera o melhor amigo, pela Sra. Weasley, por todos eles, e pela culpa que sentia. Sentia-se mais solitária do que jamais havia se sentido. Era a última pessoa com quem tinha qualquer vínculo a mais que uma simples amizade que ela tinha. Não tinha família, não tinha namorado, tinha apenas a si mesma. Não era justo pôr qualquer peso adicional sobre Harry. Ela estava sozinha.

Ouviu a porta abrir e, levantando o olhar, viu Malfoy entrar na biblioteca, trancar a porta e pôr um feitiço de imperturbabilidade sobre ela. Ele a encarou e não se moveu, apenas a olhou, esperando que ela o expulsasse ou brigasse com ele, qualquer coisa.

Não queria admitir, mas vê-la tão desarmada, o deixava incomodado.

_'Cuz I I'm kissing you, ooh  
I, I'm kissing you oh_

Ela o observou por um segundo e fixou os olhos castanhos nos cinza dele. As lágrimas turvavam-lhe a visão e, sem pensar, ela levantou-se e correu até ele, jogando os braços em volta do seu pescoço. Ele não a abraçou de volta, apenas colocou os braços em torno dela para que soubesse que poderia fica ali por quanto tempo precisasse, ou desejasse.

Ele não sentia a dor daquela morte e não tinha razões para fingir que o fazia. E, exatamente por isso, podia amparar a dor dela melhor do que qualquer dos outros. O loiro estava se sentido mal e triste, não pela perda do ruivo, mas pela dor que Hermione parecia sentir com isso. Ela suspirou, ainda abraçada a ele, e soluçou.

O primeiro de uma série de soluços doloridos e pesarosos, que pareciam mostrar que toda a dor que ela estava sentindo não cabia dentro dela, ela não tinha forças suficientes para agüentá-la sozinha. E Draco descobriu que queria ajudá-la. Não entendia o porquê daquela garota, que havia desprezado por tanto tempo, agora ter importância para ele. Queria fazê-la parar de chorar.

E o simples pensamento de se importar tanto, o perturbava.

Lentamente, conduziu a garota para um sofá e sentou-se ali com ela, que encolheu as pernas e afundou-se mais no pescoço dele. Ele ouvia os soluços, sentia as lágrimas caírem e, desajeitadamente, acariciou o topo da cabeça da morena. Não soube por quanto tempo ficaram ali, naquele sofá próximo à janela, enquanto ela chorava, e ele apenas olhava para a chuva, lá fora. Depois do que pareceram horas, Draco sentiu que a morena se acalmava e seu corpo parou de ser sacudido por soluços. Imaginou que ela tivesse adormecido, exausta pelo pranto. Apenas ficou ali, imóvel, não queria acordá-la. No entanto, foi surpreendido por uma voz rouca, que transparecia muito mais tristeza, e lhe causava muito mais preocupação, do que todo o choro que ela tivera antes.

- Foi minha culpa.

A voz saiu abafada, pois ela ainda estava envolvida pelos braços dele, e com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro, mas Draco compreendeu tudo num instante. Não era culpa dela. Ele sabia, todos que haviam estado lá, e até quem não estivera, saberiam que não era culpa dela, mas como diria isso para a morena, de forma que entendesse? Quando ele mesmo passava por esse tipo de tormento sempre que lembrava da morte de Dumbledore ou seus pais? Que não era sua culpa, nada havia que pudesse ter feito que impediria o que tinha que acontecer, de acontecer. Mas para quem se sente culpado, nada é razoável ou óbvio. Nada faz sentido. Apenas o fato de que sentiam que poderiam ter feito alguma coisa, e não fizeram. Poderiam ter salvado alguém, e não salvaram. Poderiam ter morrido em seu lugar, mas não morreram. Continuavam ali, quando alguém que não devia ter partido, partira, e a culpa, querendo ou não, era deles. Compreendia a garota melhor do que ela jamais sonharia. Manteve-se em silêncio, no entanto. Sabia que a negação óbvia de "Não foi sua culpa" não a convenceria e serviria apenas para atormentá-la.

- Eu podia ter parado aquele homem. Por que eu pedi para nos separarmos? Eu não devia ter feito aquilo. – a voz dela saía embargada, e ela não soava coerente, mas Draco deixou que desabafasse, sem interrompê-la, - Foi tudo minha culpa. Tudo. Primeiro meus pais, agora Ron, tudo minha culpa. – a voz sumiu, como num fio, e Draco se surpreendeu. Os pais dela? Como os pais terem morrido poderia ter sido culpa dela?

- Você nem estava lá no dia em que seus pais morreram, Hermione. – ele declarou, suavemente, tentando acalmá-la. Ela levantou a cabeça do ombro dele, mas não fez menção de se afastar do abraço que o loiro, involuntariamente, ainda lhe dava.

- Exato. E é por isso que é minha culpa. Eles eram trouxas, Draco. Alvo fácil para qualquer Comensal. Foi por ter uma filha como eu, por eu ter me envolvido com Harry e na guerra, por ter tomado um partido tão óbvio, que eles foram assassinados. E eu, a única pessoa que poderia tê-los defendido, não estava lá. Eles atacaram a minha casa dois dias depois que a Ordem conseguiu capturar alguns Comensais. Foi pura retaliação. E eu não previ isso, não fiz nada para impedir. Pensei que se me afastasse deles, eles estariam seguros, mas não estavam. – ele olhou fundo nos olhos dela e viu ali tanta dor e tanto pesar, tanta culpa, como ele pensou que só ele mesmo fosse capaz de sentir.

- A morte dos meus pais também foi minha culpa. – ele se viu confessando, mesmo sem notar. Ela apenas o encarou, esperando que continuasse, enquanto ele desviava o olhar e fixava a chuva novamente. A noite já caía e longas sombras entravam pela janela, manchando o rosto de ambos e dando-lhes uma aparência irreal e triste, - Fui eu quem planejou a fuga do meu pai de Azkaban. Eu que o ajudei a sair de lá. Achei que depois que Snape... Bom, achei que depois de tudo, ele seria perdoado. Mas não foi. Salvei meu pai da prisão, para vê-lo morto menos de 24 horas depois. E minha mãe foi morta em combate, porque ele a enviou sem ajuda alguma. A enviou para que ela morresse, pelo erro que eu cometi. Minha culpa, Hermione. Não há como negar. Porque, por esse mesmo erro, Dumbledore também está morto. E isso também é minha culpa. – entreolharam-se, e sentiram que algo estranho, algo que nunca haviam imaginado, se passava entre eles. Uma compreensão e uma cumplicidade que esperariam encontrar em qualquer pessoa, menos um no outro.

- Eu sinto tanto a falta deles. - a morena declarou, com um suspiro, - Não poder contar mais com eles, não vê-los mais. E não ter ninguém que pudesse falar disso, porque ninguém entenderia.

- Potter é órfão também, Granger. Por que não falou com ele? Vocês não são tão amigos? – ele indagou, deixando transparecer um pouco de irritação na voz, nem ele sabendo o porquê.

- Harry não compreenderia isso, Draco. É diferente. – ela disse, afastando-se dele, e saindo do seu abraço. O loiro sentiu um lampejo de contrariedade por vê-la afastar-se, e apenas a encarou.

- Por que diferente? Por que ele é o menino-que-sobreviveu? – havia ironia na voz dele, e as lágrimas retornaram ao rosto dela. Arrependeu-se de ter sido tão frio.

- Não. Porque ele nunca soube o que era ter os pais por perto. Nunca sentiu saudade, apenas a falta deles. Nunca soube o que era ter realmente alguém ali, que sempre estaria ali. Não que ele não sofra, mas é uma dor diferente. Ele sofre a perda de algo que jamais teve. Eu senti tanto a perda, quanto a falta de cada gesto que eles tinham. É algo que dói mais, por saber que existiu, e que foi perdido.

- Eu entendo. – ele disse, sentindo-se cada vez mais perdido. Era exatamente como ele se sentia. Jamais havia imaginado que ele e Granger, a sangue-ruim de cabelo arrepiado, teriam tanto em comum. Partilhavam suas culpas, suas perdas. Ficaram em silêncio mais alguns minutos, e o loiro percebeu as lágrimas voltarem aos olhos dela. Hesitou alguns segundos, ma acabou levando a mão aos cabelos cacheados, e os afagando, levemente, a trazendo de volta à posição em que estavam antes.

_Where are you now?  
Where are you now_?_  
'Cuz I oh I'm kissing you  
I, I'm kissing you ohh_

A noite já havia caído e a escuridão dominava a biblioteca. Não havia mais nenhum som na casa, todos deveriam ter ido dormir, e Draco não pôde deixar de sentir uma certa raiva por ninguém ter ido procurar Hermione. Mas, no fim, era melhor assim. Olhou para baixo e viu que ela dormia, os olhos inchados e a face marcada por lágrimas. Fechou os olhos também e decidiu não sair dali. Com a mão livre conjurou um cobertor e cobriu os dois, ajeitando-se melhor, para que ficassem confortáveis sobre o sofá antigo. Fechou os olhos e tentou adormecer, esforçando-se para ignorar os pensamentos que cruzavam sua mente. Como o fato de que jamais havia se aberto tanto, nem mesmo com Pansy, sua namorada por anos. Ou de que realmente gostava da companhia de Hermione, não apenas porque lhe era vantajoso. Encontrara alguém semelhante a ele, alguém que entenderia o que ele pensava, e isso, ao contrário de ser motivo de alegria, era perturbador. Porque a pessoa era alguém que ele julgava desprezar. E notava que havia poucas coisas mais distantes do que o que ele sentia agora pela garota que dormia ao seu lado do que desprezo.

Amizade, concluiu. Deveria ser isso a tão famosa amizade que os Grifinórios alegavam sentir. Essa cumplicidade imensa e essa vontade de ficar perto. Adormeceu tentando convencer-se disso e ignorando totalmente a parte de sua razão que lhe dizia que sentir vontade de beijar os lábios da morena, não era exatamente um sinal de amizade.

* * *

**Bjs e**

**R E V I E W !**


	5. O Inesperado

**Título: **Além do Espelho  
**Autora: **DarkAngel  
**Sinopse – **Dois lados de um mesmo espelho. Dois lados de uma mesma guerra. Dois lados de uma mesma história. Não há caminhos errados para quem não tem escolhas.  
**Shippers: **Draco Malfoy\Hermione Granger (e mais alguns outros sem importância ao longo do caminho, como Remus\Tonks, Andromeda\Ted, Harry\Ginny, Harry\Snape e por aí vai)  
**Gênero: **Romance\Songfic\Angst\Drama  
**Classificação: **NC-17\M  
**Spoilers: **até Enigma do Príncipe fielmente seguindo o canon e, depois disso, alguns pedaços de Deathly Hollows, mas não tudo e não necessariamente canon.

**Disclaimer: **Nem as músicas dos capítulos, nem os personagens do universo de Harry Potter me pertencem, e eu definitivamente não ganho dinheiro com isso.

**Música do Capítulo: **_**Right Here, Stained.**_

* * *

**Capítulo V**

O Inesperado

Acordou sentindo-se cansada, como se tivesse tido um dia exaustivo, e não foi preciso muito tempo para que se lembrasse o porquê de estar sentindo-se tão mal. Ron... O garoto que implicara com ela nos primeiros meses de escola, o ruivo que a fazia rir, ainda que fosse de exasperação, que fora seu porto seguro, seu companheiro e de Harry, por quase dez anos.

Era o trio reduzido a uma dupla, um casal reduzido à solidão, o amor reduzido à culpa.

Sentou-se no sofá, deixando o cobertor que estava sobre ela escorregar até o chão. Olhou em volta e viu que estava sozinha. Lembrou de Malfoy e das confissões que haviam trocado, quase sem sentir, na noite passada, e deixou um suspiro escapar. Como estava cansada. Levantou e saiu da biblioteca, indo até o seu quarto. Precisava de um banho, de comida, precisava fazer alguma coisa para não pensar, porque pensar, naquele momento, era algo muito arriscado.

Entrou no corredor de seu quarto e viu, escorado à sua porta, parecendo adormecido, Harry, sentado no chão, os óculos escorregando para o lado. Aproximou-se lentamente e chamou por ele, baixinho, fazendo o moreno acordar e, imediatamente, colocar-se de pé, abraçando a amiga como se sua vida dependesse disso.

- Eu fui tão burro ontem, Mione. Deixei você sozinha exatamente quando você precisava de alguém. Me desculpa.

- Não precisa, Harry. – ela disse, sentindo lágrimas começarem a cair mais uma vez, e abraçando o amigo de volta, - Eu precisava ficar sozinha... Eu... – a voz da garota embargou e ela não pôde mais falar. O moreno apenas acariciou o topo de sua cabeça e afastou-se um pouco, fitando-a nos olhos.

- Eu estou aqui, Mione. Sempre. Você e o Ron foram a primeira família que eu tive. Meus primeiros amigos. Eu nunca vou deixar nada acontecer com você, eu juro.

- Harry... - ela começou e foi interrompida.

- Eu sei o que você vai dizer, Mione. Eu sei que não foi minha culpa, nem de ninguém. Mas eles levaram Ron. Eu não vou deixar que levem você também. Vem, - ele disse, carinhosamente, puxando-a pela mão, - vem comigo que eu vou cuidar de você.

Ela se deixou conduzir, dividida entre a culpa que a consumia e a gratidão por ter Harry tão próximo. Não era culpa dele. Ela sabia que não era, era sua. Mas ela não precisava que Harry se atormentasse com isso. Seguiu o amigo enquanto ele a levava, pelas escadas, para o andar de baixo, decidido a mantê-la próxima dele, de qualquer maneira que pudesse.

_I know I've been mistaken _  
_But just give me a break and see the changes that I've made_  
_I've got some imperfections_  
_But how can you collect them all and throw them in my face?_

Ele havia acordado quando o dia ainda nem tinha nascido e simplesmente não conseguira adormecer de novo. A proximidade de Hermione o impedia. Observou o rosto da garota por vários minutos, deixando-se perder em pensamentos que, há dois anos atrás, o teriam feito achar que enlouquecera. Ela parecia tão frágil. Nunca havia pensando que Granger poderia ser tão suave, sempre a vira como a parte sensata e forte do trio maravilha, mas agora via que ela era apenas humana. Exatamente como ele, que pensava ser melhor que todas as pessoas que conviviam com ele, e, agora, percebia que não era assim, nem nunca tinha sido. Ele havia cometido tantos erros, e, naquele momento, achava tão injusto que aquela menina, que nunca havia feito mal a ninguém, estivesse sofrendo tanto, enquanto ele, que cometera tantos deslizes e fizera tanta gente sofrer estivesse, ainda que de uma forma dura, imune a qualquer tipo de sofrimento. Não havia mais ninguém a quem ele fosse apegado, logo, não havia ninguém que ele pudesse perder.

Saiu da biblioteca e foi até a cozinha. Estava com fome, não havia comido nada no dia anterior. Passara o tempo todo dividido entre a preocupação com Hermione, que estava desacordada, e a exasperação, pois Potter insistira em ir ao funeral e enterro de Weasley, mesmo que isso pusesse metade da Ordem em perigo. Quando chegou ao local, encontrou Potter despedindo-se da namoradinha e sua mãe, que voltariam para o buraco que chamavam de casa. A garota havia, finalmente, concordado em voltar para a sua família. Percebera, enfim, que a guerra era muito mais do que algumas aventuras imprudentes com os amiguinhos e dera-se conta que sua presença ali, inexperiente, apesar de talentosa, só trazia preocupações adicionais e muito pouca ajuda.

Quando mãe e filha sumiram na lareira, restaram ele e Potter na cozinha fria. Ele ignorou a presença do outro, enquanto servia-se de café, que havia encontrado sobre o fogão, e sentava-se à mesa. Ele precisava dormir, estava dolorido devido à sua posição no sofá a noite toda. Viu o rapaz moreno servir-se também de café e sentar-se do outro lado da mesa, parecendo perdido em pensamentos e tristeza. Imbecil, pensou o loiro. Ficava ali, com aquela cara de enterro porque havia perdido um amigo e a namoradinha tinha ido embora, em vez de tentar ajudar a única pessoa que, aparentemente, havia restado em sua vida. Se Potter cuidasse direito da amiga que tinha, ele não precisaria se preocupar com ela e, então, tudo seria mais fácil. Considerou, por alguns momentos, a possibilidade de falar para Potter que havia passado a noite com Hermione, só para ver a reação do outro, mas conteve-se. Afinal, ela era sua aliada, e não faria bem algum ele irritar tanto alguém de quem ele deveria estar tentando se aproximar.

Depois de alguns minutos, o moreno levantou-se e pegou uma poção do sono, do armário em cima da pia, e parecia decidido a sair da cozinha e ir para seu quarto, dormir. Aquilo foi a última gota para Draco. Até a estupidez de Potter deveria ter um limite.

- Você sabe onde está a Granger? – Potter congelou onde estava e fitou o loiro.

- Por que está perguntando? – disse, desconfiado.

- Porque ela saiu daqui ontem, sem dizer a ninguém aonde ia, e ainda não apareceu. Eu pensei que vocês eram amigos. Ela some e você nem quer saber onde ela está? – retrucou o loiro, com um sorriso cínico. O moreno deu dois passos na direção do primeiro, parecendo prestes a explodir.

- O que você fez com ela, Malfoy? Se você tocou num fio de cabelo da... – a voz dele era exaltada e Malfoy riu amargamente.

- Pare de ser idiota, Potter. O que eu ganharia com isso? Perguntei porque é realmente engraçado. Juram amizade, diz por aí que são o trio maravilha, mas eu não vejo você a ajudando. Deveria, às vezes, dar valor ao que está aqui e não ao que já perdeu, sabia, Potter? Eu não precisei fazer nada com a Granger. O fato de que você não faz já é suficiente.

- Do que é que você está falando? – o rapaz parecia realmente confuso.

- Ah, Potter, por favor. Você é realmente tão cego assim? Achei que esses óculos serviam para alguma coisa. Deixar a garota sozinha quando o namorado dela morreu? Passar a noite toda sem nem ao menos procurar saber onde ela podia estar? Se isso é a tão famosa amizade, eu prefiro não ter amigos. – o loiro levantou e saiu da cozinha, com Potter em seu encalço.

- Onde ela está, Malfoy?

- E quem disse que eu sei? – retrucou, sem parar de andar.

- Sabe ou não?

- Talvez eu saiba, mas sabe o que, Potter? Eu não vou dizer. – ele parou na porta do próprio quarto e cruzou os braços, num gesto desafiador, - Não vou dizer porque, a esta hora, ela deve estar descansando e se você é tão burro que não consegue adivinhar onde ela estaria, é melhor mesmo que ela fique sozinha. Mas, se quer mesmo saber se ela está bem, sente aí na porta e fique esperando, ora. – deu de ombros e entrou em seu próprio quarto.

Foi mais de uma hora depois que ouviu passos pelo corredor e, abrindo uma pequena fresta de sua porta, viu a cena que se desenrolava a sua frente.

Ótimo, ele pensou. Quem sabe agora aquele Grifinório cego via a amiga que tinha e ele não precisaria mais se preocupar com ela. Ele tinha mais o que fazer do que pensar em Granger. Claro que tinha. Muito mais. Era realmente uma pena que ele não conseguisse lembrar exatamente o quê.

_But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting _  
_You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting_  
_And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting_  
_Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting_

Foram dias de paz triste, mas, de certa forma, abençoada, naquela casa onde raramente via-se algum rosto feliz, ou alguém que não estivesse sofrendo. Harry parecia decidido a não deixar que ninguém lembrasse tristezas, a não fazer nada que pudesse entristecer alguém e, por conseqüência disso, exatamente como o antigo dono da casa deixava, por vezes, sua melancolia infiltrar-se por todos os lugares e contagiar os habitantes e visitantes do lugar, a vontade imensa que Harry tinha de fazer todos se sentirem bem também os contagiou, de maneira quase que involuntária. Uma semana de paz, uma semana de calma, uma semana em que seria quase inacreditável que havia uma guerra acontecendo lá fora. Mas durou apenas uma semana. Não era porque, de alguma maneira, os integrantes da Ordem haviam dado uma pausa em suas buscas, pesquisas e ações, que a guerra havia parado de acontecer. Não era porque um de seus membros mais valorizados e importantes havia perdido o melhor amigo que Voldemort deixaria de atacar, ou que suas Horcruxes seriam destruídas de maneira mais fácil ou rápida. Talvez fosse exatamente o contrário.

Havia uma pessoa em Grimmauld Place, no entanto, que não encarava tal mudança de maneira positiva. Draco Malfoy estava, mais do que nunca, mal-humorado e prestes a explodir com alguém, caso lhe fosse dado a chance. Ele não tinha mais companhia, nem alguém com quem conversar. Passava horas sozinho na biblioteca, sem ter alguém que brigasse se ele dormisse, ou que simplesmente mostrasse que havia alguém naquele maldito lugar que o via como uma pessoa.

A reaproximação do Testa Rachada e de Granger havia sido promovida por ele, afinal. Se não fosse a intervenção que ele fizera, Potter não teria enxergado o quanto a sua amiguinha precisava dele. Ele só não imaginara que o imbecil de cabeça aberta iria monopolizar a tal ponto a sua então aliada. Não desgrudava da garota por um segundo. Era incrível. E, portanto, ele não tinha como se aproximar dela, sem que Potter estivesse junto. Não lhe ocorreu, nem por um segundo, que o seu plano original de aproximar-se de Hermione para se aproximar de Potter, seria muito facilitado, uma vez que os dois estavam juntos. Acostumara-se tanto com a presença da morena, que não conseguia mais se adequar àquele lugar sem ela ao seu lado.

A semana, no entanto, acabou. Havia uma guerra lá fora, havia batalhas a serem lutadas, lugares a serem protegidos, Horcruxes a serem descobertas, e, num entardecer particularmente sombrio, com uma garoa fina e insistente caindo do céu cinzento, foi quando Potter decidiu que estava na hora de voltarem a agir. Enterrou-se em uma reunião em Lupin e, por horas, nenhum deles foi visto, e, o mais incrível, haviam deixado Hermione de fora. A morena podia ser encontrada, o rosto fechado em zanga, sentada na biblioteca, onde Draco também estava, com um sorriso estampado nos lábios, soltando risadas baixas a cada vez que ouvia a morena resmungar contra o veto de Harry à sua participação da reunião.

- Sabe, Hermione, se você continuar resmungando desse jeito eu nunca vou acabar de ler esse livro.

- Ora, vá ler no quarto então, Malfoy. – retrucou a morena, de maneira azeda.

- Não, prefiro ficar aqui. – o loiro fechou o livro que fingia ler e encarou a garota que estava sentada na mesma poltrona que sempre ocupava, - Quem sabe se você falar sobre o que está lhe incomodando, você consiga parar de resmungar e eu possa ler em paz. – ele deu um sorriso cínico, que a garota recebeu com um olhar frio.

Você precisa praticar mais isso,- Isso é um oferecimento de ajuda, Malfoy Porque, por algum motivo, eu não me sinto nem um pouco inclinada asabe conversar com você, já que não acho que seu oferecimento seja honesto. – ela o encarava de maneira dura, e o loiro a fitou de volta. Droga. Não era para ele O jeito que brilhavam quando elaachar os olhos dela tão interessantes, era estava com raiva, a maneira como pareciam chispar (exatamente como os de McGonagall) quando ela o analisava, da maneira que estava fazendo agora. O loiro deu-se uma sacudidela mental e decidiu ser honesto. Até agora, parecia ter sido a política que o levara mais longe com a jovem que agora o encarava.

- Bem, façamos assim, então. Eu quero ler, você resmungando não me ajuda, só conseguirei ficar em paz para ler se você se acalmar, e eu penso que se você falar, isso vai acontecer, portanto, sim, eu tenho muito interesse em te ouvir. – a garota o fitou entre incrédula e irritada.

- Na verdade, você quer me ajudar, porque isso te beneficia?

- Hum... Sim. – declarou o loiro, depois de considerar a questão por um momento, - O fato de que eu ganho alguma coisa te ajudando, não muda o fato de que eu te ajudo, certo? - ela o encarou por mais alguns segundos e pareceu ceder.

- Não é nada, na verdade. É só que... Harry parece não ter meios termos. Antes ele me incluía em tudo, parecia realmente _depender_ de mim e agora, me excluiu dessa reunião e algo me diz que eu não vou poder sair desta casa por um bom tempo. Isso não é justo.

- Talvez ele só queira te proteger, Granger. – declarou Draco, dando de ombros, e então acrescentou, com um ar inocente, - Quer dizer, talvez eu te deva desculpas, eu realmente não deveria ter pegado tão pesado com ele naquele dia, logo depois que tudo aconteceu. Eu poderia ter falado menos. Tenho certeza de que ele perceberia de que você precisava de ajuda sozinho. Se eu não tivesse dito nada, talvez agora ele não estivesse tão super protetor. – o loiro voltou a encarar o livro, com um ar impassível, esperando que suas palavras surtissem efeito. Sim, ele havia ajudado Potter. Sim, ele queria que o imbecil-que-não-podia-morrer cuidasse da única amiga que havia restado, mas ele não estava disposto a deixar que o imbecil levasse os créditos por tudo. Não estava mesmo.

- O que você quer dizer? Ela o encarava com um ar intrigado – Vocês conversaram sobre mim?

- Não exatamente. Eu só disse para ele prestar atenção nas coisas que ainda estavam aqui em vez daquelas que já havia perdido. – ele voltou a olhar para a garota, que parecia perdida em pensamentos, a expressão confusa e com um ar de algo mais que Draco não conseguia definir, -Bem, realmente, Granger, isso vai passar, certo?

- É, - ela respondeu, - Vai.

Voltou a encarar o livro e Draco fez o mesmo, sorrindo internamente. Mais um ponto que ele ganhava com Granger. Talvez ele fosse perder um com Potter, mas, naquele momento, aquilo não pareceu importante.

_I hope you're not intending _  
_To be so condescending it's as much as I can take_  
_And you're so independent_  
_You just refuse to bend so I keep bending till I break_

Hermione encarava a nuca do rapaz loiro, que agora lia, parecendo muito concentrado, seu livro sobre poções exóticas da América Central. Quem _era_ aquele rapaz? Definitivamente, não Draco Malfoy. Desde quando Draco Malfoy, o sangue-puro, o adolescente que odiava nascidos trouxas, o menino que havia atormentado ela e seus amigos durante toda a sua vida escolar falava com Harry Potter sobre o bem estar de Hermione Granger? E, o pior, desde quando Hermione Granger sentia-se feliz com isso? Toda a atenção de Harry naquela semana, todos os cuidados, todos os segundos que ele fizera questão de passar ao lado dela não haviam lhe dado a sensação de aquecimento, de conforto, talvez até um pouco de alegria, que saber que Draco percebia coisas que seu melhor amigo demorava a perceber, lhe dera. Na verdade, que ele nem ao menos teria percebido se não fosse a ajuda do loiro.

Ficou mais algum tempo na biblioteca e saiu dali ainda sentindo-se confusa. Eram coisas demais, acontecendo rápido demais. A guerra, a morte de seus pais, a busca pelas Horcruxes, a vinda de Draco, a missão fracassada, a morte de Ron, a superproteção de Harry. Era tudo demais, às vezes. Entrou em seu quarto e escorou-se contra a porta, sentindo a cabeça ferver. Precisava ordenar seus pensamentos, seus sentimentos para, ao menos, definir o que, exatamente, estava sentindo. Mas não seria naquele momento que encontraria a calma e a quietude que precisaria para fazer isso. Mal havia entrado no quarto, uma batida se fez ouvir, e ela virou-se, com um suspiro, abrindo a porta e dando de cara com Harry, que trazia um sorriso de desculpas estampado no rosto.

- Posso entrar, Mione?

- Ora, Harry, pensei que não quisesse a minha companhia. – ela falou, mas afastou-se para dar passagem ao rapaz, que se sentou na beira da cama que ela ocupava, enquanto ela fechava a porta e vinha sentar-se ao lado dele.

- Não diga isso, Mione. É só que eu realmente precisava organizar algumas coisas com Lupin. Eu... eu acho que encontramos a pista de alguma das Horcruxes, Mione. – os olhos da morena arregalaram-se com a notícia, tanto de felicidade, quanto de medo, - Mas é apenas uma vaga idéia, eu tive que explicar tudo para o Lupin para que ele pudesse nos ajudar e ele nunca encontrou uma Horcrux antes, então pode ser apenas um alarme falso, mas eu preciso ir até lá e verificar.

- Onde? Onde que está? Quando nós vamos?

- Está em algum lugar em... bem... Por aí, Mione. E _eu_ vou partir amanhã pela manhã, bem cedo. Mas eu vou com o Lupin, Mione. Apenas os dois.

- Harry! – a garota exclamou, indignada, - Eu sempre estive ao seu lado, você sabe disso, aquela primeira Horcrux que nós encontramos, você nunca ia ter conseguido destruí-la sozinho, você precisou de mim e de Ron com você. Como que você vai ir até lá sozinho? Não é justo, Harry. Eu entrei nessa guerra para estar ao seu lado, por mais que você não quisesse. Eu entrei para lutar, Harry, para te ajudar a vencer. Você não pode simplesmente me deixar para trás agora. Eu não sou uma inútil. Eu sei que eu falhei quando não consegui defender o Ron, eu sei que foi minha culpa, mas você não pode fazer isso comigo, Harry. Não pode. – ela nem havia notado que estava de pé, e que lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, até ver Harry olhá-la, alarmado e vir até onde ela estava, secar uma lágrima que escorria pelo rosto da morena e abraçá-la.

- De onde você tirou isso, Mione? Não foi sua culpa, o que aconteceu com Rom não foi culpa de ninguém. É uma guerra, Mione. Pessoas morrem. – ele a encarou nos olhos, ainda segurando-a nos braços, - E é por isso que eu não quero que você vá agora, Mione. Só desta vez. É tudo muito recente. A morte de Ron me fez ver que...Que nem sempre tudo dá certo no fim. Nos já passamos por coisas muito piores aquelas, com muito mais Comensais, muito mais perigosos, e, no entanto, Ron se foi. É a guerra. Ninguém sabe se volta, quando decide ir. É por isso que eu te peço, Mione. Eu não quero perder tudo que me restou. Eu acho que eu... eu nunca tinha me dado conta do quanto você significa para mim até que alguém me fez ver que eu poderia te perder. – Hermione continuou encarando o amigo. Sabendo que ele falava de Malfoy. O que aquele loiro havia dito para Harry? – Por favor, Mione. Diz que vai ficar, desta vez, só desta vez? – o apelo dos olhos verdes dele a fez amolecer e ela, lentamente, concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Talvez fosse bom mesmo, que ela se mantivesse afastada da ação por alguns dias mais. Ainda estava abalada com a morte de Ron. Não que não houvesse presenciado mortes antes, mas nunca de alguém tão próximo.

Harry abriu um sorriso, ainda que pequeno, e a abraçou mais uma vez.

- Eu não quero acordar você amanhã quando eu sair, mas eu volto logo, está bem? Vão ser apenas alguns dias e eu estarei de volta. Eu juro.- a garota deu um pequeno sorriso e acenou com a cabeça. As crises de protecionismo de Harry lhe irritavam, em grande parte das vezes, mas, naquele momento, ela estava achando muito reconfortante que ele estivesse se importando tanto com ela. Harry fixou o olhar no dela novamente e, muito devagar, aproximou-se do rosto da morena, colocando brevemente os lábios sobre os dela, liberando-a do seu abraço logo em seguida e a puxando em direção à porta.

- Vamos, Mione. O jantar deve estar pronto.

Hermione deixou-se conduzir, em estado de choque. O que havia sido aquilo? Uma demonstração de amizade, certo? Ela sabia que já não se sentia atraída por Ron há muito tempo, mas tampouco conseguia enxergar Harry de qualquer maneira que não fosse puramente amistosa. Havia sido uma demonstração de amizade, era óbvio. Amigos dão selinhos uns nos outros. Claro que sim.

A garota jantou sem nem notar o que estava comendo, remoendo o que havia acabado de acontecer. Recolheu-se cedo, dando um grande abraço de despedida em Harry e, não querendo ficar sozinha com ele, alegou sono e saiu da cozinha antes de qualquer outro. Por estar tão perturbada, também não percebeu o par de olhos cinzas que estiveram postos sobre ela durante toda a refeição.

_But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting _  
_You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting_  
_And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting_  
_Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting _

Havia um certo loiro, que acordou em Grimmauld Place, e olhou pela janela encontrando um dia ainda extremamente nublado e ainda com uma pequena garoa e, ainda assim, sorriu e deixou escapar um "Que belo dia!", enquanto espreguiçava-se a saía da cama. Devia ser pouco mais de oito horas, e ele levantou-se, colocou uma roupa realmente confortável e decidiu descer para o café da manhã, sentindo-se bem humorado como não se sentia há dias. Sem Potter. Sem lobisomem. Sem gente chata, sem aborrecimentos. Era, finalmente, um pouco de paz, naquela mansão super habitada. Havia ainda um semipensamento, que sua mente recusava-se a deixar escapar, mas que, mesmo assim, estava lá: sem Potter, sem interferências, a companhia de Hermione, em horário integral, única e exclusivamente, para ele.

Sempre fora uma pessoa possessiva. Com seus brinquedos, seus amigos, suas coisas, sua companhias. Naquele lugar, a única companhia descente parecia ser a de Granger, logo, não era absolutamente nem um pouco estranho que ele não quisesse dividir tal companhia com ninguém, muito menos com o imbecil que atendia pelo nome de Harry Potter. Chegou à cozinha e a encontrou vazia, exceto por Dobby, que começava a preparar o café da manhã. O elfo anda encolhia-se de medo a cada vez que o via, mas estava ficando mais relaxado aos poucos. Não era uma boa coisa que ele manchasse sua imagem em construção de bom moço, por algo tão bobo quanto mal tratar um elfo doméstico, por mais divertido que isso fosse. Não demorou a que Hermione viesse lhe fazer companhia, silenciosa e parecendo distraída, ainda com um ar triste que perpetuava na sua expressão mesmo quando ela sorria. Draco desviou o olhar da garota logo depois de lhe dar bom dia, não iria funcionar ficar olhando para ela o tempo todo e imaginando causas da tristeza. Não que fosse preciso ser um gênio para saber, o namorado dela havia morrido há uma semana, mas, naquela manhã, parecia haver algo além da tristeza, parecia haver uma preocupação a mais. Culpa do Potter Pateta, óbvio, refletiu o loiro, sair em missão e deixar a garota para trás. Draco não conseguia decidir o que deveria ser pior para ela: ficar e sofrer com a falta de informações, ou ir e correr o risco de morrer. Lembrou-se da cena na noite anterior, quando a morena havia deixado a cozinha apressada, parecia querer fugir de Potter, o que teria acontecido?

Sacudiu a cabeça. _Chega, Draco._ Ele pensou. Chega de divagações. Aproxime-se dela para, quando Potter voltar, você ser a terceira parte de um novo trio. Uma dupla nunca funciona, uma tríade havia sido a base do Cicatriz por toda a sua vida, ele precisaria de alguém ali, para completar a parte faltante do esquema. Concentrando-se nisso, começou a puxar assunto com Hermione. Ela parecia não muito interessada a princípio, mas foi soltando-se aos poucos, e não demorou para que restabelecessem a antiga facilidade de comunicação dos dias anteriores à missão. Não que houvesse muitas opções, afinal. Eram apenas os dois e Dobby naquela casa, nenhum dos outros membros parecia achar que eles deveriam receber informações já que o Precioso Eleito de Cabeça Aberta não estava lá.

Passaram-se dez dias de leve camaradagem e quase amizade entre os dois. Horas perdidas na biblioteca entre discussões vãs sobre propriedades de plantas ou a eficácia de algum feitiço, onde Hermione acabava recitando um almanaque e fazia Draco calar-se com um olhar. Por vezes, ele chagava a enfurecê-la apenas para tirá-la da apatia que parecia tomar conta dela, com o olhar parado e angustiado. Nunca mais havia ouvido o riso de Hermione... E isso fazia falta de uma maneira estranha.

_I've made a commitment_  
_I'm willing to bleed for you_  
_I needed fulfillment_  
_I found what I need in you_

Estavam na cozinha de Grimmauld Place, era o dia de folga mensal de Dobby, que havia se oferecido para ficar (como fazia em todas as suas folgas), mas Hermione não havia permitido que ele ficasse. Ela e Malfoy poderiam se virar durante um dia sem um elfo doméstico. Levantaram-se tarde e decidiram pular o café da manhã e começar a preparar o almoço, Hermione indicava o que precisaria a Draco tentava ajudar. Mas não estava tendo sucesso algum. Quando ela pediu que ele cortasse as cebolas, em menos de dois minutos, ele tinha um corte no dedo. Quando indicou uma panela e pediu ara que ele mexesse seu conteúdo, em trinta segundos ele tinha uma queimadura. Ela o observava e começou a sorrir, de forma divertida. Como podia ser tão descoordenado em uma cozinha e ter tanta graça em outras coisas?

Aqueles dias em confinamento, tendo apenas um ao outro como companhia, havia estreitado seus laços e Hermione atrever-se-ia a dizer que estavam começando uma amizade com grandes chances para dar certo. Depois de ter que ajudar o loiro, e em conseqüência disso, atrasar a refeição, por três vezes, quando ele conseguiu queimar a outra mão em uma chaleira de água fervente, a garota desistiu de pedir ajuda. Indicou os armários com os pratos e pediu que ele pusesse a mesa. A porta da cozinha estava fechada, isolando os sons do exterior. Draco foi até o primeiro armário e localizou a pilha com os pratos, puxando os dois últimos para tira-los de lá, em vez de pegar os dois primeiros. O resultado da ação mal pensada foi toda a pilha desabar em direção ao chão, e Hermione virar-se rapidamente para impedir que uma dúzia de porcelanas Black virassem caquinhos. Encarou o garoto loiro que deu dois passos para trás, quando viu os pratos vindo em sua direção, e riu.

Uma risada limpa, contagiante. Ela fez os pratos flutuarem até à mesa, e apoiou-se na pia para não perder o equilíbrio. Os risos dela ecoaram pelo lugar.

- Se você fosse um pouquinho mais desastrado, não estaria vivo!

- Ah, Hermione, fica quieta. – o olhar zangado se desfazendo quando viu o rosto iluminado novamente. Sentira falta do sorriso dela. E aquela não era uma boa linha de pensamento.

- É bom ver que as coisas mudam, não é? – falou uma terceira voz, vinda da porta – Quem diria que vocês estariam rindo juntos algum dia. – a palavras tinham um tom acusatório e Hermione ficou séria mais uma vez.

- Harry! Não sabia que já tinha voltado! – ela foi até o moreno e abraçou-o. E por isso não viu o olhar raivoso que Draco lançou ao ato. Mas Potter viu. E aquela visão não lhe agradou.

- Como foi a missão, Harry? –ela parecia ansiosa e Harry a envolveu em um abraço apertado, desta vez. Ela precisava dele. Talvez, mais que isso, ele precisava dela. Era tudo que havia lhe restado. Precisava ter Hermione perto, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, mas do que Lupin, mais do que Ginny, que havia sido enviada para a Romênia, com seu irmão, por causa da guerra. Só haviam sobrado eles dois. E ele iria certificar-se de que Hermione ficaria ao lado dele, sempre.

- Vem comigo, Mione. - Ele falou, sorrindo e repetindo o ato de dar-lhe um breve selinho, antes de arrastá-la para fora da sala, - Eu te conto no meu quarto. -Hermione seguiu, meio espantada, mas a curiosidade venceu qualquer outro sentimento, e deixou para trás um rapaz frustrado e com raiva, com ciúmes e uma vontade enorme de pegar aquele imbecil de cabelos de porco espinho e afogá-lo em uma banheira de água fervente.

O que havia sido aquilo? Aquele beijo? Quem ele pensava que era para beijar Hermione daquele jeito? Mas aquilo não iria ficar assim. Não iria mesmo.

* * *

**Bjs e **

**R E V I E W !**


	6. Definindo Caminhos

CAPÍTULO SEIS

**Título: **Além do Espelho  
**Autora: **DarkAngel  
**Sinopse – **Dois lados de um mesmo espelho. Dois lados de uma mesma guerra. Dois lados de uma mesma história. Não há caminhos errados para quem não tem escolhas.  
**Shippers: **Draco Malfoy\Hermione Granger (e mais alguns outros sem importância ao longo do caminho, como Remus\Tonks, Andromeda\Ted, Harry\Ginny, Harry\Snape e por aí vai)  
**Gênero: **Romance\Songfic\Angst\Drama  
**Classificação: **NC-17\M  
**Spoilers: **até Enigma do Príncipe fielmente seguindo o canon e, depois disso, alguns pedaços de Deathly Hollows, mas não tudo e não necessariamente canon.

**Disclaimer: **Nem as músicas dos capítulos, nem os personagens do universo de Harry Potter me pertencem, e eu definitivamente não ganho dinheiro com isso.

**Música do Capítulo: **_**Day Late Friend, Anberlin.**_

**Capítulo Seis**

Definindo caminhos

_my day late friend_

A porta se fechou e Hermione virou-se para encarar o moreno, que sorria. Havia muito tempo que não via o amigo feliz. Ou parecendo feliz, de qualquer maneira. Ele a abraçou novamente e tirou os pés dela do chão, gargalhando.

- Uma a menos, Mione! Só faltam duas! Duas! O que quer que seja de Ravenclaw e a cobra! Nós estamos tão perto, Mione! Tão, tão perto! – a garota não pode deixar de rir também, era como um peso a menos dentro dela, a felicidade do moreno era tão contagiante. Ela retribuiu o abraço, sorrindo também.

- Como foi, Harry? O que aconteceu? Onde está o Remus? – mas o garoto apenas balançou a cabeça, como se nada daquilo fosse importante. Colocou-a de volta no chão e lhe encarou, os olhos verdes brilhando.

- Foi complicado, mas está feito. E descobrimos a pista de mais uma, Mione. Nós vamos conseguir pegá-la, só precisamos descobrir como destruí-la. Só isso. – Hermione deixou de sorrir.

- Bem, Harry, não é como se fosse fácil, não é? – ele balançou a cabeça mais uma vez.

- Para quem já esperou tanto Mione, já perdeu tanto, lutou tanto... Só mais dois obstáculos... É quase um sonho.

Hermione percebeu o brilho nos olhos do amigo. Há quanto tempo não via aquele brilho alegre lá? Que mal haveria, afinal, em ter um pouco de esperança?

- Você tem razão, Harry. Falta pouco.

Sorriu para o garoto que pareceu tomar uma decisão. Com muito mais decisão do que jeito, Harry a beijou. A reação de Hermione foi rápida. Mal Harry havia encostado seus lábios nos dela, ela o empurrou, lhe encarando com um ar entre irritado e com pena.

_only time will tell_

- Harry! – ele a olhou um tanto confuso, estava claro que nem ele mesmo sabia o que havia feito.

- Eu... Mione... – ele respirou fundo, - Eu acho que eu gosto de você, Mione. – o olhar firme dissolveu-se num sorriso reconfortante.

- Não, Harry, você não gosta. Não _desse_ jeito. E você, no fundo, sabe disso. Você está tentando me compensar por tudo que eu perdi, e tentando se manter longe da Ginny, porque sabe que é perigoso para vocês dois que ela fique ao seu lado. Eu sei que você gosta de mim, Harry, e eu o amo exatamente da mesma maneira: como um irmão.

O garoto ficou em silêncio algum tempo e então suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados, em frustração.

- Eu acho que... Talvez eu tenha mesmo confundido tudo, Mione, mas é que com o que aconteceu ao Ron... E a partida de Ginny, e aí o Malfoy fica em volta de você o tempo todo! Ele _tem _que estar aprontando alguma coisa. – Hermione riu do ar irritado de Harry. Sentiu-se, por um instante, de volta à escola, onde tudo poderia ser culpado em Malfoy, onde suas principais preocupações eram birrinhas infantis.

- Sabe, Harry, eu _realmente _acho que o Malfoy mudou. Ele não é _tão _ruim assim. Você deveria deixar ele se aproximar, ele pode ajudar muito mais do que está ajudando. Talvez até ter informações sobre a Horcrux ou Nagini. – disse ela, racionalmente.

- Talvez... É só que eu não consigo confiar nele. Eu sei que Dumbledore confiava, mas eu não consigo. Não ainda.

- Bem, você devia, ao menos, tentar. – ela disse, dando de ombros, - Vou deixar você descansar agora e vou ver como vai o almoço.

Estava quase saindo do quarto quando ouviu a voz de Harry.

- Mione! – ela se virou, - Er... Desculpe. – a garota apenas sorriu e fechou a porta atrás de si, indo para a cozinha.

_so let me get this straight_

Draco encarava as panelas que borbulhavam lentamente sobre o fogão com uma fúria que diria que cada uma das bolhas que subia havia lhe feito uma ofensa grave, irreversível e pessoal.

_Qual_ era o problema de Potter, afinal? Já não estava namorando a fêmea dos pobretões? _Por que_ ficava dando beijos em Hermione daquele jeito?

Mas, pensando bem, _qual _era o problema _dele_? _Por que _se importaria se Potter beijasse Slughorn em pessoa, sobre a mesa da cozinha daquele lugar, durante o jantar? Ele não tinha nada com isso. E também não tinha nada a ver com quem Hermione beijava. Se ela quisesse beijar Potter, ótimo, que beijasse. Que deixasse ele lhe abraçar, e tocar seus cabelos, e sentir seu gosto, e o toque da sua pele, e... DROGA! _Qual era _o problema daquela garota?

Naquele momento, a garota em questão entrou na cozinha e recebeu um olhar extremamente irônico como cumprimento.

- Ora, ora. Parece que a festinha de boas vindas foi rápida.

Hermione o encarou como se ele tivesse ficado insano.

- Como assim?

- Bem, parece que vocês estão juntos agora. Pensei que fossem ficar lá em cima e deixar o almoço para mais tarde, em virtude das "comemorações" do feliz casal.

- Ah, por favor, Malfoy, Harry é meu melhor amigo, ele só queria falar comigo.

- Parecia mais com queria te tirar daqui. E rápido. Porque nós estávamos conversando. Potter estava com ciúmes, Hermione, não vê?

- Por Merlin, Malfoy, deixe de ser idiota! Harry é meu melhor amigo! Percebeu que eu não estava bem, e tentou me consolar da melhor maneira que podia. Ele é um bom amigo! – as vozes começavam a ficar alteradas, mas nenhum dos dois percebia, presos pelo calor da discussão.

- Ele não é nada! Nem teria notado que você estava precisando de alguém, senão fosse por mim! Ele estava com ciúmes!

- Pare de ficar repetindo isso, Draco, que droga! Harry é meu melhor amigo!

- Todos os seus amigos têm o direito de beijar você? – Hermione estava exasperada.

- Talvez tenham!

- Ótimo, considere-me seu amigo, Granger.

Um passo cobriu o espaço entre eles e não havia mais tempo, ou lugar, ou guerra, ou preocupação. Havia Draco lhe beijando. E havia Hermione lhe correspondendo.

O que é percepção do perigo, ou preocupação, quando o seu mundo se resume a conforto? Quando o beijo parece ser o exato, quando os corpos se ajustam, as essências se completam, os perfumes de fundem, quando o mundo, de repente, parece... Certo? Quem mediria o tempo, quem ouviria passos, que notaria a presença bastante cansada e, depois da visão que teve, um pouco pasma, de um antigo professor de Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas, quando havia descoberto o lugar que nascera para estar? Ninguém, com certeza. A menos que o tal professor decidisse tossir, de maneira discreta, e fizesse as duas pessoas se separarem apressadamente.

O rosto de Hermione estava um tom intenso de vermelho, o de Draco ainda mais pálido que de costume. Nenhum dos dois sabia o que dizer, e o silêncio dominou o aposento, enquanto Lupin encarava os dois jovens a sua frente.

- Professor, nós... Ahn...

- Vocês não precisam se explicar, Hermione. Eu não sou mais seu professor, e vocês são maiores de idade. Mas tomem mais cuidado. Nunca se sabe quem pode entrar pela porta.

- Isso não vai se repet... – começou a garota, mas Draco a interrompeu.

- Nós tomaremos, Lupin, obrigado pelo conselho e nos perdoe a indiscrição.

Hermione lhe lançou um olhar muito irritado e recebeu um sorriso irônico como resposta, mas a discussão não aconteceu, pois mais membros da Ordem chegavam na cozinha naquele momento, para saberem como havia sido a missão.

A reunião foi, de uma maneira bastante resumida, vazia. Harry parecia estar decidido a não dar detalhe algum sobre absolutamente nada. Localizações vagas, frases soltas, respostas indefinidas e, depois de quase uma hora, muitos foram embora com a nítida impressão que não sabiam de uma única vírgula a mais do que sabiam quando haviam chegado lá. Muitos deles nem sabiam _para que_ aquela missão havia ocorrido. Entre esses, encontrava-se Draco. Era sobre isso que o rapaz pensava, em seu quarto, algum tempo depois. Potter havia sumido com Lupin, para averiguar alguma coisa, os outros membros da Ordem haviam invadido a biblioteca, Hermione estava desaparecida, portanto, só lhe restava seu quarto.

Uma batida leve na porta fez com que ele desviasse os olhos de seu livro e dissesse um "entre" sem muita vontade. Hermione entrou no quarto com um ar decidido, parecendo pronta para uma missão realmente difícil e Draco conteve um sorriso. Apostava qualquer coisa, todos os galeões que tinha, que ela ia tentar tornar o que tinha acontecido na cozinha em algo racional e palpável.

- Nós precisamos conversar. – o ar decidido se estendia ao tom da voz, e Draco sentia vontade de rir.

- Por quê? – ela lhe encarou, incrédula.

- Porque nós precisamos esclarecer o que aconteceu na cozinha!

- Por quê? – a repetição daquela pergunta e o ar inocente que o rapaz ostentava estavam fazendo o sangue de Hermione ferver.

- Bem, Malfoy, aquilo foi algo impensado e infantil de se fazer, você não pode sair por aí beijando as pessoas!

- Talvez não, se as "pessoas" não correspondessem, Hermione. Mas, a partir o momento em que você respondeu ao meu beijo, aquilo deixou de ser algo "impensado e infantil" e passou a ser algo bom. – ela abriu a boca para protestar, mas ele levantou a mão, indicando que não havia terminado de falar, e continuou, no mesmo tom calmo e levemente irônico, - Eu _jamais_ imaginei que chegaria o dia em que um Sonserino ensinaria a uma Grifinória a ser impulsiva, mas esse momento chegou. Espero que Salazar não esteja se revirando na cova. Há coisas, Hermione, que só funcionam quando nós _não_ pensamos sobre elas. Aquele beijo foi um desses casos.

- Não existe nada que não possa ser pensado, Draco. – ela disse, cruzando os braços e o encarando, com um ar superior. Aquilo o irritou muito. Quem ela pensava que era para encará-lo com superioridade?

- É mesmo? – ele indagou, se aproximando dela, fazendo-a recuar até estar escorada contra a porta, - Então pense enquanto eu faço isso.

Pressionou seu corpo contra o dela, encarando os olhos castanhos, conseguia sentir que ela já não tinha uma linha coerente de pensamentos. Na verdade, ele também estava, aos poucos, perdendo a dele. Desviou o olhar para os lábios, que já estavam entreabertos, a respiração quase presa, as mãos que, de alguma forma, estavam entrelaçadas às suas.

Voltou a encará-la e se aproximou lentamente, tocando os lábios com leveza, apenas um leve roçar, que a fez tirar uma de suas mãos de entre as dele e entrelaçá-la em seu cabelo, puxando-o para mais perto, aprofundando o beijo. A língua de Draco pediu passagem, e a boca de Hermione alegremente cedeu, sentindo o gosto de café que ele tinha. Draco aproximou-se ainda mais, os dois corpos colados, e conseguia sentir o calor do corpo dela, através da blusa fina que ela usava. As mãos pálidas percorreram a extensão dos braços, e uma delas entrou nos cabelos cacheados, enquanto a outra enlaçava a cintura da garota, que subiu as duas mãos para os cabelos loiros e finos. Poderiam ficar ali para sempre, por muito tempo, não importava. Até que Draco sentiu seu corpo pedir por mais, e ele precisou de todo o seu autocontrole para se afastar.

Se Hermione ficava preocupada por um beijo, ele realmente não queria saber o que ela faia se as coisas fossem mais... Longe.

- Nós ainda não podemos ficar fazendo isso, sem ao menos, conversarmos. – ela declarou, a voz entrecortada.

- Quem disse que não? – ele respondeu, a voz rouca, seu corpo ainda colado ao dela, e precisando de muito autocontrole para não beijá-la novamente, - Isso aqui foi o melhor exemplo de que não pensar, às vezes, traz alegria.

Ela riu de novo, e aos poucos se desvencilhou dos braços dele, indo em direção à porta.

- Talvez, Malfoy. Talvez você tenha razão.

Sorriu mais uma vez e, antes de abrir a porta para sair, apressou-se até o lado dele e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, sumindo em seu quarto, segundos depois.

Draco jogou-se na cama e fechou os olhos. Ele não iria pensar. Seguiria seu próprio conselho e não iria pensar. Sorriu e pegou o livro novamente.

Não pensar era tão bom, às vezes.

**Bjs e**

**R E V I E W !**


	7. Are we or are we not?

**Título: **Além do Espelho  
**Autora: **DarkAngel  
**Sinopse: **Dois lados de um mesmo espelho. Dois lados de uma mesma guerra. Dois lados de uma mesma história. Não há caminhos errados para quem não tem escolhas.  
**Shippers: **Draco Malfoy\Hermione Granger (e mais alguns outros sem importância ao longo do caminho, como Remus\Tonks, Andromeda\Ted, Harry\Ginny, Harry\Snape e por aí vai)  
**Gênero: **Romance\Songfic\Angst\Drama  
**Classificação: **NC-17\M  
**Spoilers: **até Enigma do Príncipe fielmente seguindo o canon e, depois disso, alguns pedaços de Deathly Hollows, mas não tudo e não necessariamente canon.

**Disclaimer: **Nem as músicas dos capítulos, nem os personagens do universo de Harry Potter me pertencem, e eu definitivamente não ganho dinheiro com isso.

**Música do Capítulo: **_**Delicate, Damien Rice.**_

* * *

**Capítulo Sete**

Are we or are we not?

_We might kiss when we are alone _  
_When nobody's watching _  
_We might take it home _

- Isso é simplesmente absurdo! – foi a exclamação de Hermione, após mais um dos muitos beijos que haviam acontecido durante as últimas duas semanas.

- Por quê? – indagou Draco mais uma vez. A cena já começava a ficar repetitiva. Ficavam sozinhos, acabavam se fitando por alguns instantes, o olhar tornava-se um beijo; o beijo, uma discussão sobre a sua inconseqüência; a discussão, mais um beijo, como num ciclo, que só era quebrado por sons ou visões que anunciavam que mais alguém se aproximava.

- Você já pensou, Draco, se mais alguém nos vê, além de Lupin? – o antigo professor andava lançando vários olhares e sorrisos encorajadores para os dois, desde o episódio na cozinha.

- Não, Hermione, não pensei. – a garota fez um som irritado e afastou-se dele, indo para o outro lado da biblioteca, onde haviam estado durante boa parte do dia. Harry e Hermione pesquisando, Draco, aparentemente, lendo, mas, na verdade, tentando descobrir sobre o que era que os outros dois tanto pesquisavam, e liam, e conferenciavam.

Fazia quinze minutos que Harry havia saído do lugar, e levara menos de três para que Draco e Hermione se beijassem.

- Pois devia ter pensado. Como você acha que Harry vai reagir se nos pegar assim? Aos beijos, no meio da biblioteca? – Draco deu um sorriso cínico.

- Bem, ele não poderia fazer nada, poderia?

- Ele poderia ficar louco de raiva, Draco! Seu "planinho" não era se aproximar dele?

- E que melhor maneira de fazer isso do que estar com a única e melhor amiga dele? – ele disse, com um ar indiferente.

Um silêncio pesado seguiu essas palavras e foi num tom frio que Hermione voltou a falar.

- Então é esse o motivo? Se aproximar do Harry?

Draco suspirou, cansado, o ar indiferente sumindo e uma expressão quase triste surgindo em seu lugar.

- É _óbvio_ que não, Granger. Eu não sou burro, e sei que se Potter descobrisse sobre nosso... Envolvimento, ele era capaz de me pôr para fora daqui. Eu já lhe disse um milhão de vezes: eu.não.pensei.sobre.isso.

A expressão de Hermione suavizou, enquanto Draco, pela primeira vez, mediu o peso de suas próprias palavras. Ele realmente estava arriscando sua posição frágil e a confiança precária que começava a conquistar dentro da Ordem por uns amassos em Hermione Granger?

Mas quando a garota se aproximou e o abraçou, sem segundas intenções, sem interesses que não fossem dar e receber conforto, ele percebeu: não eram os amassos, e os beijos, e o desafio. Era apenas ter alguém que se importasse. De verdade.

_So why do you fill my sorrow_  
_With the words you've borrowed_  
_From the only place you've known_

Devolveu o abraço, e permaneceram em um silêncio confortável alguns segundos, até que Draco verbalizou algo que estivera o incomodando naquele momento.

- E por que não contamos?

Hermione se afastou e sentou em sua cadeira, enquanto Draco sentava-se de frente para ela, do outro lado da mesa.

- É muito cedo para que Harry saiba. – a voz dela estava decidida.

- Muito cedo para que eu saiba o quê? – perguntou Harry, entrando na biblioteca. Hermione lhe sorriu, enquanto Draco lhe lançava um olhar profundamente irritado.

- O que vai ter para o jantar. – respondeu a garota, recebendo um olhar estranho do amigo, que acabou se sentando ao lado dela e retomando sua pesquisa.

Hermione evitou o olhar de Draco o resto da tarde, e saiu da biblioteca antes dos outros dois. Jantou apressadamente e seguiu para o seu quarto.

Agora, era ela quem não queria pensar.

_We might make out when nobody's there_  
_It's not that we're scared_  
_It's just that it's delicate_

Passava da meia noite quando uma batida leve na porta tirou Hermione de seu quase sono. Não estava dormindo, mas estava com os olhos fechados tentando descansar. Foi até lá e, quando a abriu, não encontrou ninguém, apenas um pedaço de papel no chão. Pegou-o e fechou a porta novamente, abrindo o pequeno pergaminho.

"_Pensar demais faz mal, Granger. Venha até meu quarto e nós podemos conversar, que tal?_

_D."_

Hermione encarou o bilhete com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios. Então agora ele queria conversar? Era óbvio que ela não iria. Precisava dormir. Tinha mais o que fazer que ficar por aí, conversando de madrugada com Draco Malfoy, no quarto dele.

Cinco minutos depois, Hermione entrava, sem bater, no quarto em frente ao seu. Encontrou Draco com uma calça de pijamas, e nada mais. Ele estava deitado, lendo um livro, e levantou o olhar quando ouviu a porta se abrir e fechar, e Hermione entrar no quarto. O cabelo dele caía sobre os olhos, e um sorriso presunçoso dançava em seus lábios, ao encarar a garota.

- Quem diria, Granger, você invadindo meu quarto de madrugada. Os tempos mudam. – ele fez um ar sério, e Hermione girou os olhos.

- Eu não invadi, Malfoy, você me chamou. Quer conversar sobre o quê?

Ele largou o livro e sentou-se com as pernas cruzadas sobre a cama, observando a garota à sua frente. Ela tinha um brilho decidido no olhar que ele começava a achar fascinante, um jeito desprovido de malícia, de consciência de que poderia manipular os outros com sua inteligência. Hermione não era bonita, não no sentido estrito da palavra. Ela era... Diferente.

A maneira como os cabelos cacheados emolduravam seu rosto, os olhos que sempre estavam brilhando, fosse fúria, raiva ou tristeza que estivesse por trás de seu brilho. Ele se perguntava, naquele instante, como jamais havia notado tudo isso em Hogwarts, e a única resposta que tinha era a de que nada daquilo estava lá antes. Ou que ele estava tão cego pelos seus próprios preconceitos que jamais veria nada daquilo antes. Antes de perder sua família e se ver sozinho no mundo, antes de ter que estar em uma guerra sem ter escolhido lutá-la, antes que todos os seus planos fossem destruídos pelo homem que ele costumava admirar.

Mas as pessoas mudam, interna e externamente. Ele havia mudado... Hermione também. Em algum momento entre seu último ano em Hogwarts, e sua deserção para o lado de Potter na guerra, a garota metida a sabe tudo havia se tornado uma mulher, uma bela mulher, forte e decidida. E era por esta mulher que Draco começava a admitir que estava... Encantado.

Não apaixonado, ou qualquer destas bobagens, mas ela era a companhia mais agradável que havia ali. Sempre há um lado útil em tudo, talvez o lado útil de sua atual situação fosse perceber o quanto Granger poderia ser uma boa companhia.

Hermione andou até a cama, e sentou-se de frente para Malfoy, uma das pernas dobrada embaixo do corpo, a outra tocando o chão, e os braços apoiados no colchão, enquanto ela o fitava, em silêncio.

Malfoy não era mais o mesmo. Seus olhos já não traziam o brilho de raiva constante que sempre tinham, suas feições não se contorciam mais em desprezo quando a via. Ele apreciava sua companhia, e nem ao menos precisava falar para que ela soubesse disso. E isso a fascinava. Em algum momento entre a fuga dela, junto com Harry e Ron, para o esconderijo da Ordem, e a adesão de Malfoy ao seu lado da guerra, Draco Malfoy tornara-se um homem interessante. Frio, ainda, sim, cínico e irritante, mas mais calmo, mais consciente, mais aberto a chances, menos dado a preconceitos, mais... Humano.

E era para conversar com aquele homem que ela deixara de dormir e se encontrava na cama de seu antigo rival de escola, apenas de camisola e robe, sem se preocupar com o que pensariam dela, se soubessem que ela estava ali.

- Então... – ela começou, - Conversar sobre o quê? – Draco riu de leve, e deu de ombros.

- Qualquer coisa. Nós nunca conversamos, e eu não conseguia dormir... Aposto que você também não. – o tom dele não era de brincadeira, ou escárnio, ou os costumeiros ares zombeteiros que eles haviam se acostumado a usar quando estavam um com o outro. Ele estava sendo franco e aberto, talvez pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram, há tanto tempo atrás. Ou talvez, pensou Hermione, fosse apenas agora que eles verdadeiramente se conheciam.

- É, eu também não conseguia dormir. – ela admitiu.

Draco se mexeu, desconfortável, na cama, indo um pouco mais para trás e apoiando-se em uma das almofadas que estavam escoradas contra a cabeceira da cama.

- Algum motivo em específico? – Hermione deu de ombros, e também trocou de posição, sua perna começava a formigar. Passando as duas pernas para cima da cama, uma ao lado da outra, de frente para Draco.

- Tudo. Harry acha que o fm da guerra pode estar tão perto e eu acho isso tão... Improvável. – ela disse, com uma risada um tanto seca, como se zombasse de si própria por não acreditar total e cegamente em seu melhor amigo, - Eu me sinto um pouco... Traidora, por não confiar completamente. – Draco suspirou, havia lido tudo corretamente o que a garota queria dizer. Ele esticou a mão, e tocou na mão dela, que repousava em seu colo, fazendo-a o encarar.

- Você não está traindo ninguém, Hermione, só está sendo realista. – ela riu mais uma vez, da mesma maneira nervosa.

- É, eu sei, minha razão sabe, mas meu coração não está aceitando isso muito bem.

- É o eterno dilema dos raros grifinórios dotados de cérebro, sabe? Ter que aprender a dividir sua confiança entre sua razão e suas emoções. A maioria de vocês apenas deixa os impulsos os guiarem, cegamente. – ele riu da expressão levemente indignada da garota, - Eu estava brincando. É normal que você se sinta assim, eu acho. Vocês são amigos há muito tempo, não é? – ela assentiu e deu um sorriso leve, encarando a parede e parecendo ver além dela, como se pudesse visualizar suas lembranças.

- Ele e Ron foram os primeiros amigos que eu tive no mundo mágico. Eu não era exatamente popular com os Trouxas, e entre os Bruxos eu também não estava me saindo muito bem... Até eles aparecerem. Os melhores e mais verdadeiros amigos que eu jamais tive, ou vou ter. E não confiar cegamente no julgamento de um deles é quase contra a minha natureza, mas algo me diz que nada pode ser assim tão simples.

Draco a observou em silêncio e então a puxou pela mão que ainda segurava, fazendo com que ela deitasse a seu lado, sem tocá-la, apenas virando-se, ficando de lado também, para encará-la, deitada ao seu lado, suas respirações tocando o rosto do outro, e seus olhos no mesmo nível.

- É por causa do julgamento dele que você não quer contar sobre nós? – Draco indagou suavemente, - Por que você pensa que ele não vai aceitar, por causa do Weasley? É por isso que você se sente uma traidora?

- Desde quando você usa Legilimência para falar comigo, Draco? – ela perguntou, meio brincando, meio séria, fazendo Draco sorrir brevemente.

- Eu não preciso de Legilimência para ver o óbvio. Você que está acostumada a esse pessoal que não pensa a sua volta. – ela fingiu um ar ofendido por alguns segundos e observou o ar dele ficar sério, de uma maneira calma, enquanto a encarava, sendo retribuído com a mesma intensidade.

- Eu não quero ter que ficar escondendo ou mentindo sobre nada, Hermione. Eu já fiz isso o suficiente por toda uma vida. – ele sussurrou, sem ao menos saber a razão porquê estava falando tão baixo, - Você não devia se importar com o que vão pensar de você. Eu nunca achei que se importasse.

- Eu não me importo por mim, Draco. Mas você sabe o que eles vão pensar, quando souberem, não sabe? – ela sussurrou de volta. Draco apenas assentiu.

Sim, ele sabia. Que ele a estava usando para ficar bem daquele lado, que ele havia enredado uma garota que ainda estava frágil pela perda de seu melhor amigo e namorado, para se sair bem de uma situação. Como se alguém fosse conseguir enganar Hermione de maneira tão óbvia.

Pela primeira vez ele não agia buscando recompensas, ou tendo segundas intenções e ele seria acusado de fazer exatamente isso, sem que eles lhe dessem uma segunda chance de se explicar.

_We might make love in some sacret place_  
_The look on your face is delicate_

Qualquer explicação entre eles era desnecessária. Eles sabiam o quanto a companhia um do outro lhes fazia bem, sabiam o quanto apreciavam seus momentos em silêncio e seus olhares cúmplices, mas também sabiam que jamais teriam como explicar isso de forma convincente, de uma maneira que Hermione não ficasse parecendo uma adolescente boba e desconsolada e Draco, um aproveitador que tentava tirar proveito da suposta fragilidade de Hermione.

Ele se aproximou lentamente e viu Hermione fechar os olhos, sabendo que ele a beijaria. Levou alguns segundos a mais do que levaria para alcançá-la, apenas para admirar o rosto dela, com os olhos fechados, a prova suprema de confiança que ele tanto queria que alguém lhe desse. Os lábios de Hermione sempre eram quentes, como se tivessem um fulgor interno, que jamais permitissem que ficassem gelados, a pele dela era macia e cheirava a mel.

Ele virou-se lentamente na cama, ficando por cima de Hermione, sem pressioná-la, no entanto, seus corpos mal se tocavam, enquanto ele enredava uma de suas mãos pelo cabelo dela, e com a outra, se apoiava sobre a cama. Sentiu quando as mãos de Hermione passavam por suas costas nuas, e o puxavam para si, abrindo a boca e permitindo que Draco aprofundasse o beijo, acomodando-se sobre as almofadas e entre os travesseiros, deixando que a mão dele, agora livre de suportar seu peso, acariciasse seu rosto e seus ombros, de maneira leve e rápida. Cada toque durando apenas o tempo necessário para que ela soubesse que ele havia ocorrido, e sumindo em seguida, como se ele temesse que ela fosse frágil demais, e pudesse se partir com qualquer toque mais forte.

Ele quebrou o beijo, alguns segundos, encarando-a quando ela abriu os olhos e então desceu a boca para seu pescoço, depositando beijos suaves por toda a sua extensão, até alcançar os ombros, onde ele afastou delicadamente o tecido do robe, e encontrou as alças da camisola. Retomou o beijo, mexendo nas alças da roupa dela com a mão livre, enquanto Hermione, uma vez mais, puxava-o pelas costas, aproximando-se dele, deixando claro que não desaprovava o que ele fazia.

Draco mais uma vez se afastou, ficando de joelhos sobre a cama, cada perna de um lado das pernas dela, e admirou a garota por alguns instantes até que, sem desviar o rosto do rosto dela, passou uma das mãos do tornozelo até o joelho, demorando-se ali, e então subiu mais, passando pela coxa, levando o tecido da camisola ao mesmo tempo que seu toque subia. Quando já não conseguiu mais tirar o tecido que atrapalhava tanto do caminho apenas com aquele toque leve, puxou Hermione de encontro a si, fazendo com que ela ficasse de joelhos também, baixou a cabeça até o pescoço da garota, enquanto suas mãos continuavam sua exploração, tirando o robe que ainda atrapalhava, já meio caído, e atirando-o ao chão.

Puxou a camisola com delicadeza, revelando completamente o corpo da mulher que ele passara a admirar tanto, em tão pouco tempo. Olhou nos olhos dela e conseguiu ler nervosismo, mas também o espelho do desejo que ele sentia. Beijou-a mais uma vez, com calma e paciência, e afastou-se novamente, para livrar-se da calça, que agora o incomodava tanto quanto a roupa de Hermione estava o incomodando antes. Quando a beijou, desta vez, deixou transparecer mais da fome que sentia, a necessidade por contato, a vontade de ter Hermione como sua, como não havia sentido por ninguém antes. Sentiu a respiração da garota cada vez mais rápida, fazendo par com a sua, já descompassada, enquanto a deitava mais uma vez, sem romper o beijo.

Quase como se já tivessem vivido aquela mesma cena milhares de vezes antes, Hermione deu passagem para o corpo de Draco entre suas pernas, enquanto ele se controlava para não ser apressado, e acabar machucando-a.

O primeiro movimento de Draco foi lento, contido, cuidadoso e ele percebeu que Hermione se tornava desconfortável, com a dor que ele sabia estar causando. Parou sobre ela e tornou o beijo mais profundo, fazendo-a se acalmar, se sentir segura, antes de mover-se mais uma vez, enquanto beijava o pescoço e os ombros dela, suas mãos procurando as mãos de Hermione e unindo-as, passando segurança.

Os movimentos continuaram lentos, até que ele sentiu, finalmente, que Hermione unia-se a ele nos movimentos, os primeiros sons escapando dela, gemidos baixos, contidos, mas presentes, mais uma vez espelhando os dele. Movendo-se juntos, não demorou a que Draco sentisse que não agüentaria mais, derramando-se dentro de Hermione, e continuando a se mover, até que ela também deixou um gemido mais alto escapar, por se sentir completa, exatamente como ele.

Encararam-se, enquanto recuperavam o fôlego, e Draco saiu de cima dela, puxando-a para cima de seu peito, enquanto acariciava os cabelos da morena, conseguindo se sentir em paz, pela primeira vez, desde que a guerra começara. Ele viu Hermione adormecer e só então permitiu que seus olhos se desviassem da garota e finalmente se fechassem, adormecendo.

Em paz.

_We might live like never before_  
_When there's nothing to give_  
_Well how can we ask for more_

* * *

**Bjs e **

**R E V I E W !**


	8. Nunca Subestime Seu Inimigo

**N.A: Disclaimers e bla bla bla em todos os capítulos anteriores.**

**Música usada aí não me pertence, e se chama _Unstoppable, The Calling._**

**EXPLICAÇÃO NECESSÁRIA: A partir de agora o plot antigo dá adeus, e o novo tomou conta. A visão que vocês terão ali embaixo do Voldemort está mudada. Ele está mais diplomático e político e, exatamente por isso, na minha visão, muito mais perigoso XD**

**Você mata maníacos. Como se destrói um homem racional?**

**Hauhauahuahu**

**Era isso, espero que curtam o capítulo, me digam o que acham, ok?**

**Ah, mais um aviso, essa fic tem duas capas XD**

**A primeira, encomendada por mim, para a telle, e a outra, dada de presente pela Vickweasley (aperta), que é des.lum.bran.te!**

**Há um link para ambas no meu profile.

* * *

**

**Capítulo Oito**

Nunca Subestime o Inimigo

"_If we had this night together_

_If we had a moment to ourselves_

_If we had this night together, then we'd be unstoppable"_

Silêncio.

Nada além do silêncio, cheiro de mel, e conforto.

Quem disse que qualquer pessoa precisaria mais do que isso para se sentir completo era louco, completamente louco, e absolutamente insano.

Não se precisa de muita coisa para se ser feliz, talvez. Ou talvez felicidade seja um estado tão relativo quanto é absurdo e, por isso, nos preencha pelas coisas mais simples, nas horas mais surpreendentes e fuja, apressada, quando tentamos compreendê-la melhor, num esforço para apreender seu significado.

Ou talvez, simplesmente se esvaeça com a rapidez que um floco de neve derrete no fogo, pelo mesmo tipo de motivos que a traz, como, por exemplo, a quebra do silêncio, uma batida na porta, ou alguém se movendo, nervosa, em seu abraço.

Draco abriu os olhos, assustado, quando ouviu alguém bater na porta de seu quarto e atrapalhar sua linha tão abandonada de raciocínio, na qual ele havia feito questão de esquecer quem era, ou onde estava, e dedicou-se à prática dos sentidos. Nada de pensamentos, apenas sinta. Estava se saindo tão bem, mas o mundo parecia ter outros planos.

O mundo não parava de bater na porta e estava gritando com voz rouca e beirando ao desespero, que ele abrisse a porta, pois era muito importante.

Potter era tão irritante às vezes, ou melhor, sempre, que ele sentia vontade de socá-lo até que ele esquecesse como se faz para gritar. Infelizmente, essa não era uma opção, e ele levantou, fazendo sinal para que Hermione, que lhe encarava, com olhos espantados, ficasse em silêncio.

- O que é, Potter?

- Abre essa porta, Malfoy! A Hermione sumiu! – a garota fez um som estranho estrangulando um grito e Draco congelou. Merlin, onde haviam se metido!

- E você acha o que, Potter? Que eu estou com ela aqui? – ele perguntou, tentando esconder o tom levemente trêmulo da voz com uma soma enorme de sarcasmo em cada palavra. Hermione enfiou a cabeça no travesseiro quando ouviu o loiro, e ele teve uma vontade súbita de rir.

- Não seja idiota, Malfoy! Quero saber se ouviu algo durante a noite, o quarto dela está desarrumado, mas não tem ninguém lá!

Draco parou para pensar alguns segundos. Hermione não poderia aparatar para seu quarto, então. Para onde a garota iria, para não levantar suspeitas?

- Já procurou na biblioteca, Potter? Aposto como ela dormiu lá, em cima de algum livro!

- É óbvio que já, Malfoy! Ela não está lá!

- E na sala do piano? – Draco indagou, finalmente abrindo a porta, apenas o suficiente para que conseguisse enxergar Harry. O rapaz lhe lançou um olhar confuso.

- Por que na sala do piano? Claro que não! O que ela estaria fazendo lá?

- Bem, eu olharia. Ela estava indo para lá, ontem à noite.

Os rapazes se entreolharam, enquanto Hermione entendia a deixa e começava a pôr a camisola e o roupão. Draco amaldiçoava Potter, que não saía da porta, por perder a visão.

- Vou olhar lá, então, Malfoy. Mas se ela tiver sumido, você é o principal suspeito. – ele deu um olhar ameaçador para Draco e sumiu escadas abaixo, enquanto Mione olhava para Draco, nervosa.

- Droga! O que eu digo?

- Que perdeu a hora, e acabou dormindo lá. Leve isso. – ele empurrou um livro nas mãos da garota, enquanto ela desaparatava para a sala do piano, aparecendo lá, apenas um segundo antes de Harry entrar, nervoso e olhar para a amiga que estava parada na frente do sofá.

- Por Merlin, Mione! Você quer nos matar do coração?

- Ahn... Eu... perdi a hora e dormi aqui...? – ela disse, com ar de dúvida. Harry deixou o ar sair pela boca, se acalmando e encarando a menina.

- Eu estava a ponto de ir atrás de você, sabia? Com equipe de resgate e tudo. – ela girou os olhos, exasperada.

- Eu só perdi a noção da hora, e dormi no lugar errado. – o que nem chegava a ser uma mentira, ela concluiu - E ainda é muito cedo... – disse, olhando pela janela e vendo que o sol mal havia acabado de nascer. – Por que você estava me procurando?

- Encontramos Neville. Ele estava desaparecido desde o fechamento de Hogwarts, eu pensei que ele havia ido embora, mas nós o encontramos ontem... Ele está diferente. – Harry disse, encarando a amiga como se não a visse. – Na verdade, ele que nos encontrou... A avó morreu. – Hermione levou a mão à boca e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, - Ele quer se juntar à Ordem. Deve chegar por volta da hora do almoço, e como a Sra. Weasley está em casa... Precisávamos encontrar um lugar para ele... E eu também pensei que você quisesse saber dele.

- Claro. Fez bem em vir me chamar. Eu vou pôr uma roupa, no meu quarto, e comer alguma coisa, e providencio um quarto para o Neville. – ela ficou em um silêncio contemplativo, por alguns instantes, - Como foi que aconteceu, Harry? – eles se encararam, e não era necessário palavras para que soubessem o que ela queria saber. Seria mais um ataque, mais coisas de Voldemort, mais famílias como a dele, a dela, a de Draco, que ele estava destruindo, por nada?

- Ninguém sabe. Nem mesmo Neville. Ela só... Sumiu.

Hermione baixou a cabeça e saiu do lugar, subindo para seu quarto, e indo para a cozinha em seguida, onde encontrou Draco, já tomando café.

Desejaram-se um bom dia desajeitado, e ela comeu em silêncio. Pobre Neville, ela pensava, mais uma pessoa sozinha no mundo, por causa dessa maldita guerra. Compreendia perfeitamente os motivos dele para querer lutar. Não havia o que qualquer pessoa não faria para defender a própria família, havia?

"_Do you think that this is right, or is it really wrong?_

_I know that this is what we've been wanting"_

Pouco depois, Hermione dava os últimos retoques no quarto que ficaria para Neville, no segundo andar da casa, próximo ao quarto de Harry. Uma vez que a descontaminação da casa havia acabado, Grimmauld Place não era o pior lugar para se viver. Havia, claro, sempre, os quadros inoportunos, que se recusavam a sair da parede, como o quadro da Sra. Black, ou as pequenas surpresas desagradáveis que apareciam em alguns armários, como uma espécie diferente de mofo, que grudava na pele, e levava dias para sair, ou pequenos bichinhos não-identificáveis que continuavam morando em um armário do terceiro andar, já que ninguém se atrevia a mexer neles, por causa de suas presas, mas, no geral, era um lugar "habitável".

Olhava em volta do quarto, tentando ver algo mais que precisasse ser arrumado. Queria que Neville se sentisse o mais confortável possível, depois do que havia acontecido com sua avó. Ouviu a porta se fechar e virou-se, esperando encontrar Harry, mas era Draco quem lhe encarava, um meio sorriso de canto brincando nos lábios. Ela corou e não desviou o olhar. Não conseguia e, na verdade, não tinha vontade.

- Você não se despediu de mim, de manhã. – ele disse, num tom quase frio.

- Bem, não é como se tivéssemos tempo. Harry estava louco atrás de mim. Imagina se ele me pega lá, Draco! – ela parecia absolutamente apavorada com a perspectiva, e Draco aproximou-se lentamente dela, que ficou apenas observando o olhar cinza. Como nunca havia notado como aquela cor era bonita antes?

- Sabe... Você realmente pode compensar por isso agora. – ela sorriu em resposta, e ele a beijou, de uma maneira diferente de todas as outras vezes.

O toque já não era mais rápido, ou urgente. Os beijos já não tinham gosto de pressa, ou apenas calor do momento. Foi um beijo para ser saboreado. Lento, calmo, explorador, como se tivessem tempo para conhecerem um ao outro, como se uma guerra não estivesse pairando sobre suas cabeças do lado de fora do quarto que estava sendo preparado para mais uma vítima dela.

Não chegaram a se separar com o fim do beijo, apenas se abraçaram, e Hermione encontrou o lugar perfeito para ela, junto ao peito de Draco, com a cabeça apoiada sobre o ombro dele, enquanto sentia a respiração do rapaz acariciar seus cabelos, e ele corria as mãos pelas suas costas.

- Foi uma maneira melhor de dizer bom dia que Potter fazendo você aparatar para a sala do piano. – ele sorriu de leve - O que ele queria tão cedo?

- Contar sobre o Neville. Você soube? – ela indagou, levantando o olhar para encontrar o dele, e sentindo, pela primeira vez, a sensação de segurança ao mergulhar naquela imensidão gelada.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e entendeu o que ela passava pelo olhar. Mais um como eles. Sem nada mais, a não ser lutar.

- Nós precisamos descer logo. – Hermione disse, - Vão sentir a nossa falta.

- Eu sei... – o olhar dele pareceu se perder alguns segundos, - Eu não gosto disso.

- Do quê? – perguntou, intrigada, afastando-se um pouco, e saindo do abraço, e Draco deu de ombros e colocou as mãos nos bolsos, parecendo, ainda, perdido.

- Tudo. Mais uma pessoa para o nosso lado, mais uma pessoa para o lado deles... No fim, Hermione, nós somos apenas números nos exércitos, fazendo quase que diferença nenhuma. Eu não queria estar no meio disso. Nunca quis. Nenhum de nós quis. Acho que, por mais que eu abomine admitir, nem Potter nunca quis. E não ter escolhas é uma coisa que me frustra. – ele correu as mãos pelos cabelos finos, um gesto tão comum em Harry e que Hermione nunca havia reparado que o loiro fazia também, embora com efeitos completamente diferentes, já que os fios claros corriam entre os dedos dele, deixando o cabelo exatamente da mesma maneira que estavam antes, assim que Draco tirasse a mão dos fios.

- Bem, é como você disse. Não temos escolhas. – ela aproximou-se novamente e o abraçou. Era realmente um bom lugar para se estar, concluiu. Ele entremeou uma mão em seus cabelos, e permaneceu em silêncio alguns segundos.

- Vamos fugir. – ele disse, no tom mais brincalhão que ela já havia ouvido ele usar. Não era muito, beirava a seriedade, mas ela percebeu a brincadeira por trás das palavras. _Só podia _ser uma brincadeira. Ela riu, de leve.

- Para onde?

- Qualquer lugar... Bem longe. Sem guerras, sem preocupações, sem Potters batendo nas portas dos quartos de manhã... – ela riu de novo, e o beijou, e Draco se permitiu saborear ser beijado por ela. Sempre havia sido ele a tomar a iniciativa antes. Isso era bom... O toque dos lábios quentes, e o cheiro doce dela, o toque do cabelo, e a maciez da pele. Era bom demais e acabou cedo demais, mas eles tinham o mundo para enfrentar.

Saíram do quarto, com um olhar cúmplice que não havia antes de Draco entrar lá. Certas coisas nascem sem pedir licença, tomam forma sem ter porquê, surgem quando menos se espera, e pelas pessoas menos oportunas... Mais nem por isso são coisas que não devem ser aproveitadas.

"_Now, we can both learn_

_Somehow, you'll see it's all we have_

_Love, it keeps us together_

_And I need love"_

Dizer que o clima da reunião da Ordem àquela noite era desanimador, era, na verdade, subestimar a capacidade dos presentes de se sentirem desanimados. As notícias eram, para dizer o mínimo, espantosas.

Lupin esperava por todos com um ar grave, mais ainda do que o costumeiro ar sério do lobisomem. Até mesmo Tonks parecia séria e compenetrada, Kingsley mal conseguia esconder seu descontentamento com algo e Arthur Weasley guardava um ar tão desanimado, que assustou um pouco Draco, quando ele entrou na cozinha, para a reunião da noite.

Neville Longbottom assistia a cena com o mesmo ar desnorteado que costumava assistir as aulas de Poções, como se não soubesse como havia ido parar ali, embora estivesse bastante diferente. Um ar mais sério, mais adulto, estava mais magro, olhos mais fundos, e aquela aura de tristeza que parecia ser a companheira oficial de todas as pessoas que entravam naquela maldita mansão onde moravam. E o garoto parecia ter escolhido o pior momento para alistar-se na Ordem.

Assim que todos os presentes se reuniram, Lupin apenas atirou um jornal sobre a mesa. Não era o _Profeta Diário_, nem muito menos _O Pasquim_. Chamava-se _Arauto(1) _e trazia em uma manchete em vermelho sangue, em letras também berrantes, o seu slogan: _"A verdade sem tendências"_.

O fato era que _O Profeta_ era total e completamente controlado pelo Ministério, assim como _O Pasquim_ era incrivelmente parcial à Ordem. O novo jornal, aparentemente, não tinha tendência alguma, mas o ar que Lupin tinha, enquanto os presentes analisavam o exemplar, lhes deixava desconfiar que algo não estava certo ali.

Todos o olhavam em expectativa, até que o jornal foi devolvido ao centro da mesa e Lupin começou a explicação, com uma voz cansada.

- Esse jornal começou a circular semana passada. Não sabemos quem o publica, ele aparece aos montes, em todos os lugares, dando acesso fácil a qualquer um que queira lê-lo. Distribuído de graça. Alcança a maior parte da população, sem esforço algum, e fala de todos os lados dessa guerra, supostamente, sem lados.

- Então por que a preocupação, Lupin? – indagou Bill Weasley, que não tirava os olhos do jornal, como se a coisa fosse sair disparando feitiços por si só, a qualquer instante.

- Porque, - iniciou King, - apesar de se auto-proclamar "não-tendencioso", a visão de todos os lados ali, favorece um único lado. Só que está sendo posto de uma maneira tão sutil, que poucas pessoas perceberam o que se passa. E só há poucas horas descobrimos quem está por trás do jornal. Se vocês pararem para ler, encontrarão páginas e páginas falando sobre os erros do Ministério, coisa que _O Pasquim_ faz, todas as semanas. Mas também há muitas colunas dedicadas a analisar a ambigüidade da Ordem da Fênix, insinuando que talvez, nós não sejamos nada mais que mais um lado que apóia uma pessoa sedenta de poder, sustentando essa visão a que _O Profeta_ aderiu, alguns anos atrás. Mas também fala dos Comensais. De uma maneira quase zombeteira, há diversas matérias falando sobre a suposta repreensão dos crimes que eles cometem. Diz que trouxas pararam de ser mortos. Que nascidos trouxa pararam de ser perseguidos. Que ataques e mortes sem sentido já não acontecem mais. E atribuem cada um desses fatos ao mérito da Ordem, ou do Ministério. Só que o que vai acontecer é que as pessoas vão temer menos Voldemort, por achar que ele não oferece risco.

- Bem... Mas isso tudo que eles relatam, é verdade? Realmente tem havido menos mortes? – indagou Hermione, sentada à direita de Harry, quase na cabeceira da mesa.

- Sim. Mas nós descobrimos quem está por trás do jornal, e foi isso que nos deixou preocupados. Quem comanda as informações que vão ou não ser divulgadas, são Comensais da Morte. O Ministério se recusa a acreditar, e não quer banir a publicação, pois seria acusado de censura, e o povo apoiaria ainda mais esse jornal, que mal acabou de surgir, mas já está tendo muito mais efeito do que deveria. O Pasquim também não pode falar mal dele, pois seria assinar uma confissão de que tudo que eles falam sobre nós, é verdadeiro. Não há nada a ser feito contra ele.

- Mas se os ataques diminuíram... O que Voldemort ganha com isso? – indagou Fred, parecendo perdido.

- Isso é o mais assustador de tudo. – respondeu Lupin, - O que nós pensamos, é que Voldemort tenha decidido que não importa _quem_ ele vá comandar, desde que seja _ele _a comandar. Ele parece ter decidido que será mais fácil "purificar" o mundo depois que já estiver comandando ele. E esse jornal é o primeiro passo.

A noção de que Voldemort estava lúcido a tal ponto fez um arrepio percorrer a espinha de Draco. Como maníaco obcecado por matar Harry Potter ele já era ruim o suficiente. Como assassino frio, e político calculista, ele realmente não queria saber o que iria acontecer.

Trocou um olhar rápido e angustiado com Hermione, que parecia estar pensando o mesmo que ele, e não conseguiu mais prestar atenção à reunião. Quando ela foi encerrada, pôde perceber pelo desânimo óbvio e geral, que nada havia sido decidido.

Merlin, o que ele não daria para não ter que escolher lado nenhum nessa guerra, e só viver sua vida em paz.

"_When I wake up without you, knowing you're not there_

_I'm only feeling half as good_

_Well I'm gonna find a way_

_To wrap you in my arms, you make me feel alive"_

Passava da meia noite, e Hermione lia o _Arauto_ e sentia na pele o medo que Lupin deveria estar sentindo, quando havia chegado ali mais cedo, com o jornal na mão. Sutil, frio e objetivo. Não havia uma única mentira, no jornal todo. Apenas informações em cima de informações.

Em semanas, qualquer coisa que aquele jornal dissesse seria tomada como verdade absoluta. Era assustadoramente simples e prático. Dava medo pela genialidade de algo tão singelo.

Assustou-se quando ouviu um barulho de estalo, e Draco apareceu perto da porta de seu quarto, vestindo apenas a calça do pijama, e durante exatos cinco segundos, o mundo parou de girar. Ele sentou na beira da cama dela, e olhou para o jornal como se ele fosse algo venenoso e nojento, arrancando-o das mãos dela, e o jogando no chão.

- Não leia porcarias antes de dormir. Vai ter pesadelos.

Ela o olhou irritada.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Draco? Pensei que já tivesse tomado um susto suficiente pela manhã.

Ele a encarou, sorrindo de lado, e deitou na cama, ao lado dela, enlaçando-a em um abraço.

- Eu vim... Conversar. Adorei nossa conversa de ontem, mas acho que ainda podemos aprimorar nosso poder de argumentação, sabe? Dizem que a prática faz a perfeição.

Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas foi calada por um beijo, e se deixou levar.

Ao menos naqueles momentos de convivência isolada e secreta, não havia guerras, jornais, horcruxes ou mortos.

Havia Draco e Hermione.

E aquilo parecia bom o suficiente para ser aproveitado.

* * *

**(1) Arauto: s. m. 1. Ant. Oficial que fazia as publicações solenes, anunciava a guerra e proclamava a paz. 2. Mensageiro.**

**N. A: Meus agradecimentos gigantescos a todos que revisaram. Eu juro que a partir do próximo capítulo, eu respondo a todas as Reviews, mas não farei isso hoje, pq to louca pra postar isso aqui.**

**Hauhauahuahuahau**

**Bjs e **

**R E V I E W !**


	9. Percepção

**Disclaimer e talz: capítulos anteriores.**

**Música utilizada: _Like a star, Corinne Bailey

* * *

_**

**Capítulo Nove**

Percepção

_"You've got this look i can't describe  
You make me feel like I'm alive  
When everything else is a fade  
Without a doubt you're on my side  
Heaven has been away too long  
Can't find the words to write this song  
Oh... Your love"_

A luz que entrava pela janela era fraca, muito fraca, e Draco se dava conta de que as cortinas daquele quarto eram excessivamente claras para que alguém pudesse dormir em paz. Conclusão óbvia: aquele não era seu quarto.

Havia ainda o silêncio, e o mesmo cheiro de mel da manhã anterior, e ele pensou seriamente em simplesmente dedicar-se ao que estava fazendo na situação anterior. Relaxar e entregar-se às sensações, e não pensar. Mas então um forte sentimento de que estava sendo observado o assaltou e ele abriu os olhos lentamente, encontrando Hermione lhe observando, atenta.

Ele a encarou de volta e não quebrou o silêncio. Os olhos de Hermione estavam presos aos seus, no instante em que ele os abriu. Ela parecia ter estado tentando memorizar cada feição sua.

Observou-a e perdeu-se no olhar dela. Os olhos de Hermione não eram castanhos. Ao menos, não castanhos puros, não uma cor uniforme. Os olhos dela tinham rajadas de um tom escurecido de verde e de um tom mais escuro do mesmo marrom, que quebravam o marrom puro. Os olhos dela pareciam ter movimento, como se as pequenas rajadas tivessem vida, e se movessem do centro até a borda de suas íris, e ali, e este foi um detalhe que Draco realmente apreciou, havia um círculo firme, de um tom mais escuro que o resto de seu olhar. Um marrom beirando o negro, circundando todo o castanho claro e seus raios fugitivos e invisíveis, a menos que se estivesse muito perto, e se prestasse muita atenção.

Os cílios dela não eram longos, mas eram incrivelmente escuros, e a combinação pareceu ser tão harmônica e expressiva que Draco se pôs a imaginar como _jamais _havia reparado na infinidade de cores que um único olhar continha. E como cada cor pareça ter seu significado e mistérios próprios, pedindo, gritando para serem desvendados.

E quem poderia desvendá-los era ele. O sabor daquela percepção o fez sorrir, e ele esticou a mão e tocou de leve o rosto dela, que não se esquivou do toque, mas tampouco se moveu. Ela parecia ausente, preocupada e, estranhamente triste. Isso o preocupou também.

- Hermione? Está tudo bem?

Ela ficou em silêncio mais alguns segundos, sem quebrar o contato visual.

- Você tem dezessete sardas, e todas elas ficam no seu nariz. E se não se presta atenção, nem dá para vê-las. – ele assumiu um ar surpreso, mas não a interrompeu. Hermione não ficava desperdiçando palavras, ela deveria ter algum objetivo, - Seu rosto é mais fino embaixo, e eu nunca tinha percebido que é isso que te dá esse ar de superioridade. É parte de você, até quando você está dormindo. A sua pele é tão clara, que você não deveria nem sair ao sol, porque ele não deve te fazer bem. E o seu cabelo cai no seu rosto enquanto você dorme, e você resmunga a cada vez que isso acontece. Você enrola as mãos no lençol, enquanto está dormindo, e no verão, isso deve ser um suplício. As maçãs do seu rosto te dão um ar forte, e sem elas, você pareceria delicado demais, mas não é. E os seus olhos... – ela ficou em silêncio alguns segundos, fitando-o como se pudesse ver sua alma, e Draco se deixou analisar, estava encantado com a descrição que Hermione fazia dele, - Eles lembram granizo, e dias de tempestades. Há pelo menos três tonalidades de cinza neles, e você tem um círculo de um azul tão escuro em volta das suas íris que parece quase negro. Seus olhos são frios, mas isso não é ruim. Não mais. Porque alguma coisa mudou.

Draco continuou em silêncio, e Hermione colocou uma mão sobre o rosto dele, enquanto seu olhar se perdia em algum ponto da parede além.

- Eu nunca soube quantas sardas Ron tinha. E também não lembro quantas matizes de azul havia no olhar dele. Às vezes eu me sinto culpada, porque, quando eu fecho os olhos, eu mal consigo lembrar o rosto dele. E eu me sinto tão mal por ser assim. – a garota o encarou novamente, - Eu quero memorizar cada detalhe seu, e ao mesmo tempo, eu não quero ter que lembrar deles, porque eu quero ter você aqui, para conferir cada novo detalhe que surgir. Eu não quero que você vá. Em nenhuma maneira.

Draco ficou estupefato por alguns segundos e percebeu que Hermione ainda olhava firmemente para ele, como se tivesse medo que ele fosse evaporar, caso ela desviasse o olhar.

- Eu não vou a lugar algum.

Ela simplesmente não parecia convencida.

- Ninguém _quer_ ir. As pessoas apenas... Vão.

Draco sentiu seu coração apertar, mesmo que ele não quisesse. Tudo ali era involuntário, de qualquer forma. Seus pais não haviam desejado morrer, e Potter não desejara ser perseguido desde sempre, Hermione não desejara perder tudo que tinha, dos pais ao amigo de infância, ele não desejara ter se apaixonado tão rápido por alguém tão improvável.

Era a ordem das coisas em sua vida. As coisas não são previsíveis, e não há controle sobre nada. Era desestabilizador, e apavorante. Mas trazia algumas recompensas. Encarou a mulher à sua frente e sorriu, de leve, enquanto a puxava para mais perto dele, percebendo o quanto o corpo dela parecia se adequar perfeitamente ao seu.

- Eu não vou jurar coisas que não posso cumprir. – ele sentiu ela enrijecer em seu abraço, - Mas eu quero que você saiba que eu não sairei voluntariamente do seu lado por coisa alguma no mundo.

Ela devolveu seu sorriso, e o beijou, enquanto acomodava-se mais perto ainda dele, fechando os olhos.

Segundos de paz, e muito poucas certezas e, estranhamente, parecia a perfeição.

_"I wonder why it is  
I don't argue like this  
With anyone but you  
I wonder why it is  
I wont let my guard down  
For anyone but you  
We do it all the time  
Blowing out my mind"_

O clima dentro de Grimmauld Place não era bom, mesmo para os padrões já sombrios da casa. Os dias passaram, tornando-se semanas, e notícia alguma aparecia na busca pela horcrux que Harry ainda precisava destruir.

A exasperação dele acabava contagiando todas as pessoas da casa, e um temor crescente tomava conta deles todos, enquanto liam as palavras aparentemente imparciais do Arauto. Uma circulação gratuita, atingindo mais pessoas do que O Profeta e O Pasquim juntos, o jornal infiltrava-se em todos os lugares, conseguindo apoio para cada pequena idéia que divulgava e insinuava que era boa.

Como, por exemplo, ao ventilar a singela opinião de que Comensais fugitivos deveriam ser ouvidos porque, afinal, era um jornal imparcial, a publicação conseguira uma aprovação em massa à idéia, e, no dia seguinte, trazia uma longa reportagem com Rodolphus Lestrange.

O fato de que Rebastan Lestrange era o redator chefe do jornal era desconhecido por qualquer um que não pertencesse à Ordem.

Na extensa reportagem, Lestrange afirmava que eles apenas lutavam por suas convicções, como qualquer pessoa, em um país livre, tinha o direito de fazer. Também declarava que fatos mal interpretados por pessoas tendenciosas poderiam transformar um homem de visão em uma ameaça, ou um garoto ambicioso em sua esperança.

Quando questionado sobre a sanidade de Voldemort, Rodolphus respondeu afirmando que todos os grandes gênios eram considerados excêntricos, e teve a audácia de citar o próprio Dumbledore como exemplo.

A reação de Harry ao ler a reportagem foi queimar o jornal, e Hermione chegou a ver as lágrimas de frustração e ódio formaram-se nos olhos do garoto. Ele saiu da sala, e Hermione pegou o exemplar que estava lendo e refugiou-se na sala do piano, para terminar a reportagem.

Havia mais algumas perguntas absurdas, claramente formadas para deixar claro que Rodolphus era um homem lúcido e de bem, e não um assassino frio.

A última pergunta era uma provocação tão aberta e clara, que Hermione sentiu o sangue ferver. Rodolphus, respondendo à indagação do suposto "repórter" sobre o quão prejudicial uma organização como os Comensais da Morte poderia ser para o livre pensamento dos habitantes da Grã-Bretanha, havia feito a seguinte declaração:

"Comensais da Morte é apenas um nome. Talvez uma escolha mal feita, mas que já está popularizada, nada a fazer para reduzir o efeito do nome. Talvez o que a população aceite mal seja o fato de que todos buscam poder. O Ministro quer poder, assim como nós também queremos. Buscar o poder não é errado, mas o que se faz com o poder pode ser prejudicial. Nosso nome precede nossas intenções. Por que A Ordem da Fênix é considerada boa, sem questionamentos? Porque tem um nome "bom"? É julgar um livro pela capa. Dê poder a um incapacitado, e você terá uma guerra. Dê o poder a uma criança sedenta de atenção e terá um ditador. Dê o poder a alguém capacitado, e você terá a paz."

Nenhuma única vez, o jornal citava a matança, as ameaças, as torturas que estavam acontecendo até algumas semanas atrás. Apenas ressaltava, com graciosidade, o fato de que elas não ocorriam mais.

Por Merlin, como podiam ser cegos? O fato de que algo não acontecia mais, não apagava o fato de que já havia acontecido.

Quão curta era a memória de todos?

Atirou o jornal longe também, e parecia prestes a quebrar alguma coisa, quando viu Draco entrando, o rosto inexpressivo, frio como há dias Hermione não via. Ele também carregava o jornal nas mãos.

- Distorção não nem começa a definir o que esta droga de jornal está fazendo!

Ela continuava parecendo estar prestes a explodir, até que Draco a abraçou, com força, e a garota conseguiu se acalmar.

- Potter se enterrou na biblioteca de novo. Lupin devorou mais mapas da região norte da Inglaterra do que seria humanamente possível, e você não pára de consultar anotações. O que está acontecendo? – o tom dele era extremamente baixo, mas Hermione sentiu o medo através das palavras.

- Eu... Nada, Draco.

- Você não confia em mim? – os olhos cinzas pareciam querer perfurar os castanhos e ler a alma dela, e Hermione balançou a cabeça, exasperada.

- É óbvio que eu confio! – exclamou, se afastando para poder olhá-lo melhor. – Mas... Não é um segredo meu! Eu não posso falar!

- Se você falar eu posso ajudar!

- Se eu falar, Harry não vai mais confiar em mim!

Encaram-se em silêncio, os olhares queimando, até que Draco soltou um suspiro exasperado.

- Eu posso ajudar! Ele não tem porquê ficar sabendo, confie em mim, ao menos até eu ter resolvido. Eu confio em você com a minha vida, Hermione. Você confia mesmo em mim?

Um silêncio mais longo se seguiu, e Hermione hesitou. Ele poderia ajudar. E ela confiava nele. Mas Harry confiava nela, e ela jurara não falar nada. Mas ele poderia ajudar e poderiam acabar com a maldita guerra, antes que aquela aberração apelidada de jornal fizesse mais estragos. Tomou a decisão impulsivamente, mas sentiu como se tivesse tirado um peso enorme de seus ombros. Dividir qualquer coisa com Draco parecia fazer tudo ficar mais leve.

- Você sabe o que é uma Horcrux, Draco?

_"Just like a star across my sky  
Just like an angel off the page  
You have appeared to my life  
Feel like I'll never be the same  
Just like a song in my heart  
Just like oil on my hands  
Honour to love you"_

Não conseguia dormir. Havia ouvido o relato de Hermione, e tentara se manter impassível, como se ter um pai que havia servido o maníaco o houvesse preparado para algo daquele tamanho. Mas agora...

Não era uma guerra simples. Não dava para Potter chegar a matar o Lorde das Trevas e fim da história. O homem não podia morrer.

Não. Podia. Morrer.

Era tão absurdo e tão doentio... Merlin!

E eles precisavam descobrir onde estavam as malditas coisas, para que só então, alguém, algum dia, pudesse ter a chance de conseguir matar o bruxo mais poderoso de sabe-se lá quanto tempo. Deus!

Mapas... Lupin estava revirando mapas. Hermione dissera que eles procuravam alguma pista sobre a localização da última das coisas. Claro, excetuando-se a cobra abominável do serial killer.

Mapas... Mapas retirados dos salões do Lord... Por que isso lhe soava familiar? E então ele recordou.

Dias antes de seu pai ser morto, ele havia retirado cópias da maioria dos mapas do arquivo do próprio Lord. Draco entreouvira a conversa de seus pais, em que ele dizia que parecia ter algo importante escondido nos mapas, e que, se ele descobrisse o que era, poderia chantagear o Lord, e eles estariam a salvo.

E os mapas encontravam-se na Mansão Malfoy.

E ele precisava pegá-los.

Levantou-se de um pulo, e encarou Hermione, que ainda dormia. Não poderia avisar ninguém, quanto mais rápido fosse, mais rápido voltaria, e mais cedo tudo teria acabado.

Não que pudesse pedir ajuda, de qualquer maneira, já que ele supostamente nem deveria saber de nada.

Colocou rapidamente a roupa, e deu um beijo na testa de Hermione, que se virou e continuou a dormir.

Era uma maravilha.

Saindo no meio da noite para um lugar perigoso, para ajudar o maldito Potter, arriscando seu pescoço por gente que não iria saber reconhecer isso, e irremediavelmente apaixonado por uma Nascida trouxa. Que adorável.

"Alguém me dê um uniforme vermelho e dourado" ele pensou, irônico, "eu devo estar virando um grifinório."

* * *

**Respostas das reviews:**

**Mione G. Malfoy: **Draquinho é amor!!! Que bom que tu ta gostando, Bjs!

**Fla: **Eu não consigo fazer Potters apertáveis em DHrs que nem tu.

Hauhauahuahauhau Bjs!

**Lauh: **o dia que eu achar um Draco vagando por aí, só de calça de pijama, eu agarro, sem pensar duas vezes. E o Harry é sem noção. Hauhauahuahua Bjs!

**Tinker: **Obrigada, menina!

Bjs! Espero que continue curtindo!

**Anna: **Draco é amor, amor, amor! Sonserino amado! (agarra e foge com ele) huahauhauahuahua Bjs!

**E a minha twin! (aperta), pela betagem instantânea, e por entender meus delírios. Distorção (risada maníaca)**

**Era isso, review aí pessoal!**

**Espero que tenham curtido esse capítulo!**

**Bjs e **

**R E V I E W !**


	10. Espelhos

**Capítulo Dez**

Espelhos

A mansão Malfoy tem três alas separadas, cada uma contando com seus devidos quartos, salas de estar, bibliotecas, sacadas e banheiros, além de alguns escritórios. O lugar conta também com as cozinhas, agora abandonadas, uma estufa, um jardim de inverno, onde Narcissa gostava muito de servir chás, além das masmorras, em seu subterrâneo.

Os muros altos, ladeados por pavões brancos, cercavam a propriedade que, um dia, havia sido impecável. Agora, no entanto, beirava o caos. Na luz da madrugada, Draco fitava a casa e perdeu-se durante alguns minutos em recordações da sua infância ali dentro, até perceber seu problema mais iminente: como, exatamente, ele iria encontrar alguns pergaminhos dentro de um lugar daquele tamanho?

"_Hours slide and days go by  
Till you decide to come  
And in between it always seems too long  
All of a sudden"_

Acordar e perceber que estava sozinha não deveria ser nem um pouco decepcionante, mas foi. Sorriu um pouco consigo mesma, imaginando que Draco tivesse voltado para seu próprio quarto antes que os outros percebessem que ele não havia dormido lá.

Levantou-se com relativo bom humor e não demorou a sair de seu quarto para tomar café. Passando pelo corredor, notou a porta do quarto de Draco aberta e sorriu. Ele já deveria estar lá embaixo, esperando por ela.

Deveria ser contra a lei conseguir se sentir tão feliz durante um momento tão ruim de sua vida, mas não conseguia impedir o sorriso um tanto oculto de surgir em sua face, a cada vez que se lembrava de Draco e da maneira como ele era com ela, quando estavam a sós.

Tão companheiro, tão compreensivo. A dor muda as pessoas, e a dor pela qual Draco havia passado o havia transformado em um homem, não mais um menino, talvez de maneira muito semelhante ao que ouvir a profecia havia feito com Harry.

Pensava nisso quando chegou à cozinha e percebeu que apenas Lupin, Harry e Neville estavam lá. Harry tinha a expressão fechada, e Hermione começou a ficar preocupada. Buscou os olhos de Remus e viu ele mexer quase que imperceptivelmente a cabeça em sinal de negação. Draco não havia estado na cozinha àquela manhã.

- Bom dia. – ela cumprimentou, um tanto incerta, e obteve alguns resmungos em resposta.

- Você viu o Malfoy ontem à noite, Mione? – a garota quase engasgou com o suco de abóbora ao ouvir as palavras de Harry, e Neville lhe deu alguns tapinhas nas costas, enquanto ela se refazia.

- Ahn... Ele estava... Entrando no quarto dele, a última vez me que o vi... Por que, Harry?

- Porque ele sumiu.

Foram as palavras que Harry não disse que atingiram Hermione e a fizeram olhar para Lupin, uma vez mais. As palavras não ditas que berravam que Harry desconfiava que Malfoy tivesse conseguido alguma informação e voltado a se juntar aos Comensais. Instintivamente, ela recordou da conversa sobre as Horcruxes e durante um instante, sentiu medo.

Medo de ter sido enganada e usada, medo de ter perdido alguém em quem havia aprendido a confiar tanto quanto em si mesma, medo de ter se enganado tanto no julgamento de uma pessoa, que teria posto toda a missão de Harry em risco.

Mas durou apenas um instante. Lembrou o sorriso de Draco e também o carinho dele com ela, mesmo quando ainda nem eram amigos. Lembrou sua expressão de dor ao falar dos pais que haviam morrido e sua revolta por ser forçado a fazer coisas que não queria, por não ter escolhas.

Era uma questão de confiança, e ela confiava em Draco. Era simples assim.

- Desde quando? – sua voz mais firme, agora.

- Não sabemos... – disse Lupin, um pouco de pesar em sua voz - Percebemos que ele não estava aqui hoje pela manhã, mas não podemos ter certeza de que ele ainda estava aqui ontem à noite.

- Bem, nós não podemos simplesmente desconfiar dele, por ele ter saído. Ninguém é proibido de deixar o quartel general, por que essa regra não se aplicaria a ele?

- Porque ele foi um Comensal da Morte. – respondeu Harry, com a voz raivosa.

- A atitude de vocês está sendo absurdamente inadequada. Nós queremos aliados. Se ao primeiro motivo de desconfiança, vocês já estão dispostos a desacreditar nele, é apenas mais um motivo para que ele jamais confie em nós e aí, sim, ele retorne para Voldemort! – a voz dela aumentava a cada palavra, e Hermione começava a ficar realmente zangada. Harry seguia o mesmo caminho.

- Amiguinha dele como você está dele, Mione, eu achei realmente que fosse defendê-lo!

- Não é por ser "amiguinha" dele, Harry! É porque, até a última vez em que eu conferi, este aqui _é_ o lado onde nós defendemos pessoas! Se qualquer motivo, qualquer deslize, é razão para desconfiança e punição, então nós não somos diferentes de Voldemort ou do Ministério, e talvez aquela droga de Arauto tenha razão!

- Continue assim, e logo você vai estar dizendo que eu serei o novo Lorde das Trevas, Hermione! – gritou o rapaz, levantando-se da cadeira e dando um soco na mesa, enquanto encarava uma Mione igualmente furiosa, fazendo a garota se levantar também.

- E mesmo se você se tornasse, eu _jamais_ sairia do seu lado, porque eu _confio _em você, e teria certeza de que você teria razões para agir assim! Não se despreza a confiança de alguém, e primeiro arruma-se evidências para a culpa, para só então acusar! Dêem algum tempo, e Malfoy vai estar de volta.

Encaram-se alguns segundos, lados opostos da mesa, e Harry suspirou e baixou o olhar.

- Talvez você tenha razão. Desculpe, Mione. – a garota deixou a respiração sair, e então Harry voltou a olhar para ela - Mas se ele não estiver aqui até o entardecer, vamos denunciá-lo ao Ministério, como Comensal fugido.

Hermione sustentou o olhar mais alguns segundos, e acenou com a cabeça.

Era bom Draco estar bem e voltar logo.

Porque senão, ela mesma se certificaria de que ele era um homem morto.

"_I don't mind where you come from  
As long as you come to me  
I don't like illusions I can't see  
Them clearly"_

Eliminar cozinhas, sacadas e qualquer instalação externa havia sido uma coisa boa, mas não necessariamente prática. Levou horas até que conseguisse encontrar os mapas, e mais horas até que acertasse os feitiços para retirá-los de lá.

Quando, finalmente, tinha os malditos mapas nas mãos, estava quase se arrependendo de ter ido e foi apenas o pensamento de que, sem aqueles mapas, os imbecis da Ordem, liderados por aquele idiota, iriam levar ainda mais tempo para acabar com Voldemort que o manteve na busca.

Quando chegou às portas de Grimmauld Place estava imensamente cansado e nervoso. Tinha muita consciência de que não havia avisado que sairia, que Potter estaria clamando pela sua cabeça e ter consciência da marca em seu braço coçando incontrolavelmente nas últimas horas não ajudava em nada para acalmar seus nervos.

Hermione provavelmente estaria incrivelmente zangada com ele. E isso era apenas o começo de seus problemas.

Entrou na casa o mais silenciosamente que pôde e foi agraciado com a visão de Hermione sentada ao pé da escada, olhando para a entrada com uma intensidade que parecia que ela tentava desintegrar a porta apenas com o olhar.

- Por Deus! – foi a sua única exclamação, antes de pular no pescoço dele, e apertá-lo com força. Draco soltou um suspiro de alívio ao abraçá-la de volta, com prazer. Esperara coisa pior do que isso.

Quando começava a relaxar, sentiu um tapa no braço, seguido por outro, no lado de seu corpo, e vários deles, em sucessão, enquanto Hermione se afastava.

- Você por acaso enlouqueceu? Onde foi que se enfiou o _dia todo_, Malfoy?

- Isso, Mione, é o que todos nós queremos saber, não é? – perguntou Harry do alto da escada, olhando para Draco com óbvia desconfiança.

- Eu estava na Mansão Malfoy, Potter. Não sabia que era proibido aos membros da Ordem deixarem a casa. Por acaso é?

- Não, Malfoy, mas você deveria ter avisado. Um ex-Comensal pode ser tão facilmente pego pelo Ministério se não tiver o álibi certo, não é mesmo?

- Ora, Potter, chantageando, quem diria? – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços em frente ao peito, - Até me surpreende que você não tenha me denunciado ao Ministério.

- Se você não tivesse aparecido em uma hora, eu teria feito exatamente isso.

Draco não estava exatamente surpreso ao ouvir a declaração, mas aquilo não o fez se sentir mais confortável também. Saber que era tão claramente suspeito, e que qualquer deslize poderia acarretar no fim de sua liberdade, talvez sua vida, era algo extremamente desconfortável, para dizer o mínimo.

- É bom saber até onde sua confiança vai, Potter. Continue assim e logo, logo conseguirá invadir a mente de todos aqui e saber o que pensamos.

Ele terminou de falar e seguiu direto para seu quarto, passando por Potter sem lhe dar nem um olhar.

Harry fervia de raiva. Duas vezes, no mesmo dia, havia sido acusado de estar se portando como Voldemort. Aliás, por Draco e Hermione. Eles pareciam estar compartilhando muitas idéias, ultimamente. Muitos olhares e sorrisos. E o olhar de Hermione para o alto da escada, onde Malfoy havia acado de desaparecer, também não era nada comum, até algumas semanas atrás...

O que estaria acontecendo?

"_I don't care no I wouldn't dare  
To fix the twist in you  
You've shown me eventually  
What you'll do  
I don't mind...  
I don't care...  
As long as you're here"_

- Draco… - Hermione chamou baixinho, quando abriu a porta do quarto do loiro, encontrando-o organizando diferentes mapas sobre a cama.

Ele a encarou e deu um sorriso gelado.

- Ora, Granger. Não tem medo de ficar com o malvado Comensal? – Hermione fez um som irritado e foi até o lado do rapaz, trancando a porta com um feitço, enqaunto o fazia.

- Pode tirar a máscara de Comensal, Draco, por favor, isso nunca me convenceu. Onde você estava? Tem a menor idéia do que eu passei para te defender aqui? Harry queria te entregar pro Ministério, sabia?

- E você me defendeu? – ele sabia que não deveria ter que perguntar, mas pudera confiar em tão poucas pessoas durante a sua vida...

- Defendi. É o que fazemos quando se está junto, não é? – ele olhou para ela, levantou-se e a abraçou com tal força, que Hermione pensou ter ouvido uma de suas costelas se partir.

- Vai me dizer onde estava, agora?

- Fui buscar mapas.

- Mapas? – ela parecia intrigada.

- Sim, mapas. Você me disse que estão procurando aquelas coisas... Meu pai comentou sobre esses mapas. Pouco antes de ele... Morrer, ele tirou esses mapas do Quartel general de Você-Sabe-Quem. Eu pensei que pudesse ajudar.

Hermione o encarava, incrédula.

- Você arriscou sua posição na Ordem, sua segurança, indo até a Mansão para ajudar a encontrar Horcruxes? Mesmo sabendo o risco que estava correndo?

- Sabe, Hermione, quando você fala em voz alta a coisa parece bem mais idiota, mas eu acho que foi isso que eu fiz, sim.

- Bem, você sabe o que temos que fazer, não sabe?

- Entregar os mapas para o Potter, sem que ele saiba que fui eu que peguei, e aí ele acha essas coisas e acaba com elas, mata a cobra e o maluco, e nós vamos embora para Bruxelas? – Hermione riu.

- Não, Draco. Contar para o Harry que _você _arriscou a própria vida para nos ajudar.

- Eu não quero fazer isso.

- Mas isso é o certo a se fazer.

- E quem disse que eu quero fazer o certo? – Hermione o encarou, e deixou um sorriso leve se formar em seus lábios, enconstando a mão no rosto dele e entrelaçando-a nos cabelos finos, aproximando seu rosto do dele.

- Você parece ser bem persuasiva quando quer, sabe, Granger?

- Vamos ver se eu te convenço, então, Malfoy.

Ela sorriu antes de unir seus lábios aos dele, e a abençoada paz que sempre acontecia quando se beijavam apareceu novamente.

Mais tarde pensariam sobre como contar a Harry.

Apenas mais tarde.

"_And I'll take you for who you are  
If you take me for everything  
Do it all over again  
It's all the same"

* * *

_

**N.A: Música é All the Same, Sick Puppies, e não é minha!**

**Desculpa o atraso, galera! Acabei me involvendo com um projeto em dupla, (com a minha tiwn, Agy), e o lançamento da fic, e me perdi no tempo, sorry.**

**Aliás, para quem curte pinhão, link no meu profile, Ad Infinitum. XD**

**Muito bem, chega de propagandas, vamos às reviews!**

**Lauh: **Obrigada pela Review, linda! Bem, virão mais encrencas por aí? Poor Draquenho (cínica)

**Mione G. Malfoy: **Draquenho intacto (por enquanto – risadas maquiavélicas)

**Caroll: **Valeu pela review! Tomara que tu continue gostando. XD

**Haraiso: **Mais um cap. Aí. Espero que continue gostando XD

**Le Diedie: **Um homem com 17 sardas no nariz merecia dominar o mundo \o

Hauhauhauahuahuahauhauahu

Bjs!

**Fla: **Valeu pela review, floooor!!! Aliás, menina, que fim foi aquele em detenção?? Coisa mais perfeitosa eveeeer!!! Parabéns! Bjs!

**Snake Eye's BR: **Muito obrigada pela Review e os elogios. É difícil escrever NC, fiquei muito contente mesmo que tenha saído no tom que eu queria.

Valeu. X D

**Tinker: **Valeu pela review!!! Draquenho inteiro aí (por quanto tempo?? Não sei.)

Huahauhauhauahuahuahauhau Bjs!

**Anna: **desculpa o atraso, more!!! Mesmo!! Espero que tu tenha curtido! Bjs!

**Yuuki Kiryu: **Honra mor a Vick ter indicado minha fic, e fico muito feliz que tu esteja curtindo essa. Quanto às sonbras dos personagens, acho que todos os meus tem esse toquezinho levemente angnst... hauhahauahu.

É a vida XD

Bjs!

**Aliás, Agy: não é propaganda de fic futura, não, viu? É que meu Harry está se revelando, oras!**

**E era isso, galera! Até sexta! (Sem atrasos desta vez!)**

**Bjs e**

**R E V I E W !**


	11. Escolhendo Lados

**Bla bla bla e disclaimers: todos os capítulos anteriores.**

**Música utilizada (e que não me pertence): _Hanging by a moment, Lifehouse.

* * *

_**

**Capítulo Onze**

Escolher lados

A biblioteca estava silenciosa com o tipo de silêncio que preenche os lugares e faz as pessoas que estão envoltos nele imaginarem que a falta de som é uma pessoa a mais na sala.

Draco havia espalhado mapas sobre as mesas. Hermione estava olhando para ele, em pé, ao lado do loiro, próximo a mesa, com receio, mas aprovação. Lupin tinha um certo brilho de orgulho no olhar ao ver os dois, e Harry mantinha o rosto fechado, não querendo demonstrar o que sentia.

Draco passava a língua pelos lábios, nervosamente, enquanto aguardava que Hermione dissesse o que haviam combinado que ela diria, para, só então, falar. Ele havia feito _uma _coisa corajosa, não era um estilo de vida que ele pretendia adotar.

Fazia mal para a pele e a saúde, de uma maneira geral.

- Então, Mione? O que você tinha de tão importante a nos dizer?

- Bem, Harry. Nós estamos há semanas procurando mapas acurados dos esconderijos de Voldemort. E, bem... Draco os tinha. E foi por isso que ele sumiu ontem: para pegá-los.

Harry a encarou, incrédulo.

- Você está dizendo que Malfoy arriscou a segurança e a confiança da Ordem, para nos _ajudar_, com algo que ele nem sabia que era necessário? É isso, Mione?

- Bem, quase isso. – a garota ergueu a cabeça e ficou mais séria, e tentava, visivelmente, passar uma segurança que não sentia, - Draco sabe.

- Sabe o quê? – indagou Harry, parecendo confuso.

- Ele _sabe_, Harry. De tudo. Eu contei. – Harry a encarava com a boca aberta, obviamente não absorvendo a notícia, e Draco fechou os olhos, esperando pela explosão, enquanto ouvia Hermione explicar tudo muito rápido, como se falar mais depressa tornasse as notícias mais aceitáveis, - Draco esteve tempo demais junto dos Comensais, ele poderia saber coisas que nos não sabemos, e, veja bem, ele _realmente_ sabia, Harry. Ele trouxe os mapas, eles podem nos ajudar a encontrar as outras Horcruxes! É a nossa chance! Faz semanas que nós procuramos pela pista da última e não sabemos onde está. Eu fiz o que achava melhor para todos nós, e aí está: nós temos mapas perfeitos, com os quais nós só poderíamos sonhar!

- E quando você pretendia _me_ contar, Hermione? Ou sua lealdade já está tão atada ao Malfoy, que é ele o primeiro a ser consultado, mesmo quando o segredo e a missão são _meus_?? – a voz dele subia a cada palavra, e Hermione o encarava com um leve que de arrependimento, mas não muito.

- Agora! Neste instante! Eu contei a ele dois dias atrás, e ontem ele foi pegar os mapas, e agora eu estou te contando, Harry! Eu jamais deixei de confiar em você, como você parece pensar, mas isso não limita a minha confiança! Todos podem confiar em mais de uma pessoa, e eu confio em Draco!

- Você confia em Draco? Em _Draco_?? Que lindo isso, Mione, realmente! E a parte em que ele era um Comensal? E o momento em que ele trouxe os mapas para cá, e que tudo isso é uma armadilha, está aonde? Você, Mione, justo você, acreditar na boa vontade dele? Do Malfoy? Do cara que te chamou de sangue ruim?

- Confio no _cara_ que arriscou a vida ontem para nos ajudar! Deixe o passado morrer em paz, Harry!

- Se ele estiver nos traindo, ele não teria corrido risco nenhum. E ele está!

- Não afirme o que não pode provar, Potter. – declarou Draco, com a voz baixa e o olhar cinza cravado no verde. Não queria complicar ainda mais a sua situação, mas seus pais haviam criado um homem, não um garotinho que iria se esconder atrás da saia da mulher. Não que Hermione fosse sua _mulher_, mas enfim...

- Eu não preciso de provas. Seu passado depõe contra você.

- Isso, Harry, foi a coisa mais absurda que eu jamais ouvi você dizer. – declarou Lupin, com um olhar reprovador para Harry, e a voz calma. – Passado é passado. Acaba e não volta, e também não podemos mudá-lo. Se cada pessoa que cometesse um erro não pudesse jamais voltar atrás, o mundo seria cheio de pessoas sem salvação, porque todos cometemos erros. Até você. E ouvir você dizer que passados são provas... – ele balançou a cabeça com ar triste, - Dumbledore estaria desapontado com você.

Harry o encarou seriamente e baixou a cabeça. Lupin prosseguiu.

- Nós agradecemos, Draco. – o loiro fitou o ex-professor e inclinou a cabeça, não confiando muito no que poderia dizer. – Agora, só precisamos de tempo para analisar os mapas. Eu e Harry começaremos a fazer isso agora.

- Eu vou me retirar, então. – ele olhou para Hermione, que lhe sorriu em resposta.

- Eu também. Até mais, professor.

- Até, Hermione. Vocês são bem vindos para voltar mais tarde, se quiserem.

O sorriso da garota se ampliou, e até Draco não pôde deixar de sorrir um pouco.

- Nós voltaremos.

Seguiu Draco para fora da sala, e andaram em silêncio até o quarto dele.

"_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
Closer to where I started  
Chasing after you"_

- Poderia ter sido muito pior… - ela decarou, encarando-o, um pouco insegura. Draco sorriu e foi até ela, a abraçando.

- Considerando que era com Potter que estávamos tratando, foi uma maravilha. Mesmo.

Ambos riram.

- Ele não é sempre assim, Harry normalmente é um cara legal. Ou costumava ser. A guerra está acabando com tanta coisa... Não queria que acabasse com a minha amizade com ele também... – Draco ficou sério.

- Eu não queria que você se metesse em tantos problemas por minha causa... Mas eu estou feliz de ter você ao meu lado. – ele declarou, a voz muito baixa.

- E eu, você. – ela respondeu, sorrindo. Aproveitou o abraço enquanto ele durou, até que decidiram que já era seguro voltar para a biblioteca.

Entrando lá, viram um Harry contrariado e um Lupin satisfeito debruçados sobre mapas. Começaram a estudar alguns deles, e traçar objetivos e prováveis esconderijos.

Draco se provou muito útil na pesquisa, uma vez que sabia quais lugares realmente eram usados e para que fins. Ao final da manhã, tinham tido mais avanços do que nos últimos dois meses e Draco permitiu se animar um pouco.

Quem sabe o fim dessa guerra não estivesse mesmo próximo?

Passaram o resto do dia envolvidos em pesquisa, e até Neville acabou se envolvendo com os mapas, embora não soubesse para que eles estavam os estudando.

Foram dormir com um leve sentimento de dever cumprido e um raiozinho de esperança renovado.

"_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm Hanging by a moment here with you"_

Um leve barulho de estalo, e Hermione viu um loiro, apenas de calças de pijama, surgir ao lado da sua cama.

- Minha cama é gigantesca. Não existe a mínima possibilidade de eu conseguir dormir lá, sem me perder. A sua é muito melhor. É privilégio por estar há mais tempo na Ordem? – ele indagou, fazendo uma careta exagerada, e deitando-se ao lado dela.

- Sabe, pensei que Sonserinos fossem astutos e tudo mais... Você poderia ter arranjado uma desculpa melhor. – Hermione respondeu, rindo.

- Eu sinto saudade do seu cheiro para dormir. E cada segundo afastado de você demora mais para passar. – ele fez uma expressão contrariada, - É meio patético e doce demais, mas é verdade. Será que eu posso ficar agora?

- Você poderia ficar até com a desculpa esfarrapada. – ele riu de leve, enquanto aconchegava o corpo dela junto ao seu.

- Ótimo. Agora já sei que não preciso me preocupar com esses momentos piegas novamente. Sempre soube que não era um erro me apaixonar por você.

- E você está? – indagou ela, a voz baixa e um pouco surpresa, voltando-se no abraço para encará-lo.

- Estou o quê? – ele perguntou, tendo que olhar um pouco para baixo, para poder ver o rosto de Hermione.

- Apaixonado por mim?

Ficaram em silêncio, o coração de Hermione batendo decompassado porque ela sabia que estava, e muito, apaixonada por Draco.

- Vamos pôr desta maneira: eu saí daqui ontem pronto a enfrentar o que fosse para pegar aqueles mapas se isso significasse que a guerra iria acabar mais cedo, porque eu sei que você não sairia daqui por nada no mundo, antes de ver essa bagunça resolvida. Mas, se você quisesse, eu iria embora agora. Bruxelas é uma cidade linda, você ia gostar. – ela sorriu, encarando os olhos cinzas. – Eu estou. Não sei como, honestamente, mas dizem que essas coisas não têm razão para acontecer.

- Eu sei. Eu fico feliz de você estar aqui.

Encaram-se e não precisavam de mais palavras, mais do que o suficiente já havia sido dito. Adormeceram abraçados e, deste abraço, nascia um pouco mais de esperança, a cada manhã.

"_Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now"_

Ler o _Arauto_ lhe causava enjôos. Definitivamente, era uma péssima maneira de começar o dia. Hermione encarou o jornal por mais alguns segundos, os olhos fixos em uma matéria entitulada: _"Liberdade de expressão e a proteção do sigilo: Conceitos mal interpretados",_ onde havia uma longa divagação que praticamente negava os massacres que Voldemort havia feito a trouxas e famílias de nascidos trouxa, e que tudo isso era retratado como "fatos mal interpretados do passado que haviam chegado à geração seguinte como uma visão deturpada da realidade".

O estômago da garota embrulhou ao ler aquilo, e só piorou ao ver os ovos e as panquecas do café da manhã. Saiu correndo da cozinha, de onde Draco lhe encarava espantado, e Harry lançava um olhar preocupado.

Não demorou que o loiro subisse até o quarto dela, encontrando-a deitada e parecendo mal-humorada.

- Está tudo bem?

- Está, eu acho. Foi só um enjôo. Deve ter sido algio que eu comi. E aquele maldito jornal. Olhar para aquilo me dá náuseas. Literalmente. – ela acrescentou, fazendo Draco sorrir.

- Parece que o Lorde finalmente criou algum juízo. Ele realmente vai conseguir seguidores assim, não vai?

- Vai. E o pior é perceber o quão curta a memória de todos é. Quer dizer, como eles podem acreditar no que lêem, e não no que viram? Harry está ficando maluco com a pressão. Não vai demorar até que ele seja retratado como o lado ruim da guerra. É simplesmente ridículo.

- Eu também acho... Mas por mais que eu pense, não enxergo uma maneira de reverter os danos que esse jornal causa. É impressionante.

Caíram em um silêncio desconfortável, contemplando a seriedade de sua situação.

- Não demore a descer. – disse Draco, levantando-se, - Não gosto de enfrenter aquele testa rachada sozinho, e estou indo para a biblioteca.

- Eu não demoro. – ela respondeu, sorrindo.

"_I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you"_

Aquela tarde foi uma repetição da manhã, e os dias seguintes, repetições do primeiro. Hermione continuava tendo enjôos durante os cafés da manhã, e parecia ter muito mais sono do que o normal. Draco comeou a se preocupar, pensando se a garota não estaria doente.

Harry ainda não aceitava com tranqüilidade a proximidade de Draco, mas já conseguia aceitar sua ajuda, sem fazer cara feia o tempo todo.

Ao fim de quase duas semanas, haviam decidido: o lugar mais provável para ser o esconderijo da Horcrux estava marcado em tinta laranja no mapa aberto e ampliado sobre a mesa. Tiveram que deixar Draco ampliá-lo, pois os feitiços de Mione, Harry ou Lupin não atingiram o pergaminho. Por fim, acabaram por concluir que o mapa não poderia ser manuseado pro qualquer um que não tivesse a Marca Negra.

- Vamos nós quatro e Tonks, então? – indagou Harry, confirmando com Lupin, enquanto Draco e Hermione trocavam um olhar.

O rapaz não precisava de Legilimência para saber o que se passava na cabeça da namorada. Na última missão a que tinham ido, Weasley havia morrido.

O que aconteceria agora?

Uma voz um tanto tímida interrompeu os pensamentos de Draco, no entanto.

- Eu... Eu também quero ir. – declarou Neville, do canto onde estava. – Por favor. Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa.

Todos ali conheciam a dor que a impotência e inércia causavam, e Harry acabou concordando.

Partiriam no dia seguinte.

E agora, era esperar pelo melhor.

"_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you"

* * *

_

**Respostas das reviews:**

**Mione: **Cara, Mione _merece_ ficar com ele, não merece?? Ela totalmente cuida bem do loiro xp

**Vick:** hauhauahua, menina, Draco merece ser mordido! E, como tu sabe para onde vai... Já começou a dar agonia?? Xp

**Minni Malfoy:** Cara, eu amo o Draco desde o primeiro livro, quando eu nem imaginava que fic existia, mesmo! Amo ele! E esse Potter merece apanhar! (Dark cometendo heresia, eu me desculparei por isso em SLL) hauahuahauahua

**Jackie: **Ah, Draquenho de verde e prata, always, se não perde a graça XD

**Lauh: **Eu totalmente deixo tu chutar o Potter. Mas quanto às encrencas... Não posso prometer nada (foge)

**Tinker: **se tu imaginasse a quantidade de vezes que essa fic quase virou um pinhão, tu ia morrer. Hauhauahuahuahuahau. Um dia ainda faço a versão "Além do espelho – edição especial: pinhão." Hauhauahuahuahauhauahuahua

**Fla: **Eu já li Caminhos vermelhos, eu já li o capítulo novo (dança), menina, babei e morri pro teu Fred. Deus! Onde eu consigo um daquele??? Valeu pela review, more!!! Bjs!

**Caroll: **cara, esses momentos Dark Lord do Harry é totalmente influência de uma outra fic.

Huahauhauhauahuahuahauahuahu

E o Draco sempre seria mais lindo! Ele é loiro! E Sly (puppy eyes)

**Anna: **espero que tu tenha curtido!!! Bjs!!!

**Su.Snape: **Ahaaaaaa! Uma das minhas!! Sim, morte ao Ron!!! Valeu pela review! Espero que tenha curtido esse!

Bjs!

**Bem, era isso!**

**Espero que tenham curtido! XD**

**Bjs e **

**R E V I E W !**


	12. The Unforgiven

**Disclaimers e blá blá bla: ****capítulos anteriores.**

**Música utilizada: **_**The Unforgiven, Metallica.**_**(é, eu sou ecléticaXD)**

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Capítulo Doze**

The Unforgiven

"_New blood joins this earth  
And quickly he's subdued  
Through constant pained disgrace  
The young boy learns their rules"_

A noite caía e Draco observava Hermione parada próxima à janela do quarto dele. Calada. Hermione nunca ficava calada, ela sempre tinha algo a dizer, a menos que o que tivesse a dizer fosse tão terrível que até mesmo ela teria medo.

E era exatamente essa noção que deixava Draco apreensivo em vê-la ali, há longos minutos, fitando a janela. Algo estava errado. Aproximou-se a passos lentos e tocou seus cabelos, fazendo-a virar-se e lhe fitar, mas ainda assim, como se não estivesse lhe vendo.

- Tem alguma coisa errada? – ela ficou em silêncio e lhe encarou, apenas, como se procurasse por uma resposta em seus olhos. Draco imaginou que ela não tivesse encontrado, pois a garota desviou o olhar para a janela novamente e apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal de negação.

- Hermione, _tem_ algo errado e eu quero saber o que é. – ele virou-a pelos braços para encará-lo e a garota tinha os olhos marejados. – Merlin, Hermione, fala o que está acontecendo!

O tom de Draco agora era verdadeiramente preocupado, e sua angústia apenas aumentou quando viu as lágrimas começarem a correr pelo rosto de Hermione. Ela abraçou-o e afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço dele, de onde ele podia ouvir os soluços que sacudiam seu corpo e sentir as lágrimas começarem a molhar sua camisa.

- Eu... Eu não queria... Fui tão burra! Tão estúpida, não pensei... Ah, Draco. O que é que eu vou fazer agora?

Ela continuava murmurando palavras quase sem sentido, enquanto Draco apenas corria as mãos pelo seu cabelo, tentando acalmá-la. O que teria feito Hermione ficar nervosa, daquele jeito? Seria algo que já sabia há algum tempo, talvez? Ela tinha estado tão estranha nos últimos dias... Sempre enjoada pela manhã, e reclamando de dor, às vezes... Oh, Merlin!

- Hermione... – ele chamou, com a voz suave, mas afastando a garota dele, para poder olhar em seus olhos, - me conta o que aconteceu. – ela balançou a cabeça em negação, - Hermione, por favor... Me conta.

Silêncio, a não ser pelos pequenos sons que a garota fazia enquanto chorava.

- Hermione... Você está... É um bebê? – ele perguntou, num impulso, antes que perdesse a coragem.

Ela apenas afastou-se, ainda chorando, e Draco viu a parte de trás de sua cabeça balançar em confirmação.

Ficou sem ação, sem saber o que fazer, ou como agir. Uma criança. Um filho. Um serzinho pequeno e indefeso que não teria nada para protegê-lo nesse mundo que não ele ou Hermione. Alguém que _sempre_ precisaria dele, como ele ainda precisava de seus pais, mesmo que já não os tivesse mais. Uma criança, um _filho, _no meio da guerra. Com dois pais que estavam lutando. Com uma mãe que poderia ser o maior alvo num campo de batalha, depois de Potter, por ser próxima demais dele. Com um pai que poderia ser morto por simplesmente ser visto na rua.

Não parecia a melhor perspectiva para o nascimento de ninguém, mas Draco não conseguiu impedir o sorriso de surgir em seu rosto.

Correu até Hermione e a abraçou por trás, levantando-a do chão. Ela assustou-se tanto, que esqueceu de chorar e acabou por fitá-lo, incrédula.

- É o nosso filho. – ele declarou, a voz baixa, testa colada na dela, que deixou uma risada nervosa escapar.

- Eu não sabia o que fazer. Descobri hoje à tarde. Demorei tanto para perceber e aí... Fiquei com medo... De como você ia reagir.

Os olhos metálicos fixaram-se nos castanhos e Draco acabou por sorrir.

- Eu entendo... Mas eu nunca culparia você, ou pensaria nada de mal do nosso bebê. É o nosso filho. – ela sorriu, um sorriso delicado, que parecia quase frágil. A fragilidade do cristal, de saber que um medo muito grande era infundado, que uma apreensão deveria ter sido inexistente, que a aprovação buscada havia sido dada sem resguardos.

Abraçou-o sentindo um peso enorme abandoná-la. De alguma forma, que ela não fazia idéia ainda de qual seria, tudo daria certo no final.

Tudo _sempre tem _de dar certo no final.

Quando se separaram, no entanto, Draco estava sério e fitava Hermione com o olhar brilhando de uma maneira estranha.

- Você não vai amanhã.

Silêncio.

- Eu sei. Mas o que é que eu vou dizer? – Draco não conseguiu esconder que estava um tanto surpreso, mas, na verdade, deveria ter imaginado. Hermione era uma mulher incrivelmente inteligente, jamais arriscaria a vida do filho deles por uma missão.

_Filho deles._

- Daremos um jeito, não se preocupe.

Draco a abraçou e, embora ela não parecesse convencida, deixou-se abraçar, acabando por adormecer no quarto de Draco.

O dia não demoraria a surgir, trazendo nova luz para os dias sombrios em que estavam.

E de alguma forma tudo daria certo.

"With time the child draws in 

_This whipping boy done wrong_

_Deprived of all his thoughts_

_The young man struggles on and on he's known_

_A vow unto his own_

_That never from this day_

_His will they'll take away"_

- Eu não vou.

Todos na mesa do café da manhã encararam Draco, como se ele tivesse perdido a razão.

- Como assim, Malfoy? Nós combinamos ontem, como que você diz que simplesmente _não vai_ à missão? – o tom de Lupin não era irritado, mas beirava a desconfiança. Harry tinha um ar desaprovador.

- Eu sabia que você ia se acovardar, Malfoy.

- Não é uma questão de covardia ou coragem, é uma questão de raciocínio. Era um esconderijo de Comensais, ou um quartel general deles. Você realmente acha que eu devo me arriscar a morrer por ir direto até lá? O quão burro você é, Potter?

- Ótimo, não quer ir, não vá. Mas aqui, sozinho, você não fica. – Draco olhou para Hermione com uma sobrancelha erguida. Ela, relutantemente, entrou no jogo.

- Eu não estou me sentindo bem. Eu fico com Malfoy. – Lupin olhou para os dois, e pareceu entender algo.

- Está bem, então, Hermione. É uma base desocupada, de qualquer maneira... Vamos eu, Tonks, Neville e você, Harry. King e McGonagall virão para cá mais tarde.

Houve murmúrios de concordância e, aos poucos, todos deixaram a cozinha. Lupin permaneceu, mesmo depois de Draco ter subido, dizendo que ficaria na biblioteca.

- Eu não entendo direito, Hermione, o que está acontecendo entre você e Draco. Mas ouça o que eu digo: não deixem que isso se torne um segredo. Conte, e conte logo. Porque se os outros descobrirem por si mesmos, vai ser muito mais difícil.

Ele levantou e saiu da cozinha, sem maiores explicações.

"What I've felt 

_What I've known_

_Never shined through in what I've shown_

_Never be_

_Never see_

_Won't see what might have been"_

- Não foi uma escolha inteligente. Nós devíamos ter, simplesmente, contado a verdade. – disse Hermione, assim que entrou na biblioteca, onde Draco olhava pela janela.

- Você não queria contar antes. Agora é tarde demais.

- Não pode ser tarde demais, Draco. Eu estou esperando um filho. – ela tinha o rosto sério e uma expressão severa. Draco quase sorriu.

- Eu sei, Hermione, eu disse tarde demais para contarmos assim, no café da manhã, no dia de uma missão. – ela deu um pequeno sorriso e ficaram em silêncio durante alguns momentos. - Eles não confiam em mim.

- Vão aprender a confiar.

- Você aprendeu? – ele indagou, olhando nos olhos dela.

- Com a minha vida.

- Eu também confio em você com a minha vida, Hermione. A minha vida e a vida do nosso filho.

"_They dedicate their lives_

_To running all of his_

_He tries to please them all_

_This bitter man he is_

_Throughout his life the same_

_He's battled constantly_

_This fight he cannot win_

_A tired man they see no longer cares_

_The old man then prepares_

_To die regretfully_

_That old man here is me"_

O silêncio era tudo que se ouvia no momento em que tocaram nos pergaminhos encantados dos mapas. Um feitiço de localização havia sido posto ali, e a chave do portal seria dirigida exatamente para o lugar marcado no mapa.

Num último instante antes de ver o mundo sumir à sua frente, Lupin percebeu que havia algo errado. A marcação não estava certa, não era a mesma da noite anterior.

Mal haviam tocado o chão, Lupin gritou "Cuidado!", mas era tarde demais. Mais Comensais do que poderiam contar haviam aparecido à sua frente e todos eles pareciam ter como objetivo feri-los, mas, mais uma vez, não matá-los.

Tiveram que se espalhar durante a batalha, e Lupin não conseguia divisar nada que não fosse o Comensal com quem lutava naquele instante. Precisava achar Harry, Neville e Tonks, rápido, e tirá-los dali.

Neville havia desaparecido. Harry estava lutando com Bellatrix Lestrange, que tinha um estranho sorriso no rosto, mas foi quando ele divisou Rabastan Lestrange, que Lupin se preocupou. Ele e o irmão lutavam contra Tonks que, sozinha, não parecia estar conseguindo dar conta dos dois.

Um forte lampejo azul e toda a roupa de Tonks e começou a manchar-se de vermelho intenso, banhado em sangue.

No momento em que a metamorfomaga caiu, os Comensais começaram a desaparatar, um a um, como se o objetivo do dia tivesse sido cumprido. Lupin correu até o lado da namorada e ajoelhou-se ali. Tonks estava ficando pálida, e seu rosto estava transformado pela dor.

- Desculpa... Eu queria ter... Contado antes... – a mão dela encontrou a mão de Lupin e a guiou até seu ventre, os olhos de Lupin arregalaram-se de espanto e foi nesse momento que Neville apareceu, aparentemente ileso, a não ser por alguns arranhões, - Eu queria ajudar... Um pouco mais...

- Dora... Dora! Não! Nosso filho... – repetia Lupin, enquanto a mulher fechava os olhos, seus cabelos lentamente perdendo o tom rosa, enquanto a pele pálida parecia cera em contraste com os cabelos mais escuros.

Lupin embalava Tonks, como se estivesse com o próprio filho não nascido nos braços.

- Nosso filho, meu filho, meu filho, meu filho, meu filho, meu filho, meu filho...

"_What I've felt_

What I've known 

_Never shined through in wh__at I've shown_

_Never free_

_Never me_

_So I dub thee unforgiven_

_You labeled me_

_I'll label you_

_So I dub the unforgiven"_

Foi o estrondo da porta abrindo que fez Hermione saltar de sua cadeira na biblioteca e correr em direção à porta. Draco a seguiu rapidamente, o quadro da senhora Black disparando em gritos, confundindo ainda mais a cena.

Parou no corredor, tentando fechar as cortinas para esconder a mulher horrenda e não viu um Potter enfurecido lhe empurrar contra a parede e apontar a varinha diretamente contra seu pescoço, a voz um sussurro e o rosto marcado por lágrimas.

- Você pensou mesmo que ia conseguir escapar assim, Malfoy?

- Do que é que você está falando, Potter? – os olhos de Draco estavam arregalados em espanto, mas então ele viu.

Lupin estava debruçado sobre algo, no meio no hall de entrada. Hermione estava parada a alguns passos, as mãos postas sobre a boca, enquanto o lobisomem não se afastava do que estava no chão nem mesmo quando McGonagall tocou seu braço.

- Lupin... Por favor, deixe que alguém leve Tonks...

- Não! – o homem disse, recusando-se a se afastar, e Draco sentiu a varinha de Potter pressionar com mais força a sua garganta. – Não... – ele continuava a chorar baixinho, abraçando ainda mais o corpo da mulher, e Draco pôde ver os cabelos castanhos claros espalharem-se no ar, enquanto Lupin erguia-se e trazia o corpo da namorada junto a si.

Nada de rosa, nada de risos. Tonks na morte era uma mulher fria. Seu rosto não tinha expressão, seu cabelo parecia desbotado, e a própria imagem dela não condizia com o que Draco lembrava de sua prima. As roupas machadas de sangue e uma expressão de dor estampada em seu rosto frio.

- Professor... – tentou Hermione, enquanto Lupin continuava andando, abraçado à Tonks, - Professor deixe que alguém leve ela...

- Não! – ele recusou uma vez mais, cada expressão de rosto marcando uma dor maior do que a que qualquer um já havia visto ali. O olhar do homem recaiu, então, sobre Draco, ainda pressionado na parede por Harry.

Ele se aproximou a passos lentos, seus olhos nunca deixando os de Draco, e o rapaz viu, talvez pela primeira vez, a máscara de bondade que o lobisomem usava escorregar pelo seu rosto de deixar entrever sua selvageria.

- Olhe bem, Malfoy! – ele gritou, - Veja bem o que foi que você fez. Mas essa foi a última morte que você causou. Eu juro que foi! Olhe para ela! Olhe no rosto dela! Ela estava esperando nosso filho! E você, apenas você, matou duas pessoas de uma vez só! Olhe bem o que você fez!

- Eu não fiz nada! – gritou Draco em resposta, - Eu estava aqui, o tempo todo, Hermione pode confirmar!

- Os mapas, Malfoy! Os mapas foram alterados e só você poderia ter alterado! Por isso não quis ir, por isso se escondeu atrás de uma desculpa qualquer!

- Ninguém pode dizer que foi Draco quem alterou os mapas! – defendeu-o Hermione, que começava a entrar em pânico com a cena.

- Só alguém com a marca negra poderia ter mexido neles! Há mais alguém aqui com a marca negra, Hermione? – respondeu Harry, sem tirar os olhos de Malfoy, ou afastar a varinha do pescoço dele.

- Nós apenas supomos isso, não temos como provar. Harry, larga ele! – a garota estava à beira das lágrimas.

- Não faça isso, Hermione. – pediu Lupin, a voz entrecortada pelas lágrimas, ainda com o corpo de Tonks nos braços. – Não faça. Ele matou a mulher que eu amava. Ele matou meu filho.

_E o nosso filho?_

- Ele não fez isso, vocês não podem provar.

Harry parecia ter se cansado da discussão. Da ponta de sua varinha saiu um jato de luz, e Draco caiu desacordado no chão.

- King, por favor, leve esse miserável para um quarto e tranque-o lá. Entregaremos ele para o Ministério amanhã.

Sem se virar para encarar Hermione, que estava presa ao chão, ele saiu, com uma mão nos ombros de Lupin, que ainda chorava.

E agora?

Por deus, o que ela devia fazer?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Atrasei, mas veio. XD**

**Ia ser o dobro disso, mas tive que separar...**

**Anyway, vou postar rápido, para não atrasar mais, sem respostas individuais hoje, me desculpeeeeeeeem!!!!**

**Mas MUITO OBRIGADA a quem deixa Review! Continuem assim!**

**Bjs e**

**R E V I E W !**


	13. The Unforgiven II

**N.A: Música utilizada, _The Unforgiven II.

* * *

_**

**Capítulo Treze**

The Unforgiven II

"_Lay beside me  
__Tell me what they've done  
__Speak the words I wanna hear  
__To make my demons run  
__The door is locked now  
__But it's opened if you're true  
__If you can understand the me  
__Then I can understand the you"_

Hermione caminhava pela biblioteca que simplesmente parecia pequena demais.

Draco estava preso em seu próprio quarto, sem varinha e, em exatas dez horas, seria entregue aos aurores. Às oito horas da manhã, Harry iria levá-lo até o Ministério, e uma vez lá, só Merlin sabia o que fariam com ele.

O pai de seu filho ia ser enviado para Azkaban. Sem ser culpado.

Isso simplesmente _não ia_ acontecer. Ela _não ia_ deixar que sua família, sua _única_ família, fosse destruída pela guerra antes mesmo de começar propriamente.

Ela só precisava descobrir como, exatamente, ela iria tirar Draco daquele quarto.

"_Lay beside me  
__Under wicked skies  
__Black of day  
__Dark of night  
__We share this paralyze  
__The door cracks open  
__But there's no sun shining through  
__Black heart scarring darker still  
__But there's no sun shining through  
__But there's no sun shining through  
__But there's no sun shining..."_

Tonks estava vestida de azul claro e prata. Seu corpo repousava sobre um estrado coberto por renda branca e rosas amarelo-claras.

Seu semblante era pacífico e inexpressivo e Hermione não conseguia refrear o pensamento de que aquela mulher não era Tonks. A mulher despreocupada e alegre, de rosto iluminado e sorrisos fáceis havia sido levada pela morte. A personalidade de Tonks era o que a fazia _ser_ _a Tonks_ e vê-la parada, estável, cabelos comuns adornando um rosto comum, fazia Hermione não conseguir reconhecer sua quase amiga.

Os olhos castanhos fixaram-se no ventre da outra mulher. Tonks estava grávida, exatamente como ela. Sua morte havia posto um fim não apenas em sua vida, mas também em uma vida não-iniciada, uma criança que jamais viria ao mundo, vítima de uma guerra da qual não pedira para tomar parte.

Mais do que em qualquer momento, Hermione desejou estar longe de tudo aquilo, mas não sozinha. Ela iria para longe, se fosse com Draco. E foi naquele instante que se arrependeu de não ter tomado aquela decisão antes de tudo ficar tão complicado.

Lágrimas turvaram-lhe a visão ao perceber o olhar de Lupin fixo sobre o ventre de Tonks, também. Silenciosas, as lágrimas dele pareciam cair quase despercebidas, deixando claro que ele já não se importava mais em esconder o tamanho da dor que sentia. Sofrimento tamanho que derrubava máscaras e permitia ver a verdade crua do que a guerra causava: destruição, em todas as suas formas e em seu estado mais puro e completo.

Harry se aproximou da amiga e passou um braço pelas costas dela.

- Não se preocupe, Mione. O culpado vai ser punido. – a voz dele era um tanto fria, embora tentasse claramente reconfortá-la. Pena que não surtisse efeito.

- Eu ficaria menos preocupada se fosse o verdadeiro culpado a ser punido. – ela se afastou e sentou ao lado de McGonagall.

O comportamento preconceituoso de Harry a irritava agora, mais do que nunca. Era tão simples perceber que _não fora_ Draco. Se não fosse a visão pré-formada que Harry tinha...

Mas, por outro lado, alguém _havia_ traído a Ordem.

Quem?

Correu os olhos pela sala. Tantos rostos conhecidos, tantas tristezas irmãs, tanta gente que perdera tanto ou mais do que ela mesma. Quem estaria tão desesperado a ponto de abandonar suas crenças e ajudar o inimigo, não se preocupando com quantos inocentes iam sofrer por isso?

Uma chegada, no entanto, a arrancou de suas divagações.

"_What I've felt  
__What I've known  
__Turn the pages  
__Turn the stone  
__Behind the door  
__Should I open it for you?"_

Era como olhar para Bellatrix Lestrange. Se não fosse o inegável ar de tristeza e o homem que a amparava, Hermione poderia jurar que era a mulher.

Andromeda Black Tonks correu a mão levemente pelo rosto da filha, sem dirigir a palavra a ninguém. Continha-se, não deixando o brilho em seus olhos transformar-se em pranto. Ted Tonks, no entanto, não parecia se preocupar em conter-se. Lágrimas fartas manchavam seu rosto, enquanto ele tomava uma das mãos da filha entre as suas, desolado.

O homem afastou-se, depois de alguns minutos, e viu Lupin, ainda imóvel e com o olhar parado e fixo, o rosto vazio. Ted foi até ele e sentou-se ao seu lado. Andromeda, no entanto, pareceu não suportar a atmosfera da sala, saindo rapidamente dali, um lenço branco apertado contra o rosto.

Hermione decidiu segui-la. Não deixaria que Andromeda pensasse que seu único sobrinho havia colaborado com a morte de sua única filha.

Encontrou-a na sala da tapeçaria, em um pranto silencioso, fitando a árvore de sua família. A garota fechou a porta atrás de si e repentinamente achou-se sem palavras.

O silêncio pareceu dominar o ambiente, e Hermione considerou simplesmente sair da sala, antes que a mulher notasse sua presença. Quando se virou, no entanto, Andromeda deixou claro que sabia que ela estava ali.

- Eu não estou nessa árvore há tanto tempo que já havia quase esquecido que ela existia. – ela fez uma pausa e correu um dedo pelo lugar onde seu nome havia estado, entre suas duas irmãs. Traçou a linha até Narcissa, e dali correu a mão até alcançar Draco. Ela deu um riso pequeno, mas seco. – Os Black tem uma maldição. Uma maldição não dita, mas é a única explicação que eu posso dar. Nós destruímos uns aos outros. Meu tio destruiu Regulus, por pressioná-lo demais. Sirius destruiu tia Walburga por fugir de casa e ser uma decepção. Eu destruí parte da minha família, quando fugi, e agora... Agora um primo ajuda a destruir o outro...

Havia tristeza pura em sua voz, e não raiva. A mão dela ainda repousava sobre o nome de Draco.

- Não foi Draco. Não foi ele, _eu sei._ – disse Hermione, a voz firme, e então Andromeda virou-se para encará-la.

- Como tem tanta certeza?

- Porque eu confio em Draco com a minha vida.

- Não confie em ninguém com a sua vida. É tolice fazer isso.

- Eu confio. Eu sei que posso confiar, Sra. Tonks, e eu sei que não foi Draco quem alterou os mapas. Ele... Ele estava comigo.

- Com você? – a mulher pareceu esquecer um pouco da tristeza, ao ouvir a revelação um tanto inusitada.

- Sim. Mas... Não adiantaria nada eu contar a ninguém, eles não vão acreditar em mim... O Professor Lupin, ele culpa o Draco, mas não foi ele. Draco _salvou_ a vida da Tonks uma vez. Foi por isso que ele foi descoberto. Ele não mataria alguém do sangue dele.

- Eu nunca pensei que aquele menino fosse conseguir ser um assassino. Mas a minha filha...

- Sua filha ter partido não é culpa dele. – Hermione beirava o desespero. Precisava de ajuda e aquela mulher poderia ajudá-la. Faria qualquer coisa para convencê-la a lhe ajudar a tirar Draco daquela casa. – Ele não fez nada.

- Eu gostaria de acreditar em você. Mas... É tão difícil. Por que ele _não_ faria? O que ele teria a perder?

- Muito!

- Como o quê?

Hermione levou apenas um instante para se decidir. Era sua única chance.

- Como o filho dele.

Andromeda olhou para a menina, chocada. Hermione esperou que suas últimas palavras tivessem efeito.

- Eles sabem que eu não acho que Draco seja culpado. Eles sabem que eu o defenderia. Eles não me deixariam chegar sequer perto da porta de onde ele está. Eu preciso tirá-lo daqui. Ele é o pai do meu filho, e eu não vou deixar minha única família se perder numa injustiça. Por favor, Sra. Tonks... Andromeda... Me ajude.

Os olhos da mulher pareceram ir até o fundo da alma da garota, enquanto Hermione esperava em silêncio. Por fim, Andromeda sacudiu a cabeça, com um quase sorriso nos lábios.

- Eu não vou deixar que o resto da minha família se perca. Afinal, parece que apenas restou Draco. O que você quer que eu faça?

"_What I've felt  
__What I've known  
__Sick and tired  
__I stand alone  
__Could you be there  
__'Cause I'm the one who waits for you  
__Or are you unforgiven too?"_

Quando Hermione voltou para o velório, sentou-se ao lado de Harry e permaneceu em absoluto silêncio, não reclamando, se afastando ou reagindo, quando o amigo colocou o braço em volta dos ombros dela, mais uma vez.

Andromeda pediu para se retirar e foi levada até um quarto no segundo andar, pois não estava se sentindo bem. Mal o elfo havia se retirado, ela correu até o quarto de Harry, sussurrando o feitiço que sabia que ele usava para trancar a porta. Não demorou a encontrar a varinha e correu para o terceiro andar.

Um Alohomorra não abriu a porta e a mulher encarava a porta com um ar pensativo, mordendo o lábio inferior. Como abriria a maldita porta?

- Sra. Tonks? – ela se virou rápido, Harry a encarava do fim do corredor, um ar estranho e surpreso em seu rosto. – Eu... Desculpe, mas, o que a Sra. está fazendo aqui?

- Eu... – ela levantou a cabeça com arrogância, uma idéia subitamente surgindo em sua mente, - Eu quero ver o homem que ajudou a matar minha filha.

- Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia... Por que a Sra. não volta lá para baixo ou quem sabe...

- Har... Sr. Potter, eu exijo que o senhor deixe que eu fale com ele.

Fitaram-se em silêncio alguns momentos, a mulher com a varinha de Draco escondida em sua manga, e a sua própria segura na mão. Por fim, Harry pareceu se dar por vencido.

- Eu não deveria fazer isso, mas...

Ele apontou com a varinha para a porta e ela se abriu com um estalido.

- Espere lá embaixo, Sr. Potter. Se alguém vir que eu estou aqui, eu digo que entrei sozinha. Muito obrigada.

Harry deu de ombros e saiu, enquanto ela entrava no quarto.

"_Come lay beside me  
__This won't hurt, I swear  
__She loves me not,  
__She loves me still  
__But she'll never love again"_

Draco estava virado para a janela, mas fitava a porta entreaberta com apreensão. Quando viu quem entrava, semi-oculto pelas sombras do corredor, sentiu as pernas fraquejarem.

- Tia Bella...

- Não, seu imbecil, é a Andromeda. – a mulher falou, trancando a porta novamente, - Na verdade, sou eu, polissucada de Andromeda, mas foi a única maneira de eu conseguir entrar aqui.

- Hermione! – ele exclamou, enquanto corria até ela e a erguia no ar. – O que veio fazer aqui?

- O que você _acha_ que eu vim fazer aqui? Tirar você desse lugar, é óbvio.

- Mas a Ordem... Se eles descobrirem...

- Não vão descobrir. E se descobrirem, bem, nós vamos embora. Agora. Eu não quero mais participar disso, não se por isso eu vou arriscar a vida do meu filho.

- E como vamos sair daqui?

- Bem, Andromeda está lá embaixo, fingindo ser eu. Eu vou te tirar daqui e nós saímos pela porta e aí vamos... Para algum lugar. Eu não sei ainda, não planejei nada, mas nós temos que sair daqui agora!

Draco a encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Você disse Polissuco? Hermione, você está grávida!

- Oh! É mesmo? Eu não tinha percebido! – ela respondeu, sua irritação crescendo com a ironia, - Tomamos uma dose muito pequena, por isso temos que sair logo. Foi só o que eu ainda tinha guardado de uma missão passada. Não deve dar para muito mais tempo, temos que sair daqui AGORA!

- Como?! Hermione, me escuta. – Draco disse se aproximando dela, e segurando-a com delicadeza pelos braços, - Se eu sair daqui, vai tudo ficar anda pior. Se você sair comigo, tudo que acontecer comigo, vai acontecer com você também.

- Você sabe que o Harry vai te entregar para o Ministério, assim que o dia raiar? Você sabe que vai ser acusado do assassinato de uma auror? Você sabe que vai ser condenado ao beijo de algum dementador, ou a morte? A prisão vai ser o mínimo. Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer!

- Hermione, se nós formos pegos, você vai presa também!

- E é por isso que nos não vamos ser pegos! Draco, entenda uma coisa: você é o pai do meu filho. Nós somos uma família. A única que nos temos. Eu _não_ vou te abandonar, nem agora, nem nunca. Eu confio em você. Nosso filho confia em você. E nós vamos conseguir sair daqui. Mas tem que ser agora!

Draco apenas concordou com a cabeça, lutando contra a vontade de rir, ou chorar, beijar Hermione até que ela desmaiasse pela falta de ar, ou dizer que aquilo era algo estupidamente grifinório. Ele não tinha certeza. Mas precisavam sair dali.

"_She lay beside me  
__But she'll be there when I'm gone  
__Black heart scarring darker still  
__Yes, she'll be there when I'm gone  
__Yes, she'll be there when I'm gone  
__Dead sure she'll be there"_

Ela abriu a porta, espiando o corredor e viu Andromeda a esperando, no início das escadas. Olhando para as mãos, viu que elas começavam a ficar mais morenas, menos tratadas, dedos menos finos, unhas mais curtas. A outra mulher começava a recuperar seus verdadeiros traços também, e em poucos minutos, estavam de volta a sua forma normal.

- Saiam rápido, estão todos na sala. – ela fitou Draco, que tomava a mão de Hermione com a sua, e começava a puxá-la escada abaixo, - Eu não sei, Malfoy, como você conquistou a lealdade desta menina. Mas é melhor mantê-la.

Draco acenou com a cabeça, sem saber o que dizer.

- Vão, agora! Boa sorte.

Correram escada a abaixo, no maior silêncio que conseguiram produzir. Ao passar em frente ao quadro de Walburga, no entanto, Draco esbarrou nas cortinas e a mulher horrenda começou a berrar. Não demorou a que metade da Ordem estivesse fora da sala, encarando Draco e Hermione, mãos dadas e correndo em direção à porta.

- Solta ela, Malfoy! – gritou Harry, apontando a varinha para o loiro.

Hermione, no entanto, foi mais rápida e mirou a varinha em Harry, sem pensar realmente na conseqüência de suas ações.

_- Estupefaça!_ – o garoto caiu no chão com um ar surpreso, enquanto uma chuva de feitiços ia em direção aos dois que, finalmente, alcançaram a porta e se viram na praça em frente ao quartel general.

Hermione lacrou a porta com um feitiço, mas sabia que não duraria muito mais que alguns instantes.

- Para onde? – ela indagou, a voz em pânico.

A porta se abriu e Draco pegou no braço dela, aparatando-os.

"_What I've felt  
__What I've known  
__Turn the pages  
__Turn the stone  
__Behind the door  
__Should I open it for you?  
__What I've felt  
__What I've known  
__So sick and tired  
__I stand alone  
__Could you be there  
__'Cause I'm the one who waits for you  
__Or are you unforgiven too?"_

Abrindo os olhos, Hermione se deparou com um grande salão em mármore, pinturas decorando as paredes e tapetes no chão. O lugar era estranhamente belo, embora parecesse abandonado, e tinha uma atmosfera que gritava "aristocracia".

- Onde estamos? – ela perguntou, em voz baixa, não soltando a mão de Draco.

- Bem vinda à Mansão Malfoy.

"_Oh, what I've felt  
__Oh, what I've known  
__I take this key  
__And I bury it in you  
__Because you're unforgiven too  
__Never free  
__Never me  
__'Cause you're unforgiven too"

* * *

_

**Respostas das reviews:**

**Jakcie: **brigada pela review, flor! Bjs!

**Miss krum: **não se preocupe, essa fic está planejada até o fim. XD

**Lauh: **vu que amor que eu fui? Não matei ngm importante, nem separei ngm! Eu sou uma boa menina! ;

**Minne Malfoy: **todo mundo inteiro! Viu? Eu _sou_ uma boa pessoa, não sei porque ngm acredta em mim. Hauhauahuahu Valeu pela review, flor! ;

**Mione: **cara, vai ter campanha de caça ao Potter depois do próximo capítulo. Tadinho. É dor de cotovelo, na verdade, ele ama o Draco.

Huahauhauahuahuahuahauhauahuahau

Bjs!

**Caroll: **Hum. O Neville? será?? Hum...

Hauhauauahu Bjs!

**Msmdhr: **own! Que feliiiiiiiiz com a tua review! Enfim, o draco tbm podia ser o pai dos meus filhos hahahahahhaa, e o Potter viacair na real, juro. ;

**Fla: **eu att!!! Cadê CV????? Eu querooooo!!!! Enfim, brigada pela review, more!" Bjs!

**Anna: **espero que tenha curtido! Bjs!

**Era isso! Espero que estejam gostando ainda! **

**Bjs e **

**R E V I E W !**


	14. Não há caminhos errados

**Disclaimers e outras coisenhas: capítulos anteriores.**

**Música utilizada _Everything's not lost, Coldplay.

* * *

_**

**Capítulo Quatorze**

Não há caminhos errados para quem não tem escolhas

Harry acordou em seu quarto e Lupin estava parado próximo à porta, assim como Andromeda e Ted.

Abriu os olhos devagar, lembrando vagamente do que havia acontecido, mas buscando a confirmação nos olhos dos demais antes de acreditar que sua amiga, sua melhor amiga, a pessoa em quem ele confiava como uma irmã, havia lhe traído.

Não podia ser verdade.

Mas bastou um único olhar para o rosto de Lupin, transtornado, quebrado, sofrido, e ele soube. Hermione se tornara uma traidora.

Por Merlin, como?

- Conseguiram pegá-los? – indagou Harry.

Lupin negou com um aceno de cabeça e Harry levantou-se, a fúria tomando o lugar da tristeza. Como Hermione, sua amiga Hermione, pudera enfeitiçá-lo, traí-lo, deixá-lo ali, para ir embora com Malfoy, um assassino?

- Sr. Potter, você precisa reavaliar a situação – começou Andromeda, mas foi interrompida por Lupin.

- Eu penso que ela foi confundida pela Mione, Harry, ela não está falando coerentemente.

- Eu estou perfeitamente coerente, Lupin! – ela respondeu – Essa menina, Hermione, ela não fez nada errado, Draco não era culpado. Nós somos uma família. Ele não ajudaria na morte da própria prima!

- Desculpe, Sra. Tonks, mas eu não acredito nisso. Draco é um assassino. E Hermione era a cúmplice. Pela manhã nós vamos enviar os avisos para o Ministério e divulgar a notícia nos jornais. Quanto mais cedo os dois traidores forem pegos, mais rápido conseguiremos com que sejam punidos.

Andromeda tentou prolongar a discussão, mas Ted não parecia conseguir agüentar mais do que já estava agüentando, tirando a esposa dali, seguindo de volta para o velório da filha.

- Amanhã, Dromeda. Amanhã nós tentaremos ajudar aqueles dois.

Ela concordou e saiu, deixando Harry e Lupin para trás, com idênticas máscaras de descrença, da dor de quem foi traído e da raiva de quem buscaria vingança.

Não parecia ter restado muito mais a eles, de qualquer forma.

"_When I'm counting up my demons  
Saw there was one for every day  
With the good ones on my shoulders  
I drove the other ones away"_

A mansão não era exatamente o que Hermione esperava, mas também não diferia muito do que ela imaginara. Apesar do lugar ser grande demais, a uma primeira impressão, quando Draco a levou para o quarto que ficariam, ela conseguiu quase relaxar.

- Você sabe que nós não podemos ficar aqui. – ela disse, algum tempo depois de terem ido até o quarto, onde Draco se jogara sobre a cama, parecendo exausto.

- E o que você sugere? – o tom dele era inexpressivo, de quem sabe que terá que refutar qualquer argumento e Hermione não soube muito bem o que responder. Ela não tinha nada a sugerir.

- Eu não sei, mas aqui é tão... Óbvio. – ela disse, com uma risada nervosa, - A Ordem poderia vir para cá ainda hoje à noite, ou os aurores. E eu realmente não quero pensar no quão rápido os Comensais conseguiriam entrar nesse lugar.

- As guardas e as proteções ainda estão funcionando. Uma vez que um membro da família estiver aqui, elas ficarão ativas. A Ordem e o Ministério não conseguiriam entrar e, mesmo que conseguissem, nós podemos nos esconder dentro da própria casa, e eles não nos encontrarão. Os elfos continuam aqui, então não há como estranhar que eles ainda tragam comida, ou que haja pouca movimentação na casa. Nós só temos que nos adaptar com a simplicidade.

- E quanto aos Comensais? – ela indagou, percebendo que ele havia deixado este detalhe de fora, de propósito.

- Em teoria funcionaria da mesma maneira. – ele levantou-se, vendo a preocupação no rosto dela, e a abraçou, levando-a até a cama, fazendo com que ela se sentasse ao seu lado. – Nós não temos outra opção. – disse, encarando os olhos castanhos – Não há nada no mundo que eu gostaria mais agora do que simplesmente levantar e aparatar com você para Bruxelas e esquecermos dessa guerra, mas não podemos. Você está grávida. O país todo está com proteção nas fronteiras e a regulamentação de transporte mágico detectaria nossa aparatação mais rápido do que nós conseguiríamos dizer "pó de floo". Não há mais nada que possamos fazer, a não ser mantermos a aparência de abandono nesse lugar, fazermos o mínimo de movimentação possível, ao menos até o bebê nascer. – ele sorriu um pouco, parecendo surpreso, - Eu nem ao menos consegui te perguntar de quanto tempo ele está.

- Quase dois meses. – ele botou a mão sobre o ventre de Hermione.

- Isso é tudo tão absurdo. Parece que a cada segundo nossa vida dá um giro diferente e nós nunca podemos escolher onde vamos parar.

- É. E a sensação não é boa.

- E o que mais me enlouquece é que quase sempre as mudanças são para pior.

Draco Malfoy nunca esteve tão certo, em toda a sua vida.

"_So if you ever feel on neglected  
If you think that all is lost  
I'll be counting up my demons, yeah  
Hoping everything's not lost"_

Dias iguais uns aos outros, sombras de sua própria existência, onde nem mesmo o tédio se permitia nascer, pois o medo não deixava que o conformismo de que o tédio necessitava para nascer surgisse.

Os elfos circulavam ainda pela mansão, mas jamais recebiam ordens diretas. Cozinhavam e obtinham os alimentos como sempre haviam feito, sob ordens expressas de não se excederem no que pegavam para não atrair desconfiança. Tentavam se manter ocupados, mas era difícil, já que só lhes restava a espera, e nem mesmo eles sabiam a espera pelo quê. O fim da guerra? A descoberta de seu esconderijo? O nascimento de seu filho? O que viria antes, qual seria a primeira notícia que receberiam?

Dois meses em inércia, em que até falar havia se tornado um esforço demasiado grande, e havia momentos em que Hermione desejava que alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa_ acontecesse, apenas para que pudessem sair daquele círculo vicioso inerte.

Mal sabia ela o quão perto seu desejo estava de ser atendido.

"_When you thought that it was over  
You could feel it all around  
And everybody's out to get you  
Don't you let it drag you down"_

Semanas, meses, dias, horas... O que exatamente importa o tempo quando de repente o tempo não parece mais ter importância, já que o que você está vivendo não tem importância?

Era nisso que Hermione pensava, enquanto olhava o sol nascer através das cortinas leves do quarto que agora era "seu". Seu? O que poderia ser considerado seu? Mais nada, além de seu filho e Draco. O que os unia naquele momento era a criança que estava em seu ventre, vínculo mais forte do que qualquer outro que ela pudera pensar em formar, mexendo-se há alguns minutos como se não quisesse que sua mãe tivesse tais pensamentos. Olhou para Draco, que dormia ao seu lado e suspirou. Às vezes são coisas demais. Em um momento, você luta contra o mal, você dedica quase toda a sua existência por uma causa e então, por um único erro que, na verdade, não é um erro, você perde tudo. Os amigos, a confiança, a vida, a esperança...

O que seria deles agora? Sem lado na guerra, sem proteção que não fossem eles mesmos, sem escapatória? Ela tremia só de pensar no que iriam fazer quando a criança nascesse.

Como se estivesse escutando seus pensamentos, Draco abriu os olhos e a encarou, parecendo cansado, embora tivesse acabado de acordar. Ele sempre parecia cansado ultimamente. E ela sempre parecia abatida, não importa o quanto descansassem. Talvez nem precisassem se preocupar com o que aconteceria com a criança mais tarde, havia grandes chances de que nenhum dos dois conseguisse levar a própria existência muito longe. Fitaram-se alguns instantes, os olhos cinzas de Draco percorrendo seu rosto e então se fixando em sua barriga e um meio sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. Era pela criança que estavam juntos, na verdade, era por ele que ficavam lado a lado, era por ele que haviam sido expulsos juntos da Ordem, era por ele que temiam, mais do que por si mesmos.

Hermione abriu a boca para falar algo quando um estrondo a fez congelar e Draco pulou da cama, ainda apenas com a calça do pijama e pegou sua varinha, correndo em direção ao barulho.

- Não saia daqui, Hermione. Por nada, sob hipótese alguma, pelo nosso filho, não.saia.daqui. – ele disse da porta, vendo o olhar desesperado dela. Sabiam que aquilo iria acontecer, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Quem sobrevive tanto tempo estando, literalmente, no meio da guerra? Mas não tão cedo, ela pediu, quase em uma prece, enquanto via Draco sumir pela porta e a trancar com um feitiço. Não tão cedo, não quando seu filho não tivesse nascido ainda, não quando a criança ainda não tivesse chances, não tão cedo.

Os segundos se arrastaram, lentos, eternos, os olhos castanhos fixos na porta, de onde não vinha nenhum som, Draco deveria ter posto feitiços Silenciadores nela, para que ela não ouvisse. A agonia da espera era pior do que qualquer coisa que ela pudesse imaginar. Levantou da cama, a camisola fina marcando a gravidez não muito acentuada, mas visível, e aproximou-se vagarosamente da porta, varinha em punho e o coração batendo descompassado.

Quando estendeu a mão para tocar o trinco, mais um estrondo se fez ouvir, e Hermione se viu encarando o olhar frio e cinza de Bellatrix Lestrange.

"_'Cause if you ever feel on neglected  
If you think that all is lost  
I'll be counting up my demons, yeah  
Hoping everything's not lost"_

Fechou a porta e respirou fundo. Morra, mas morra como um homem, Draco. Morra defendendo sua família, morra protegendo seu filho, morra olhando nos olhos de quem o matar. Morra, mas morra como seu pai. Cabeça erguida e nada a se arrepender, a não ser más escolhas cedo demais na vida.

Desceu os degraus silenciosamente, mas deveria saber que isso não era realmente necessário. Quem quer que tivesse conseguido arrombar a mansão Malfoy sabia que estavam lá. Ele era apenas um, e não havia exatamente luta. Sofria por saber que havia tão pouco a fazer para defender seu filho, aquilo doía. Respirou fundo mais uma vez, e entrou na sala principal, de onde vinham os sons que conseguia ouvir. Parou à porta, o rosto impassível e a varinha pronta para o ataque e deparou-se com sua tia, sentada e parecendo confortável em uma das poltronas de veludo da sala. Seis outros Comensais estavam espalhados pelo lugar e ele sabia que haveria dúzias ali, em segundos, se sua tia chamasse. Encarou-a tentando não deixar transparecer seu medo. Preferia terem sido pegos pela Ordem. Ao menos o mandariam para Azkaban, deixariam que Hermione tivesse seu filho, cuidariam da criança. Agora estavam todos condenados, a morte o encarava dos olhos iguais aos seus e ele não poderia fazer nada para salvar a criança que nem tivera a chance de existir.

- Então nos reencontramos mais uma vez, Draco. Talvez esteja mais apto a me ouvir agora?

- Por que você quereria que eu a ouvisse, Bellatrix? – a razão começava a dar lugar para o medo irracional, mas não deixaria que brincassem com ele. Ele só pedia para que fosse rápido. Que aquela mulher lembrasse que ele era filho de sua irmã, que a mulher que estava lá em cima carregava um Malfoy, uma criança de mesmo sangue que ela, no ventre, e que aquilo a levasse a agir rápido. "Por Merlin, que Bellatrix não queira se divertir" ele pedia.

- Draco, você pode achar que eu sou doente, que eu sou cruel, que a minha mente apenas se contenta em matar, e fazer sofrer, e ser má. E em parte, querido sobrinho, você não está errado. – a mulher dizia, lenta e perigosamente, enquanto se levantava e caminhava, aparentemente a esmo pela sala, fazendo Draco temer piscar, e acompanhar cada passo dela. – Mas não é apenas isso, Draco. Eu _sou _sua tia. Sua mãe o teria confiado a mim, se você já não fosse maior de idade quando ela morreu. E eu sei que a mulherzinha de sangue-ruim que está lá em cima carrega um filho seu. – ela fez uma pausa ao ver Draco prender inconscientemente a respiração. Ela iria pedir que matasse Hermione. Ela iria pedir que matasse seu filho e a mãe dele, para que continuasse vivo, ele sabia. Bellatrix riu. – Você realmente acha que seríamos tão cruéis assim, Draco? Nós ainda somos humanos, creia-me. Eu não vim até aqui para matar nenhum de vocês. Ao menos, _ainda_ não. Eu vim até aqui para conversar.

Draco a encarou incrédulo.

- Conversar? Por favor, Bella, me poupe dos seus jogos.

- Sim, Draco, conversar. Você por acaso sabe o quão importante seu pai foi? Quanto o Lorde confiava nele? O quanto a sua mãe poderia ter ajudado? Você sabia, Draco, que eles ainda poderiam estar vivos? O Lorde não quer derramamento desnecessário de sangue, Draco. Se quisesse, eu não estaria conversando com você, eu estaria o torturando e a sujeitinha lá em cima, já estaria morta. Ela pode ser uma suja, Draco, mas ela carrega seu sangue. Criança de sangue puro. Valiosa para nosso mestre. Eu vim até aqui para fazer uma oferta. Suba comigo, Draco, eu deixarei minha varinha aqui, nesta sala, você estará armado, eu não. Confie no seu sangue, Draco, na sua família. Lembre-se de que é tudo que você tem agora.

Um minuto se passou em silêncio. Draco apenas encarava sua tia, enquanto pensava. Ele, na verdade, não tinha escolha. Se cooperasse, teria mais alguns minutos, talvez, para deixar que Hermione conseguisse escapar de alguma forma. Os olhos de sua tia não se desprendiam dos seus e ele acenou brevemente com a cabeça, enquanto Bella sorria e colocava sua varinha sobre uma das mesas de canto da sala. Ela poderia muito bem ter mais de uma, mas ele não iria se importar com isso agora. Que diferença faria?

Subiram as escadas com Bella à sua frente. Ela abriu lentamente a porta do quarto e ele viu Hermione, a camisola ressaltando a barriga não muito proeminente, os olhos arregalados de espanto e a expressão revelando um medo quase incontrolável.

- Como vai, Granger? – Hermione estava, pela primeira vez em anos, sem reação. O que se faz quando uma assassina, que até alguns meses atrás tentaria lhe matar sem pensar meia vez, lhe encara e pergunta como você está? Ela se sentia quase petrificada pela simples visão da mulher. Draco se aproximou dela, vindo de trás de Bellatrix e a abraçou, a ajudando a andar até a cama, ela estava prestes a desmaiar.

Ela se sentou e encarou Draco com uma pergunta muda nos olhos, que devolveu seu olhar, tentando passar uma calma que não sentia. Bellatrix observava a cena com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

- Realmente, me perdoem minha entrada intempestuosa, e a falta de aviso, mas algo me dizia que vocês não desejariam minha presença aqui. Minha breve conversa com meu sobrinho também não foi exatamente tão frutífera quanto eu esperava, mas penso que agora que a Srta. Granger – ela assumiu um ar quase divertido e encarou Hermione com os olhos brilhando – Ou devo dizer... _Sra. Malfoy_? – Hermione a encarou, um pouco de sua postura prática voltando, e ela ergueu a cabeça. Não deixaria que brincassem com ela, antes de a matarem. Simplesmente não deixaria. – está presente também, posso me explicar. Mas não foi para discutirmos questões matrimoniais que vim até aqui. Eu vim para lhes fazer uma proposta. Se meu objetivo fosse matá-los, vocês não estariam aqui, e vocês sabem disso. – ela respondeu diante da incredulidade de ambos os olhares que estavam sobre ela.

- Vocês estão sozinhos. Seus amigos, Hermione, a abandonaram, sem nem ao menos saber o que você havia feito, ou não. Você, Draco, nos traiu, nos vendeu, e então foi traído. Vocês estão confinados aqui há quanto tempo? Um mês? Dois meses? Vocês sabiam que já estão sendo procurados como Comensais, desde que fugiram da sua querida Ordem? – os dois jovens trocaram olhares alarmados, não imaginaram que a situação fosse tão grave quanto parecia ser. – Vocês são. A minha proposta, na verdade, nada mais é do que algo de que vocês já estão sendo acusados. – ela fez uma pausa e encarou cada um deles longamente antes de proferir as próximas palavras, - Juntem-se a nós. Lutem ao nosso lado. Talento nenhum pode ser desperdiçado, sangue como o seu, Draco, não pode ser derramado em vão, se ainda há chances de salvação. Juntem-se a nós, e nós oferecemos garantias.

- Que garantias? – indagou Draco. O que sua tia falava era verdade. Eles simplesmente não tinham opção, - O que nos garantiria que no momento em que disséssemos sim, você não mandaria Hermione e meu filho direto para o Lord? – Bellatrix riu mais uma vez.

- É incrível o que a paternidade faz a um homem. Há meses atrás você tentaria se salvar, Draco, e apenas você. E agora você menciona seu filho e Hermione... Pense, então que é por eles, pelo seu filho e sua mulher, que você vai aceitar minha proposta. E se o peso de nosso sangue não for o suficiente, eu lhes dou uma garantia maior. Eu lhes garanto que Hermione não vai ser, de maneira alguma, prejudicada, machucada ou morta, se vocês aceitarem nossa oferta. Que o filho de vocês vai ser considerado um sangue puro. Que, depois que vocês se casarem, e a cerimônia será oficial, será esquecido que Hermione algum dia foi Granger. Você será uma Malfoy e será tratada como tal. Que vocês terão tempo para cuidarem do seu filho, longe da guerra, até seu nascimento, e depois, até que ele tenha condições de ficar longe da mãe por algum tempo sem se prejudicar. Tudo que eu peço em troca é a sua colaboração conosco.

- Por que nós acreditaríamos em você? – Hermione indagou, os olhos de Bellatrix fixos nos seus.

- Porque eu lhes garantirei tudo isso através de um Voto Perpétuo.

Hermione e Draco se encaram. Os olhos arregalados pelo espanto. Merlin, ela estava falando sério. Os segundos pesaram no ar, enquanto o tempo passava. Bellatrix apenas observava a comunicação silenciosa deles.

- E o que vocês ganham com isso, Bella? Não tente me fazer acreditar que o Lorde está fazendo isso apenas para não matar um sangue puro. – Bellatrix sorriu atravessado.

- Porque, meu caro sobrinho, vocês entendem a dinâmica da Ordem, e nosso espião lá dentro está em uma posição delicada. E porque a sua querida esposa conhece Potter. E ela pode nos ajudar.

As implicações daquela frase não precisavam ser ditas para serem compreendidas. Era realmente trair seu amigo de infância, realmente fazer algo errado, realmente colocar as pessoas que ela acostumara-se a pensar como sua família em risco. Era, simplesmente, realizar verdadeiramente, tudo que eles pensavam que ela já havia feito. E a recompensa por isso era a vida de seu filho, a sua vida, a vida de Draco.

Draco encarou os olhos castanhos e sabia que ela teria dúvidas. Ele já havia tomado a sua decisão. Se havia algo que sua tia prezavam era a própria vida. Não se pode quebrar um Voto Perpétuo sem sofrer as conseqüências.

- Faça o voto, e nos dê algum tempo para pensar, tia. – ele pediu, e Bellatrix soube, no momento em que ela a chamou de tia, que a batalha estava ganha.

- Ótimo. - ela disse, erguendo a palma de sua mão e unindo-a com a de Draco, enquanto ele sinalizava para que Hermione pegasse sua varinha. Ela colocou a ponta da varinha sobre as duas mãos unidas.

- Você, Bellatrix, jura que não deixará que ninguém nos machuque, ou nos prejudique, desde que aceitemos sua oferta?

- Eu juro. – disse a mulher e a primeira língua de fogo desprendeu-se da varinha de Hermione e envolveu as duas mãos.

- Você nos dará tempo para pensarmos e nos deixará fora da guerra até nosso filho ter idade suficiente para não ser prejudicado ao ficar longe da mãe?

- Eu o farei. – a segunda língua de fogo entrelaçou-se à primeira.

- Você garante que deixarão Hermione e nosso filho em paz, que nenhum deles será machucado, e que eles serão considerados sangue-puro?

- Eu garanto, desde que vocês aceitam nossa oferta.

A terceira língua juntou-se às outras duas e formou uma linha grossa, que brilhou, até dissolver-se.

Bella se levantou e encarou os jovens à sua frente.

- Vocês têm duas horas. – ela deixou o quarto, e Hermione e Draco se encararam.

- Na verdade, nós não temos escolha, temos? – perguntou Hermione, contendo as lágrimas.

Draco negou com a cabeça, e a puxou para seus braços. Eles não tinham escolha.

Não tinham escolha.

"_If you ever feel on neglected  
If you think that all is lost  
I'll be counting up my demons, yeah  
Hoping everything's not lost"

* * *

_

**N.A: Agradecimentos gigantoooooosos a todos que deixam reviews! Eu adoro vcs! E a quem lê e não deixa, eu adoro vcs tbm, mas adoraria mais se vcs clicassem no botãozinho azul ali embaixo! Isso, esse mesmo**

**Enfim, espero que tenham gostado, o que acharam da reviravolta toda???**

**E quem acertar o traidor da Ordem ganha um doce, ele vaI estar no próximo capítulo**

**Bjs e **

**R E V I E W !**


	15. Marcas

**Música utilizada **_**King of fools, Poets of the Fall.**_**(que não é minha)

* * *

**

**Capítulo Quinze**

Marcas

"_I worry that I can't give you what you need  
That you'll find nothing underneath the peel  
That I can't undo the times we disagreed  
That I can't ignore the way I feel_

_Cos what I feel is the only truth I know  
And I get by on this naivete of youth"_

Infelizmente não foram necessárias duas horas para que Draco e Hermione organizassem tudo o que tinham, uma vez que não haviam levado nada para a mansão. A garota estivera usando algumas das antigas roupas de Narcissa e Draco andara vestindo algumas roupas antigas suas e outras de seu pai.

O rapaz usou um feitiço convocatório para colocar algumas das peças em um baú e agora olhava para o mesmo baú com uma expressão que se tornava mais e mais fria a cada momento.

Eles não tinham nada. Nenhum pertence pessoal, nenhum objeto de recordação, nada que lhes fosse indispensável, nenhuma esperança... Nenhuma escolha.

Hermione andava de um lado para outro no quarto e o movimento repetitivo começava a irritar Draco.

- Pára de andar de um lado para o outro, Granger. Você está me irritando. – disse ele, a voz gelada.

- Problema seu, Malfoy. – ela devolveu, continuando a andar.

- Que droga, garota! Pára! – ele foi até Hermione e a segurou pelos braços, fazendo-a encará-lo, e Draco pôde ver os olhos brilhantes pelas lágrimas que ela teimava em não deixar cair.

- Me solta! – ela gritou, os olhos castanhos queimando de raiva, uma hostilidade tão grande no olhar que era quase palpável, - Me solta! – repetiu, tentando livrar-se de Draco, - Eu quero sair daqui! Eu quero sair de perto de você! Se não fosse por você nada disso teria acontecido! Eu quero ir embora! Eu não quero ter meu filho lá! Eu não quero isso pra mim! – a voz dela acabara por embargar nas últimas palavras e as lágrimas começaram a cair abundantes pelo seu rosto, enquanto ela parava de lutar contra Draco e ele a abraçava, - Eu não quero isso para nós... – ela concluiu, segurando-se nele como se sua vida dependesse disso.

- Nenhum de nós quer. – ele respondeu, a voz ainda um pouco fria.

- Eu sei... me desculpa, eu não queria dizer aquilo, eu só... Eu não quero, Draco, eu não quero...

- Shhh, calma... Eu sei que você não quer. Eu também não quero, mas é a única maneira de continuarmos vivos, Hermione. É pelo nosso filho. – ele sentiu a garota concordar com a cabeça, que estava apoiada em seu ombro e limitou-se a correr as mãos pelas costas e o cabelo dela, em silêncio, esperando que ela se acalmasse. – Vai dar tudo certo no fim, Hermione. Eu juro que vai. Confie em mim.

- Eu confio. – ela sussurrou de volta.

E de repente, Draco lembrou-se de todas as vezes em que havia visto seu pai confortar sua mãe daquela maneira. Da infinidade de vezes em que ele havia jurado para ela eu tudo daria certo no fim. Das infinitas vezes que sua mãe repetiu as exatas duas palavras que Hermione dissera para ele. "Eu confio". Nada havia dado certo, seus pais estavam mortos, ele estava sozinho, mas ele precisava ser forte. Por ele, por Hermione e pelo filho que eles dois estavam esperando. E entendeu que seu pai deveria ter passado exatamente pela mesma coisa, durante todos aqueles anos.

Sentiu uma saudade avassaladora de sua família. Sua mãe que realizava todas as suas vontades, seu pai que fingia se opor ao que sua mãe fazia ao mimá-lo, os sorrisos de aprovação de Lucius, os abraços de Narcissa. Inconscientemente, apertou ainda mais o abraço que dava em Hermione. Não deixaria que ela sumisse, que desaparecesse, que se fosse como seus pais haviam ido. Como os pais _dela_ haviam ido. Eles eram família agora, a única família que tinham.

E a família era tudo o que importava.

"_If what I feel is the only truth  
And what I give out will make up what I'll receive  
Can I leave behind my naivete of youth?  
Will I be crucified for wanting to believe?  
__I believe"_

Cedo demais, Draco conseguiu ouvir os ruídos de aparatação dentro da casa e soube que Bellatrix estava de volta. Afastou-se lentamente de Hermione, enquanto ela secava as lágrimas, e levitou o malão à sua frente, passando um braço pela cintura da garota, que lhe deu um olhar agradecido com o gesto. Poucas vezes na vida Hermione se sentira tão vulnerável.

Na sala, Bellatrix já esperava com um sorriso vitorioso, sabendo que os dois teriam aceitado sua proposta. Hermione sentiu o sangue ferver e pela primeira vez teve ímpetos de realmente matar alguém. Bella viu o rosto da garota e sorriu um sorriso gelado, direcionado diretamente para ela.

- Como vai, senhora Malfoy? – perguntou, em tom de zombaria.

Hermione sentiu Draco se retesar ao seu lado e apenas olhou para ele, balançando a cabeça. Não valia a pena. Na hora certa aquela mulher pagaria por tudo o que estava fazendo.

- Prontos?

Os dois apenas acenaram com a cabeça, concordando, e Bellatrix mandou que um dos homens que estava com ela levasse o baú deles para o lugar onde ficariam.

- Antes que vocês vão para sua nova casa, temos um importante encontro.

Ela sorriu mais uma vez e estendeu um anel para que os dois tocassem. Hermione respirou fundo e tocou no anel, a mão de Draco junto da sua. Fechou os olhos e em uma quase prece pediu para que nada de ruim acontecesse a eles.

Afinal, não dava para piorar muito mais.

"_Could you hold us up if I would drag us down?  
Resurrect emotions from our past  
N' if they had a king for fools would you wear the crown?  
Build us up again and make us last _

Cos what I feel is the only truth for me  
And I get by on this naivete of youth" 

Abrindo os olhos, quando seus pés finalmente tocaram o chão, Hermione percebeu que dava.

O salão era amplo e havia cadeiras espalhadas por ele, fechando um círculo à volta dos recém chegados. Olhando ao redor, Hermione percebeu que todos usavam roupas pretas, e não fora necessária nenhuma explicação para que ela soubesse que estavam em meio aos Comensais da Morte. Na extrema ponta do salão, em uma cadeira ligeiramente mais alta do que todas as outras, estava calmamente sentado o homem mais assustador que ela jamais havia visto.

Não era nada comparado ao que Harry pouco falava dos seus encontros com Voldemort, ou do que as pessoas diziam que ele era. Era a aura em volta dele, a frieza contida em cada gesto, em cada olhar. Apenas por respirar, o homem fez com que Hermione prendesse a respiração. Draco parecia ainda mais desconfortável do que ela, ao notar que todos os olhares da sala dirigiam-se diretamente a eles dois. Ele apertou o braço dela, de uma maneira que pensava ser confiante e Hermione respirou fundo mais uma vez.

- Os Malfoys. – disse o homem sentado na ponta do círculo, enquanto Hermione percebia que Bella havia se retirado de perto deles e sentado-se em uma das cadeiras vazias. Restavam três delas. – Como vai o jovem Malfoy? Aproveitou sua aventura do lado _da luz?_ – a voz do homem tinha um tom de zombaria que fez os pêlos de Hermione se arrepiarem. Draco não respondeu. – Vejo que a famosa eloqüência dos Malfoy está ainda lhe faltando? Seria a companhia?

O olhar dele recaiu sobre Hermione e o desprezo contido naquele olhar era tanto que Hermione achou que poderia tocá-lo. Passou pela cabeça da garota que, na verdade, talvez Voldemort não se importasse tanto assim com a vida de seus Comensais e que a mataria ali, naquele exato instante, mesmo que Bellatrix fosse morrer junto com ela. Respirou fundo mais uma vez. Entrar em pânico definitivamente não a ajudaria aquele momento.

- Mas talvez a srta ali tenha alguma coisa a ser aproveitada. Parece ter mais a cabeça no lugar do que o senhor, de qualquer maneira. – a voz fria disse, e Hermione percebeu que ele andara lendo a sua mente, enquanto ela estava distraída. – Eu não quebro promessas, srta. É por isso que raramente as faço. Se Bella foi buscar vocês foi sob minhas ordens e o Voto que ela fez é como se tivesse sido feito por mim. A sua vida tem muito menos valor do que a vida da mais fiel das minhas seguidoras.

Hermione viu Bellatrix sorrir largamente quando ouviu isso e sentiu um medo ainda maior.

- Vocês dois... Ou devo dizer _três_, estarão seguros aqui, desde que sigam com o que lhes foi proposto. Eu lhes darei um ano. Um ano para que o filho de vocês nasça, e fique forte o suficiente para que vocês dois possam agir juntos. Durante esse tempo, Draco com certeza será útil em missões menos públicas do que as que eu tenho em mente para vocês. A srta será poupada de qualquer espécie de missão até estar em condições para tal. Eu não sou o monstro desalmado que todos pregam que eu sou. Eu apenas sou alguém que busca poder. O nosso mundo, o mundo mágico, deve ser protegido. Os nascidos trouxas são um risco. Um perigo, a cada um deles que entra em nosso mundo, é um segredo prestes a vazar, e seremos nós a sofrermos as conseqüências. – Hermione sentiu o medo aumentar ainda mais. Era de pessoas como _ela_ que ele estava falando. – Não, não é. – disse Voldemort, mostrando mais uma vez que lera a mente dela, - Você, minha cara jovem, já não tem nada. Não tem ninguém lá fora. Tem um talento considerável, pelo que ouvi dizer, e uma mente afiada. Está grávida de um sangue puro, de família tradicional. É claro que, a partir do momento em que a srta assumir o nome Malfoy, o seu nome será esquecido. Vocês saberão mais do que precisarão saber com o tempo. A casa em que ficarão é fora do país. Eu tenho meus meios de montar chaves do portal e a sua parte em alguns minutos. Seu contato conosco será Bellatrix e, talvez, segundo Bella me informa, mais alguém de sua família, dentro em breve. – ele fez uma pausa e sorriu. Era algo gelado, estranho, amedrontador, que fez mais arrepios percorrerem a coluna de Hermione, - E, talvez, sra. Malfoy, lhe interesse saber que até mesmo seus amigos estão aqui.

De uma porta lateral, mais um homem de roupas pretas surgiu, o rosto um tanto corado de vergonha, enquanto ele evitava o olhar de Hermione. Neville Longbottom tomou seu lugar entre os Comensais, enquanto o olhar castanho fuzilava sua forma.

Draco fez um movimento para alcançá-lo e Hermione o segurou pelo braço.

- Não. – ela disse. Não agora, ela pensou. Não na frente de todos eles e enquanto nosso filho corre perigo. Mas algum dia. Ele vai pagar.

"_And if we don't worry about a thing  
Will we be sorry when the rain is falling again  
And what does it matter  
If fortune should favor  
It's never the final amen _

If what I feel is the only truth  
And what I give out will make up what I'll receive  
Can I still leave behind my naivete of youth?  
Will I be crucified for wanting to believe?  
_I believe"

* * *

_

**N. A: Era isso. O mundo já sabia que era o Neville. Hahahahahahahaha. Mas eu não sou boa com suspense e sempre achei meio óbvio, anyway.**

**Valeu a todos que deixaram review! Continuem assim!!!**

**Sandy Mione: **E, é... era o Neville.

Hauhauahuahuahauhauahua

**Lally: **obrigada peka review! E essa gente malvada pensando é tão mais legal que doidos varridos.

Hauhauahuahauahuahua

**Carrol: **olha... o que eu posso prometer... Ahn... Vou _tentar_ não maltratar _muito_ o pessoal. XD Ta bom assim? Hauahuahua bjs e valeu pela review!

**Jackie: **Sabe que, tipo, essa fic ficou parada eras. E aí, quando eu decidi voltar a escrever, a cena do capítulo passado, em que a Bella aparece a Mansão, foi a primeira que eu escrevi. Tava louca pra chegar ali, só pra poder postar ela.

Hauahuahuahuahua Valeu, Jackie! Bjs!!!!

**Haraiso: **Eu att, sim uma vez por semana, Essa fic é obrigação, juro, juro.

Hauhauahuahuahau

Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Hiorrana: **Puxa, me sinto honrada.XD Obrigada mesmo pela Review e espero que continue gostando. XD Bjs!

**Andrayah: **Precisely, blood is thicker than water. \o Tu pegou a idéia da coisa. XD Bjs e valeu pela review!

**Morgana: **quanto tempo, menina! Obrgada pela review! Espero que ainda esteja gostando da fic!Bjs!

**Shâmara: **Muito obrigada pela review!!! Bjs e espero que continue gostando de Além! Bjs!

**Kik: **Valeu, moça!!!! Bjs megalomaníacos pra ti. Huahauhauahuahua

**Lauh: **Bem, eu não posso faze como eu fiz com SLL que jurei que não matava ngm. Mas... bem. Hauahuahuahauhau Bjs e valeu pela review!

**Fla: **Obrigada, moree!!! (dançando: ela vai fazer um epílogo pra denteçããããooooooo! Yahoooooooooo) Bjs!

**Brwendally Malfoy:** Obrigada mesmo pelos elogios e pela review. Aliás... AMEI sugestão do Harry ser atropelado. Huahauhauhauahuahuahaua Bjs!

**Paty-aires: **era o neville. Hauhauahuahuahau Bjs!

**Kitri: **e não é que todo mundo acertou? Sou péssima com mistérios. Huahauahuahua Bjs e valeu pela review!

**Tinker:** valeu, moça!!! E, sim, malfoy são tão (sem palavras) espero que continue gostando. Bjs!

**Kagome-LilyE:** Puxa, obrigada pela review! Espero que continue gostando! Bjs!

**Raissa:** Obrigada pela review!!! E acertou o traidor! Huahauahuahua Bjs!!!

**Muito obrigada, pessoal.**

**Beijo e **

**R E V I E W !**


	16. Blood is thicker than water

**HOU! HOU! HOU!**

**Capitulozinho semi-natalino para todos vocês, porque com a correria dessas semanas eu não sei se consigo postar outro antes do Natal, mas antes do Ano Novo com certeza! Feliz Natal para todos os que acompanham Além, pelo apoio e as Reviews, eu adoro vocês! XD**

**Capítulo especialmente dedicado ao pessoal da Família DHr (agora seção DHR! MHUAHUAHUHUA, vamos dominar o mundo \o), pelo apoio e comentários e chats megalomaníacos. Beijos família, amo vocês. (abraço coletivo)**

**A música utilizada se chama _Silent Night, Damien Rice_ e, assim, só para não me chamarem de louca, ela é cantada em ritmo de _Noite Feliz_, com essa letra... ahm... _alegre._ Enfim, achei que combinava.

* * *

**

**Capítulo Dezesseis**

Blood is thicker than water

"_Silent night broken night  
all is fallen when you take your flight"_

A casa era fria, incrivelmente fria. Paredes grossas de pedra e tapeçarias em tons de vermelho escuro e marrom pendiam d teto alto de quase todos os corredores. O brasão da família Lestrange, bordado em ouro e cobre, brilhava em muitas delas, com seu dragão de olhos vermelhos analisando agressivamente as pessoas que passavam.

Não estavam mais na Inglaterra e isso era óbvio pela paisagem distinta que viam pelas janelas, já que, mesmo em dezembro e coberto pela característica camada de neve, o cenário não era em nada parecido com o que estavam acostumados a ver. Sabiam que não estavam perto de casa. Mas não sabiam _onde_ estavam.

Podiam sair da casa, mas não conseguiam deixar os jardins da mesma. No primeiro mês, Bellatrix vinha trazer mantimentos e ver se necessitavam de alguma coisa, uma vez por semana. Em sua segunda visita, trouxe um documento de aparência oficial e mandou que o assinassem. Estavam casados. E mal haviam se dado conta disso até que viram as alianças que a mulher havia trazido. Pesadas, feitas em ouro, era impossível não nota-las nas mãos pequenas de hermione ou nos dedos pálidos de Draco. Era quase como se ela quisesse que seu casamento fosse algo _visível._ Eles apenas não conseguiam compreender o porquê.

Uma rotina acabou sendo estabelecida e havia horas em que Hermione pensava que daria o mundo para vê-la quebrada, até que ela se dava conta de que já não tinha um mundo para dar.

Ela não tinha _nada_ para dar.

Rabastan Lestrange aparecia em noites e madrugadas aleatória e sem aviso anterior. Draco seguia com ele para missões das quais Hermione logo aprendera a não fazer perguntas. Ele voltava ainda mais pálido, círculos escuros cada vez mais acentuados sob seus olhos e medo estampado a cada gesto por horas depois que chegava em casa. A todas as suas perguntas, ela recebia apenas acenos de cabeça como respostas, enquanto ele apertava os olhos, como se não quisesse que as imagens voltassem à sua frente. Assim que chegava, ele a abraçava com força e passava longas horas em silêncio, enquanto ela cuidava de seus ferimentos – e sempre havia muitos deles.

Nestes momentos, Draco não conseguia não lembrar de seus pais e chegava a quase rezar para que o fim deles dois fosse diferente do de Lucius e Narcissa.

Já estavam há um mês naquela casa, dezembro se aproximava do fim, e Hermione sabia que o Natal deveria estar próximo. Não que isso realmente importasse, ela sentia-se como se estivesse vivendo no limbo, um espaço vazio entre a sua vida anterior e o que aconteceria depois que seu filho nascesse. Era desesperador não saber, nos primeiros dias, mas depois de certo tempo, ela foi tomada de uma tal apatia que simplesmente não _conseguia_ se importar.

Estava na biblioteca, passando os olhos pelas páginas de um livro, ao qual não prestava atenção, quando o elfo que cuidava da casa aparece, fez uma reverência e disse que havia uma mulher a esperando na sala. Hermione suspirou e viu o elfo desaparecer com um estalido alto, sem ter dito uma única palavra a ele. Nos primeiros dias ali, tentara ser educada com ele, mas a revolta da criaturinha contra este comportamento fora tão grande, que ela desistira. Não importava.

Demorou o maior tempo possível para chegar até a sala, onde sabia que era esperada. Draco havia saído aquela manhã, com Rabastan, ou ela teria pedido que ele fosse falar com sua adorável tia.

Abominava aqueles encontros com Bellatrix até o limite de suas forças e o sentimento conseguia ser redobrado quando estava preocupada com Draco, como naquele dia. Bellatrix seria educada, polida e elegantemente fria. Diria quais os mantimentos haviam sido trazidos, indagaria se algum deles precisava de alguma coisa e então começaria a sorrir ainda mais friamente, seus olhos teriam um brilho quase sádico e ela ficaria por alguns minutos falando frases dúbias e faria diversas insinuações sobre o que estaria acontecendo com seus amigos, como eles estavam perdendo a guerra, como as missões de Draco eram perigosas, até que a garota não agüentasse mais ouvir sem retrucar e pedisse licença para se retirar, alegando cansaço da gravidez.

Mas quando chegou à sala, como o passo mais lento que sua gravidez lhe permitia, Hermione teve uma surpresa.

Não era Bellatrix Lestrange que lhe esperava.

Era Andromeda Tonks.

_"I found some hate for you just for show  
you found some love for me thinking I'd go"_

Nada que Andromeda falasse, nenhuma das afirmações que fez, nenhum dos protestos que manifestou, nada convenceu alguém da Ordem de que Draco e Hermione não eram culpados pela morte de sua filha, ou qualquer outra desgraça que tivesse acontecido nos últimos tempos. Pensaram que ela tivesse sido confundida por Hermione e nenhuma declaração em contrário foi ouvida, afinal, ela havia se encontrado a sós com a garota.

Quando viu, no dia seguinte ao enterro da filha, as fotos de seu sobrinho e Hermione Granger no Profeta Diário e no Pasquim anunciados como Comensais da Morte, teve vontade de escrever aos dois jornais e contar a verdade, mas logo percebeu que não adiantaria.

Era a palavra de _Harry Potter_ contra a sua. Ele ela era irmã de duas comensais.

Foram dias em que mal conseguia dormir, pensando em maneiras de ajudar os dois jovens. Era o seu único sobrinho, filho de sua _irmã_, não importava o que havia acontecido no passado. Ele era o _único _futuro que aquela família tinha.

Ted, por mais que não gostasse de nada que envolvesse a família de Andromeda, compreendia a necessidade da esposa de ajudar o sobrinho.

Ela já não tinha mais filha.

Ele já não tinha mais pais.

E ambos eram o que restava de uma família extinta.

Eles e Bellatrix Lestrange.

E foi exatamente ela quem proporcionou à Andromeda a maneira que buscava para ajudar seu sobrinho.

Bellatrix apareceu no inicio da noite e Ted ficou seriamente tentado a simplesmente fazer com que a mulher saísse de sua casa. Andromeda deu a ela cinco minutos para que dissesse o que queria, e nesses cinco minutos ela os convenceu a escutarem. Sorriso frio nos lábios, palavras dúbias nos cumprimentos e informações precisas sobre o comportamento de Andromeda a respeito do que havia acontecido em Grimmauld Place na noite do velório de Nymphadora.

Andromeda, a princípio, não queria deixar que Bellatrix retornasse à sua casa, por mais informações que tivesse, era óbvio que ela tinha um espião dentro da Ordem, e que claramente não era Draco Malfoy. Mas naquele primeiro encontro trouxe informações sobre draco, o segundo uma notícia concreta e o terceiro um convite: "una-se ao lado que vai vencer".

Ao ouvir as palavras da irmã, Andromeda teve um _deja__ vu._ Sua irmã, tão incrivelmente parecida com ela,já havia feito esta proposta uma vez, há muitos anos. E ela havia recusado. Casara-se com Ted, tivera uma filha e até o reinício daquela maldita guerra, podia se considerar uma pessoa feliz.

Andromeda não eras tola e sabia o que estava acontecendo. _O Arauto_ era o jornal mais popular da Inglaterra e as pessoas _realmente_ acreditavam no que ele dizia. Acreditavam nas promessas e opiniões implícitas em cada linha daquele jornal: o que importa quem governa, desde que haja paz?

Os anúncios pequenos, mas constantes, no jornal, propagando que o mundo bruxo deveria ser unido sob um mesmo comando, as constantes falhas no Ministério, as ações estranhas tomadas pela Ordem da Fênix, a diminuição dos ataques dos Comensais, que agora diziam só atacar quando eram confrontados, a extinção de ataques a trouxas ou nascidos-trouxas, tudo isso induzia a população a um distorcido senso de segurança, de falsa paz, trazida não pelo Ministério que ainda tentava prender os Comensais, não pela Ordem, que ultimamente aparecia nos lugares mais estranhos, sem propósito aparente, mas pelos próprios Comensais e, por conseguinte, por Voldemort.

O Lorde parecia ter finalmente compreendido a dinâmica para "purificar" seu mundo: domine primeiro. Extermine depois.

Mas em todo belo plano há uma falha. Faltava um que maior de realidade, faltavam exemplos _práticos_ dessa "nova fase" de Voldemort.

E, de repente, Andromeda entendeu perfeitamente onde o jovem casal se encaixaria.

Provas concretas da "regeneração" de Voldemort: o filho sangue-puro de um dos seus mais conhecidos – e preconceituosos – Comensais casado, e tendo um filho, com uma nascida trouxa. Mas não _qualquer_ nascida trouxa, e, sim, Hermione Granger, melhor amiga do menino-que-sobreviveu, defensora de tudo o que é certo.

Se até a melhor amiga escolhesse lutar ao lado de Voldemort, _quem_ apoiaria Harry Potter?

E foi por isso que Andromeda aceitou o convite da irmã desta vez. Não sabia onde aquela história iria parar, mas tinha certeza de que não acabaria bem e ela estava decidia a ajudar o que havia restado de sua família.

"_don't keep me from crying to sleep  
sleep in heavenly peace  
silent night moonlit night  
nothing's changed nothing is right"_

Os olhos arregalados em um quase choque, entre a surpresa, a incerteza e a satisfação, a barriga mais proeminente agora, com mais de quatro meses de gravidez, Hermione Granger estava paralisada e sem reação. Andromeda notou os círculos escuros embaixo dos olhos, como a barriga era a única parte do corpo de Hermione que a diferenciava da menina que Andromeda havia conhecido em Grimmauld Place, ela parecia não engordado nada além da barriga. Se possível, parecia até mesmo que ela havia emagrecido.

Andromeda se aproximou calmamente, sorrindo de leve para Hermione que ainda estava um tanto atordoada.

- Olá, Hermione. Peço que perdoe a minha intromissão sem aviso, mas Bella me disse que não teria tempo de vir hoje e então decidi trazer os mantimentos por mim mesma. Espero que não se importe com a troca de mensageira.

As palavras tiveram o efeito desejado e a mulher viu os olhos da garota se estreitarem em raiva contida.

- Com certeza eu não me importo... Mas como soube onde nós estávamos? Você estava ajudando... _eles?_ – a menina era esperta, pensou Andromeda. Não era por tê-la ajudado uma única vez e de maneira insuficiente, que ela iria confiar inteiramente. Melhor precaução do que remédios.

- Não. Não estava. Mas em certas ocasiões, até mesmo nossas crenças podem ser postas para trás em nome da família. Tenho certeza de que você concorda.

Hermione concordou lentamente com a cabeça e Andromeda decidiu mudar de assunto. Falou sobre as provisões, sobre o tempo, tomaram chá e conversaram sobre quase tudo. Exceto a guerra.

Quando a tarde já estava na metade, Draco chegou em casa, não parecendo tão arrasado como das outras vezes. Andromeda entendeu aquilo como sua deixa para sair, mas antes de ir, entregou um pacote para Hermione, com um sorriso e a promessa de que voltaria assim que pudesse.

O pacote continha jornais, de todos aqueles meses em que estiveram fora. Os progressos da guerra, a maneira como tudo estava sendo conduzido. Enquanto Draco tomava banho, Hermione começou a lê-los, ávida por saber tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Voldemort já havia feito mais de uma aparição em público e, incrivelmente, isso não estava causando pânico. Missões sem sentido feitas pela Ordem sempre acabavam em falhas e Harry começava a perder a confiança das pessoas. Scrimgeour havia desaparecido há duas semanas e não conseguia ser encontrado. Um outro oficial chamado Yaxley havia assumido o lugar do Ministro e freqüentemente deixava vazar comentários seus dizendo que talvez a história realmente devesse ser revista e que talvez Comensais não fossem os terroristas que todos pensavam. Como exemplo de bom comportamento, ele citou, por diversas vezes, Lucius e Narcissa malfoy e lamentava imensamente a morte do casal e o desaparecimento de seu filho.

De alguma maneira, os detalhes da fuga de Draco e Hermione apareciam estampados em diversas páginas do Arauto, fazendo parecer como se os dois tivessem fugido da incompreensão de um amor, e não por medo de acabarem presos ou mortos. Uma declaração de Bellatrix Lestrange, conseguida por uma "fonte que não quis se identificar", dizia que ela esperava encontrar o sobrinho e sua "adorável esposa" logo, e que eles pudessem ter seu filho em paz. Eles estavam sendo estampados como alguma espécie de símbolo da regeneração dos Comensais e, por conseqüência, do próprio Voldemort e isso fez o sangue de Hermione ferver. Estavam usando seu nome, o nome de Draco, o nome do filho deles, que ainda nem havia nascido, para uma campanha política desprezível!

Olhou para Draco com fúria nos olhos.

- Você sabia? Sabia de toda essa propaganda ridícula usando os nossos nomes, como se fôssemos Romeu e Julieta atrapalhados pela Ordem?

Ele balançou a cabeça, cansado.

- Não. Não até alguns dias atrás, quando vi um desses jornais. Eu não quis te falar porque... Eu não queria causar ainda mais preocupações, a nossa situação já é ruim da maneira como é, você não precisa de mais coisas ainda para se preocupar...

- Eu não sou nenhuma menininha frágil, Draco, para você esconder esse tipo de fato de mim!

- Mas você está grávida e essa gravidez está longe de adequada, eu acho que você nem nunca foi ao médico e está cada dia mais magra e mais pálida e eu não quero que nada aconteça com você!

- Você não precisa ficar cuidando de mim como se eu fosse uma criança! Você não tem que se preocupar desse jeito comigo! – ela respondeu, quase gritando, irritada por ser tratada como alguém frágil.

- É óbvio que eu tenho, Hermione! Eu sou seu marido, droga! O que você quer que eu faça? Chegue aqui e despeje tudo isso em cima de você, sabendo que vai te deixar mais aflita e preocupada e todo o resto? Não! Você e o nosso filho são as minhas prioridades e se eu precisar esconder coisas de vocês dois para que vocês consigam ser mais felizes, então eu vou!

Hermione sentiu a raiva que havia começado a surgir se dissipar diante das palavras dele. Buscou conforto no abraço dele, que respirava pesadamente, como se não gostasse da idéia de ter tido esse confronto, mas a abraçou de volta.

Acariciou os cabelos de Hermione delicadamente, e em seguida tomou seus lábios, num beijo cheio de medo e possessivo, querendo garantir que ela estava mesmo, definitivamente, _para sempre_ ali. Ao lado dele. Com seu filho seguro. Ele simplesmente tinha certeza de que não agüentaria perder mais nada, nem ninguém.

- Não precisa ser assim. – ela disse, quando se separaram, alguns instantes depois. – Eu sei que foi isso que Lucius te ensinou, Draco. – ela respondeu, antes que ele pudesse falar. – Eu entendo, mas eu não sou assim. Eu sou uma Gryffindor, esqueceu? – indagou, meio sorrindo. – Eu _preciso _saber o que você sabe, mesmo que eu não possa ajudar neste exato instante. Eu não quero que você carregue o peso da nossa família sozinho, porque ela é _nossa_, e não seria justo com você. Somos nós três agora. Apenas nós e nós vamos precisar confiar um no outro, se isso for dar certo.

Ele ficou em silêncio um minuto inteiro antes de responder, enquanto voltava a abraçá-la forte, fazendo com que encaixasse a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Você não parecia estar contente com isso de família, Hermione. No dia em que a Bella trouxe os documentos você ficou cm tanta raiva... E depois, você não come direito, não dorme direito, não faz muita coisa e parece estar sempre ausente... Eu tive medo de que se você soubesse o quanto isso vai ser ruim para _você_, para os seus _amigos_, eu pensei que você... iria embora. E eu só tenho vocês.

Hermione se afastou um pouco, para olhar nos olhos cinzas enquanto falava.

- Eu não conseguia comer direito porque eu me preocupo com você, por _não saber_ o que estava acontecendo. Eu fiquei com raiva por ser _ela_ a trazer os documentos. Nunca por não querer saber, ou te culpar pelo que está acontecendo. Nunca por ser com você que eu me casei, porque eu te amo. Mais do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo, agora, com exceção do nosso filho, e mesmo ele eu sei que eu amo tanto porque ele é seu. Amá-lo é amar você. Eu te amo, Draco. E nós somos uma família e nunca damos as costas uns para os outros. Não é assim que os Malfoys fazem?

Draco sorriu lentamente, um sorriso puro, como há meses Hermione não via.

- É exatamente assim. E é motivo de orgulho que você agora seja uma Malfoy.

Sorriram um para o outro e contentaram-se em ficar abraçados, em silêncio, quando mal percebiam que no dia seguinte, seria Natal. Mas mesmo assim, receberam talvez, o melhor presente que poderiam ter conseguido. Um acordo de paz, uma maneira de ver um futuro e algo pelo que lutar: sua pequena, mas forte, família.

"_I should be stronger than weeping alone  
you should be weaker than sending me home  
I can't stop you fighting to sleep  
sleep in heavenly peace"

* * *

_

_**N.A:**_** Capítulo meio sem ação e um tanto deprimente :S, Mas enfim... Espero que tenham curtido. MUITO OBRIGADA e todo mundo que deixou Review, mas eu me encontro atrasada neste instante, e quero postar isso hoje, então, respostas das reviews no próximo capítulo. XD**

**É provável que essa semana apareça por aqui uma song DHr nova, para o projeto megalomaníaco "Cigarrets and Chocolate" da família mais foufa e democrática ever \o! E falando em megalomaníaca, dica: leiam Hallellujah, da vickweasley, o link está no meu profile, em fics favoritas, porque é a dramione mais fodástica ever!**

**Agora, façam o meu Natal mais feliz e**

**R E V I E W !**

**Bjs e feliz Natal.**

**XD**


	17. Time Flies

**N.A: demorei, mas vim \º Enfim, prometi um capítulo antes do ano novo, e cá está ele. Capítulo de transição entre duas fases, então, não muita ação, muita informação, mas ele precisava estar aqui.**

**Espero que todos tenham tido um bom Natal e desejo um ótimo ano novo para os leitores de Além! Tudo de bom pra vcs em 2008! \o**

**Música utilizada _City of Devils, Yellowcard._

* * *

**

**Capítulo Dezessete**

Time Flies

_"Man once sang to me, look at you saving the world on your own  
And I wonder how things are gonna be  
'cause the time here it passes so slow  
In the city of devils we live  
A city of devils we live"_

Uma sala com uma grande árvore de Natal a um canto e pessoas animadamente almoçando juntas. Presentes ao pé desta mesma árvore, grandes pacotes com roupas de bebê e roupas de gestante, roupas masculinas e um grande anel com o brasão da família Malfoy.

Seria um Natal comum, com neve caindo do lado de fora e o vento fustigando as janelas, em que todas as pessoas ficariam felizes em estarem perto da lareira, tomando chocolate quente e aproveitando a companhia uns dos outros. Seria absolutamente comum, não fossem as pessoas.

Andromeda e Ted Tonks haviam aparecido na casa cedo da manhã. Com eles, uma refeição digna de um almoço de Natal, uma árvore magicamente encolhida que foi ampliada e devidamente enfeitada. A sala que tinha um aspecto levemente sombrio ganhou vida com o fogo crepitante da lareira e quando o casal entrou no lugar mal reconheceu o ambiente.

Hermione não tinha palavras para descrever o quão grata ela estava por tudo que Andromeda estava fazendo por eles. Havia ficado no escuro até aquele momento, sem jornais, sem notícias e, apesar de uma parte grande dela ainda estar magoada com Harry por não ter acreditado nela, uma parte maior sentia falta dele, o único que havia restado do trio. Sentia falta das bagunças do Natal na torre da Grifinória, sentia falta do riso dos meninos, sentia falta da inocência deles todos. Sentia falta até mesmo das implicâncias com o então "Malfoy". Mas deixou todos aqueles pensamentos de lado. Tinha um marido em que pensar, um filho a proteger e uma guerra a lutar, mesmo que estivesse do lado errado. Sabia que, por mais tempo que passasse, se houvesse uma oportunidade, tentaria ajudar a Ordem, mesmo que não soubessem que a ajuda era dela.

Draco se aproximou da mãe do seu filho e a abraçou por trás, passando os braços pela sua barriga, sentindo a barriga mais pronunciada aos quatro meses de gravidez. Hermione sorriu e continuou fitando a neve que caía lá fora, um ar feliz, mas ocultando a saudade que Draco sabia que ela sentia.

- Um dia, Hermione, isso vai ser só passado. E nós vamos ter dezenas de Natais bons e tranqüilos e felizes, e em paz. Eu prometo. Você confia em mim?

Hermione o olhou e sorriu.

- Com a minha vida.

_"Find somebody to learn  
Boy you gotta love someone more than yourself  
I can feel the fire of the city lights burn  
And it's hard to find angels in hell"_

Talvez fosse Natal, talvez já tivesse passado, mas, na verdade, não importava. Importava que ele tinha que destruir Horcruxes, importava que ele precisava de ajuda, importava que ele estava sozinho e já não havia ninguém ali para ajudá-lo.

Harry Potter estava na biblioteca, dezenas de livros empilhados à sua volta, os cabelos já revoltos transformados em uma verdadeira bagunça pelo constante gesto de exasperação, em que ele passava a mão por eles, continuamente. Faltava uma, apenas uma e a cobra. Uma única.

E ele havia estado tão feliz. Havia sido mesmo apenas dois, três meses atrás? Parecia outra vida. Ele estava feliz e contando a Hermione que faltava apenas uma Horcrux e então... Então Hermione havia traído a Ordem e Tonks estava morta e Malfoy era um traidor e Andromeda recusava-se a falar com qualquer pessoa da Ordem. Os Comensais fugidos começavam a fazer aparições em público e Voldemort ganhava apoio popular com a sua política de estabilizar o mundo mágico.

Por Merlin, _quando foi_ que tudo havia ficado tão fora de controle? _Quando_ que o mundo havia enlouquecido?

Horas depois Lupin entrou na biblioteca, entregando um sanduíche para ele e sentando-se em uma cadeira, comendo o seu.

- Feliz Natal, Harry.

- Feliz Natal, Remus.

_"Flying along  
And I feel like I don't belong  
And I can't tell right from the wrong  
Why have I been here so long  
In a city of devils we live  
A city of devils we live"_

Em Janeiro houve o inverno mais frio dos últimos 27 anos na Inglaterra e Harry Potter foi indiciado no Ministério por ações subversivas de caráter de traição ao país e foi condenado um fora da lei quando não apareceu nas audiências.

Fevereiro teve o anúncio de que qualquer pessoa integrante do grupo chamado Ordem da Fênix seria imediatamente condenado à Azkaban, sem direito a julgamento. Qualquer pessoa que detivesse informações sobre tal grupo e não viesse prontamente ao Ministério sofreria a mesma pena.

Março trouxe o fim do governo do Ministro e, durante o pandemônio criado no desaparecimento do homem, Lord Voldemort assumiu o controle, anunciando-se como o novo governante bruxo da Grã-Bretanha. Esta ação causou pânico a princípio, mas quando nenhuma ação drástica aconteceu, mortes pararam de aparecer todos os dias nos jornais, a população desistiu da revolta. Melhor vivos do que lutando.

Abril foi o mês em que o novo Ministro anunciou como ilegal qualquer publicação jornalística que não o Arauto. Qualquer outro tipo de jornal, revista, folhetos ou informações e notícias eram contra a lei. A população pensou em contrariar, mas a falta de mortes – ou a falta de anúncio delas – os induzia a uma forma de conformismo. Afinal, quem havia restado para lutar por eles, se Harry Potter havia desaparecido? Naquele mesmo mês, Hermione e Draco mudaram-se, em segredo, para a Mansão Malfoy, de volta à Inglaterra.

Maio foi o mês em que desaparecimentos começaram a acontecer. Famílias de nascidos trouxas e trouxas. Sumiam, para interrogatórios, ou entrevistas, e nunca mais eram vistos. Poucos sabiam disso, no entanto, já que o Arauto divulgava apenas o que o Ministério deixava divulgar.

Na madrugada do dia 12 de maio foi o dia em que Hermione Malfoy entrou em trabalho de parto. Às três e trinta da tarde do mesmo dia, Lucius Edward Malfoy chorava pela primeira vez e Hermione conseguiu, sem esforço algum, sorrir verdadeira e amplamente. Nem o fato de que Bellatrix e Rodolphus Lestrange eram os padrinhos da criança e escolheram o primeiro nome dele conseguiu tirar o sorriso do seu rosto.

Draco olhava seu filho, tão pequeno, tão indefeso e sorria. Ele era um homem agora, com um filho, uma esposa e uma família para cuidar. Estava na hora de tomar atitudes dignas de um homem e ajudar o mundo em que seu filho cresceria.

Naquela noite, quando Hermione e o bebê descansavam no quarto, vigiados por Andromeda, que insistira em ficar para ajudar Hermione nos primeiros dias com o bebê, Draco foi até o porão de sua casa. Com um pedaço de pergaminho na mão, escreveu apenas uma linha e passou horas encarando o papel. Tomando um último sopro de coragem, encantou o pergaminho para que apenas o destinatário pudesse ler e chamou uma das corujas da família.

Depois que viu o pássaro alçar vôo, voltou para seu quarto, com sua esposa e filho. Dormiu com a consciência mais leve àquela noite.

Ele podia não estar fazendo a coisa certa.

Mas isso não queria dizer que não pudesse ajudar os outros a fazê-lo.

_"Questions I can't seem to find  
To the answers I already have  
And you can't see the sky here at night  
So I guess I can't make my way back"_

Passava da meia noite e Harry estava em seu quarto, em Grimmauld Place, quando uma coruja das torres bateu na janela do seu quarto. Desconfiado, abriu a janela com a varinha pronta para atacar. A coruja largou um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho sobre a cama e foi embora, sem esperar por resposta.

Aproximando-se cautelosamente do pedaço de papel, Harry o ergueu e colocou os óculos para lê-lo.

Uma única linha estava escrita ali, mas ele sentia como se todo o mundo estivesse se abrindo para ele.

Enfim uma chance e ele, na verdade, já não se importava se fosse uma armadilha, ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Enfim, uma pista.

Em uma caligrafia simples, que Harry reconheceu como um feitiço para que a verdadeira letra não fosse reconhecida, estava escrito:

"_Em Hogwarts. A tiara de Ravenclaw."_

_"In a city of devils we live  
In a city of devils we live  
A city of devils we live  
In a city of"

* * *

_

**N.A: Capítulo meio curto, sorry, mas eu precisava dele. XD Só para avisar, capítulo que vem vai haver spoilers gigantescos de Deathly Hallows, porque eu preciso andar com essa história que aposto que vcs querem o fim dela, não é mesmo? E eu já tenho um plot para uma nova DHr \o.**

**Respostas das reviews:**

**Kagome LilyE:** Obrigada pela review! Espero que continue curtindo xD

**Mione G. Malfoy: **Mione é Malfoy agora (puppy eyes). E nós vamos dominar o mundo \o

**Kitri: **Amor eterno à reviews gigantes. Mesmo (aperta as reviews) E, sim, mudou bastante e ia ser só o romance, mas me empolguei com a Mione virando Comensal (risadas malignas) Só me aguardem. XD Bjs!

**Fla:** Epílogo lindo, lindo, lindo! E tu postou antes do Natal! (amor eterno pra ti) E o mundo é nosso \o

**Lauh:** Ah, Draquenho é do povo. Hauhauahuahuahauhau E eu não prometo não matar ninguém... Dá mais emoção assim ;D Bjs!!!

**Jackie: **famílias são amor! E bem, na song? Ahn... feliz??? (Dark sai correndo) Bjs e valeu pela review!

**Brwendally** **Malfoy: **Cara, as samba canções de Merlin me deu uma crise de riso tão grande que eu quase caí do sofá.

Hauhauahuahuahauhauahuahuahauhauahua

Amei a tua review, obrigada mesmo! Fiquei super feliz! Espero que continue curtindo! Bjs!

**Laly: **Obrigada, floooooor!!

Valeu mesmo! Bjs!

**Kika: **Bem, eu sempre disse que o Dark tinha um sentido. E, na verdade, quem sofre bastante aproveita melhor a vida. Huahauhauahuahuahauhauhaua

Beijos megalomaníacos pra ti tbm! Valeu pela review!

**Malu Chan:** menina, o Neville. Eu pensei em trocar, pq tava TÃO óbvio, mas mudei de idéia. Guhauahuahauhau Aguardem a vingança da Mione (risadas malignas) Bjs e valeu pela review!

**Licca:** Filhotaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (pula no pescoço) Obrigada pela review, saudade tua! Tudo de bom pra ti em 2008! Bjs bjs!

**Lê Oliveira: **Obrigada mesmo! O meu mal no 3V é que eu tenho preguiça de pôr as tags pra mandar. Huahauhauahuahuahauhauahuahua Valeu pela review! Bjs!

**Recado para Vick: **viu? Tu é a madrinha do filinho deles. XD

**Era isso! Beijos e um ÓTIMO ANO PARA VOCÊS!!!**

Bjs e 

**R E V I E W !**


	18. Resultados

**Música do capítulo _Take a Look Around, Limp Bizkit._ (é, a do Missão Impossível II, eu sei, mas o espírito da ação me pegou...)**

**NADA ME PERTENCE, EU NÃO GANHO DINHEIRO COM ISSO \o

* * *

**

**Capítulo Dezoito**

Resultados

"_All the teachin' in the world today  
All the little girls fillin' up the world today  
When the good comes to bad the bad comes to good  
But I'm gonna live a life like I should (like I should)"_

Minerva McGonagall não era uma mulher fácil de se conviver. Ela era incrivelmente disciplinada, absurdamente organizada e irritantemente correta. Severus Snape, diretor de Hogwarts, nomeado pelo próprio ministro, detestava Minerva McGonagall por diversas razões. Mas a admirava por diversas outras, não que algum dia ele fosse admitir isso em voz alta.

Ela tinha o sangue frio digno de um Slytherin e naquele momento, ver Minerva um tanto alterada, um certo nervosismo em cada ação dela, durante todo o jantar, o estava deixando ansioso. Snape estava certo de que mais ninguém havia notado aquele comportamento, ele tinha a experiência de anos observando comportamentos alheios e cuidando o seu próprio, ser espião não era uma vida fácil, mas tinha suas compensações. Uma delas foi notar o tom leve que a vice-diretora tentou imprimir à voz quando saiu do salão principal, dizendo ir se recolher cedo.

Snape apostaria todo o seu laboratório de poções de que em menos de quinze minutos, ela estaria fora de Hogwarts. E ele teria que verificar o porquê. Já estava mais do que na hora de tomar providências para que aquela batalha entre o Ministério e os remanescentes da Ordem acabasse.

"_Now all the critics wanna hit it  
Shit can ever did it  
just Because they don't get it  
But I'll stay fitted  
new era committed  
Now this red cap  
Gets a rap from his critics"_

Minerva era uma mulher discreta, acima de tudo. Ela era uma das poucas que sempre soube que Aberforth Dumbledore era o garçom – e proprietário – do Hog's Head. Portanto, não foi exatamente uma surpresa para este quando uma gata simplesmente passou pela porta e se dirigiu para o fundo do seu estabelecimento sem maiores preocupações.

Aberforth se negou a tomar conhecimento do fato. Não havia problemas, ele poderia até esconder os encontros, mas isso não o faria participar deles. Fingiu que não sabia o que estava acontecendo, exatamente como nos últimos cinco ou seis meses e continuou a limpar o seu copo. Um leve senso de responsabilidade, uma noção de que ele _deveria_ ajudar aquele rapaz que seu irmão havia morrido tentando treinar começou a penetrar em seu cérebro, mas ele se recusou a tomar conhecimento daquele fato também. Ele não ia se envolver na guerra. _Não ia._

Na sala dos fundos, a gata transformou-se na professora de Transfiguração e vice-diretora de Hogwarts, lançando um olhar de desaprovação, mas extremamente preocupado, a um rapaz coberto por uma capa preta.

- O que você tem na cabeça, Potter? – ela sibilou, extremamente irritada, mas em voz baixa, para que ninguém pudesse ouvir, mesmo que estivessem com um feitiço silenciador na porta. Precauções nunca eram demais. – Vir até Hogsmeade! Se o Ministério o encontrar...

- Professora! – Harry a interrompeu, - Eu preciso entrar em Hogwarts.

A mulher o encarou como se ele tivesse acabado de anunciar o seu desejo de se tornar Comensal da Morte.

- Como disse, Potter?

- Eu _preciso_ entrar em Hogwarts. Hoje.

- Você está maluco? Em Hogwarts? Severus Snape é o diretor de Hogwarts, Potter! Além do mais, o que você poderia querer fazer dentro da escola?

- Isso, professora, é algo que eu não posso contar, mas eu _preciso_ entrar lá. O mais breve possível. De preferência agora!

- Não, Potter, absolutamente não! Não existe nenhuma maneira de você entrar naquela escola!

- Mas eu _preciso!_ Professora, é a única maneira de destruir Voldemort!

- A única maneira de derrotar Voldemort é cometer suicídio, Potter? – ela indagou, beirando a exasperação. – Não, de maneira nenhuma, eu não tenho como colocar você lá dentro!

- Professora, se a senhora não me ajudar, eu vou ter que tentar entrar sozinho. – ele declarou, a voz calma, mas definitiva. Minerva encarou o garoto à sua frente. Por Merlin, _como _ela ia fazer para colocar o homem mais procurado do país dentro da escola, sem que ninguém notasse? E, pior, como é que ela iria tirá-lo de lá, depois?

- Eu o proíbo, Potter! Você não pode colocar a sua vida em risco!

- É a nossa única e última chance! – o rapaz gritou exasperado e Minerva quase se compadeceu. Ele havia perdido tanto, tão mais que todos os outros, estava tão pedido, tanta responsabilidade nos ombros de alguém tão absurdamente jovem... Mas não podia deixar que ele se destruísse. Se um símbolo como Harry Potter morresse, então eles estavam realmente perdidos.

- Não. Eu não vou nem mais ouvir esta besteira.

- Mas... – começou ele, apenas para ser interrompido.

- Não! Você não vai entrar em Hogwarts e está decidido! – no momento em que Minerva transformava-se de novo em gata, Aberforth entrou no quarto dos fundos e ela saiu, deixando-o a sós com o rapaz.

- Por que você quer entrar lá? – perguntou, desconfiado.

- Porque eu preciso. – disse Harry, a voz cansada e o corpo tremendo de exaustão. Havia momentos em que pareceria tão mais fácil simplesmente desistir. O que havia sobrado para ele lutar, no fim das contas?

- Eu posso te ajudar a entrar. – disse Aberforth, surpreendendo o garoto. – Mas não garanto que vá conseguir sair.

- Não importa! – respondeu o rapaz, os olhos verdes brilhando mais uma vez, - Eu só preciso entrar lá.

- Muito bem... – respondeu Aberforth e sem maiores explicações, conduziu Harry até um quadro na parede que, uma vez aberto, revelou um túnel.

- Essa passagem...

- Não pode ser mapeada e eu não sei onde ela vai dar, dentro do castelo, mas vai te levar até Hogwarts. Volte ao mesmo lugar quando conseguir fazer o que tem de fazer e ela vai te trazer de volta para cá.

Harry acenou com a cabeça, já entrando no túnel.

- Mais uma coisa! – o garoto voltou a encarar o irmão de seu mentor. – Pediram que quando você aparecesse aqui eu lhe entregasse isso. – era um pedaço de pergaminho, com o mesmo tipo de letra disfarçada que havia sido o primeiro. – Eu vou acabar me arrependendo de fazer isso, mas eu só faço o que me pedem, isso não quer dizer que eu estou do seu lado.

Harry acenou com a cabeça mais uma vez e entrou no túnel. Uma vez lá dentro, acendeu a ponta de sua varinha e leu o que havia escrito nele.

"_O fantasma de Ravenclaw. A Lady Cinzenta."_

"_Do we always gotta cry? (gotta cry)  
Do we always gotta live inside a lie (inside a lie)  
Life's just a blast  
It's Movin really fast  
Better stay on top  
or life will kick you in the ass"_

- Draco? Draco! – o loiro olhou para a sua esposa e sorriu. _Sua esposa_. – Ele consegue dormir sem você vigiando, sabia? – ela perguntou, sorrindo.

- Ele é tão pequeno, não é? – a voz dele era baixa, enquanto olhava para o bebê adormecido no berço, os poucos cabelos escuros e a pele clara, a boca pequena, as mãozinhas que seguravam os cantos da manta em que estava envolto. Draco sorria, como um bobo, sabia que estava sendo meio idiota, mas não conseguia deixar de sorrir. Ele era tão perfeito, tão bonito, já ocupava um lugar tão grande em seu coração com tão pouco tempo ali.

- Quando eu recebi a minha carta de Hogwarts, - começou Hermione, com a voz baixa, - os meus pais não hesitaram nem um único segundo em me dar autorização para ir para lá, mesmo que eu tivesse uma vaga garantida em uma das melhores escolas trouxas. Eu lembro que fiquei triste quando eles disseram sim tão rápido, mesmo que eu quisesse muito ir. Mas pareceu tão fácil para eles abrirem mão de mim, entende? Tão fácil. Porque uma vez nesse mundo, no _nosso_ mundo, eles nunca mais iam fazer parte da minha vida como faziam antes e eles sabiam disso. Então uma noite, eu estava no meu quarto, começando a arrumar as malas, e minha mãe me viu chorar e eu disse para ela o porquê. Ela chorou comigo e disse que nada no universo a faria mais triste do que me perder. Mas ela também disse que sabia que aquele era o meu caminho e que amor de verdade, do tipo que mães e pais sentem, superam qualquer coisa, aceitam qualquer escolha, porque pais fazem qualquer coisa pelos filhos. É o único tipo de amor que nunca acaba, que nunca muda, que aceita tudo. – ela juntou-se a Draco, olhando para o berço e ele passou um braço pelos ombros dela, enquanto ela descansava a cabeça no ombro dele, - Eu entendo isso agora.

Draco apenas beijou os cabelos dela e ela virou-se para encará-lo.

- Eu entendo o que a mãe do Harry fez, agora.

Diante dos intensos olhos castanhos Draco soube que havia feito a escolha certa quando havia mandado a carta para Potter.

- Eu também entendo, Hermione. Eu também entendo.

"_I know why you wanna hate me  
I know why you wanna hate me  
I know why you wanna hate me  
Cuz hate is all that the world has even seen lately  
I know why you wanna hate me  
I know why you wanna hate me  
Now I know why you wanna hate me  
Cuz hate is all the world that's even seen lately  
Now you wanna hate me  
Cuz hate is all the world that's even seen lately  
Now you wanna hate me  
Cuz hate is all the world that's even seen lately"_

Entrar no castelo não havia sido um problema, então. O túnel saía na Sala Precisa e Harry pegou a capa da invisibilidade e colocou-a sobre os ombros, tirando o mapa do maroto do bolso.

Quanto tempo fazia que não usava aquele mapa. Os fantasmas marcados pelo castelo eram mais difíceis de localizar, mas por fim ele encontrou a Lady Cinzenta vagando próxima às masmorras da Slytherin. "Ótimo." Ele pensou, "De todos os lugares no castelo, tinha que ser justo lá!"

Com o mínimo de barulho possível, conseguiu se aproximar da fantasma. Ela era uma moça ainda, jovem, e pela maneira como seus cabelos prateados eram ainda mais claros do que a vaga fumaça a seu redor, ele julgava que ela deveria ter sido loira. Ela tinha feições bonitas, ainda que um tanto amarguradas.

Fantasmas normalmente gostavam de falar, principalmente sobre suas mortes e seu passado, mas essa era diferente. Ela não queria companhia, não queria falar e, quando perguntada sobre a tiara de Ravenclaw, exclamou algo sobre todos quererem roubar o tesouro de sua mãe.

- Rowena Ravenclaw era sua mãe? – ela lhe lançou um olhar de profundo desprezo.

- Era. E mais de um aluno tentou saber onde a tiara estava e eu nunca contei. Não que isso os impedisse de procurar. Aquele rapaz que a atirou na sala que some... Maldito seja. – e com aquelas palavras ela sumiu, deixando um Harry invisível pensando sobre as palavras dela.

Sala que some? Seria alguma sala secreta, ou a sala Precisa? E então Harry lembrou-se de seu sexto ano, quando havia descoberto onde Draco estava e onde Trelawney escondia suas garrafas. A tiara estava na sala precisa.

Conferindo o mapa mais uma vez e cuidando para não passar por nenhum lugar habitado – o que não eram muitos, considerando-se a hora – Harry chegou mais uma vez à sala. Concentrando-se em um lugar onde pudesse esconder alguma coisa, a porta apareceu e ele se viu em frente ao grande salão bagunçado mais uma vez.

A busca levou pelo menos três horas, mas, enfim, ele encontrou a tiara. Ao tocá-la, conseguia sentir a magia nela, magia negra, a essência de Voldemort.

Tomado por uma euforia como não sentia há meses, correu para fora da sala, colocando a capa quando terminava de atravessar a porta.

- _Impedimenta!_

Os olhos arregalados em choque, Harry viu-se encarado de cima pela segunda pessoa que ele mais odiava no mundo.

- Deveria ter mais cuidado, Potter. Quem sabe quem vai encontrá-lo andando sozinho pelos corredores inimigos, não é mesmo? – Snape sorriu e o sangue de Harry gelou. -_Estupefaça!_

"_Does anybody really know the secret  
Or the combination for this life and where to keep it  
Its kinda sad when you don't know the meaning  
But everything happens for a reason"_

Snape observava o garoto desacordado no sofá de sua sala. Ele parecia tão... pequeno. Magro, mal cuidado, as roupas enormes caindo em volta do corpo, a pele em um tom pálido que parecia não ver a luz do sol há meses. Os cabelos mais longos, as feições mais duras... Ele era um retrato da guerra.

Lembrou da primeira vez em que havia visto o menino. Um retrato vivo de James Potter, dos cabelos bagunçados aos óculos redondos. Mas não os olhos... Os olhos eram de Lily, sempre foram da Lily, zangados ou felizes, verdes, brilhantes de uma maneira quase desconcertante. Os olhos da Lily. Havia protegido aquele garoto por tanto tempo, tudo por causa dos olhos dela...

Voltou o olhar para a tiara que estava em cima da mesa. Sabia onde ela estava, durante todo aquele tempo. Ele mesmo havia convencido a Lady Cinzenta a ajudar o garoto caso ele aparecesse. Precisava dele ali, no castelo. Precisava, simplesmente precisava atraí-lo até ali. Era o seu trabalho, no fim das contas.

Percebeu que ele se remexia no sofá e ficou pronto para o ataque que certamente viria quando ele acordasse. Os olhos verdes se abriram e piscaram, sem entender, quando se viu na sala do diretor, deitado sobre um sofá e Snape quase conseguia sentir a confusão que emanava do rapaz.

Harry, no entanto, apenas fechou os olhos mais uma vez quando encontrou o olhar negro de Snape lhe encarando. Derrotado. Era o que a imagem dele dizia. Ele passou a mão pelo rosto e suspirou alto, quase com alívio.

- Quanto tempo, Snape?

- Você está desacordado há meia hora, Potter.

Harry lhe encarou, incrédulo.

- Não foi isso que eu perguntei. Quanto tempo até que Voldemort chegue aqui? Quanto tempo até que você me entregue a ele? – ele se sentou no sofá e olhou em volta. Os diretores fingiam dormir em suas cadeiras, mas ele conseguiu identificar Dumbledore lhe dando uma piscadela antes de voltar a fingir que dormia.

- Eu certamente não espero que o Lorde das trevas chegue aqui em nenhum momento próximo, Potter. – respondeu Snape e se permitiu um sorriso cínico quando viu a reação confusa de Potter, que arregalou os olhos. – O que você precisa para destruir a Horcrux? – desta vez, o queixo de Harry definitivamente caiu e ele ficou a abrir e fechar a boca diversas vezes antes de levantar do sofá e dar um passo em direção a Snape, tentando parecer ameaçador, mas não tendo sucesso, pois suas pernas pareciam fracas e ele deixou-se cair no sofá novamente, limitando-se a lançar um olhar do mais profundo ódio ao seu antigo professor.

- Do que, Potter?

- Por que você quer saber?

- Porque eu não pretendo ficar com uma anormalidade dentro do meu escritório para sempre e para você poder ir embora eu preciso destruir essa coisa.

- Veneno. – disse Harry, mais pelo choque de ouvir do que real vontade de responder, - Veneno de basilisco mataria, eu ia descer até... – mas foi interrompido quando com um aceno da varinha Snape conjurou um vidrinho com um líquido verde claro e derramou-o todo sobre a tiara.

Harry acompanhou com uma alegria descrente a tiara se dissolver em meio ao veneno, uma fumaça negra envolver o objeto até que nada mais restasse a não ser cinzas e uma forma metálica retorcida.

Quando o leve chiado que acompanhou a destruição da Horcrux sumiu, Harry levantou o olhar para Snape. Lágrimas involuntárias estava marejando o verde dos seus olhos e Snape se descobriu incapaz de desviar o olhar.

- Por que você fez isso? – a voz do rapaz era um sussurro incrédulo e Snape o encarou por um minuto inteiro antes de agir. Pegando o mesmo vidro que antes continha veneno, ele levou a varinha até a têmpora e de lá, suas lembranças fluíram até o vidrinho que ele lacrou com um toque da varinha e entregou a Harry.

- Por isso.

Sem saber como agir, Harry se viu saindo de Hogwarts da mesma maneira que havia entrado e entendendo muito menos do que queria.

Snape havia destruído uma Horcrux do seu mestre.

Por quê?

"_Everybody wanna run (wanna run)  
Everybody wanna hide from the gun (hide from the gun)  
You can take this ride through this life if you want  
But you can't take the edge off the knife (no sir)  
And now you want your money back (money back)  
But your denied cuz your brains fried from the sack  
And there ain't nothing I can do  
Cuz life is a lesson you learn it when your through"_

Já eram quase quatro horas da manhã quando Hermione acordou, sentindo a ausência de Draco ao seu lado. Assustada, levantou e encontrou seu marido no escritório, ao lado do seu quarto.

Com Severus Snape.

Quando Draco a viu, sorriu e fez sinal para que ela entrasse.

- Eu já estava indo acordar você. Snape trouxe boas notícias.

- Quais? – ela indagou, ainda desconfiada.

- Potter destruiu a Horcrux que faltava. – Hermione pareceu espantada não pela notícia, mas pela satisfação que havia na voz do seu antigo professor.

- Como?

- Antes de responder isso, acho que seu marido tem de lhe explicar algumas coisas. Muitas coisas.

O olhar que Draco recebeu quase fez Snape rir mais uma vez. Casais inesperados. Mas que traziam uma certa paz. Havia, ainda, esperança para o mundo.

"_Now I know why you wanna hate me  
Now I know why you wanna hate me  
Now I know why you wanna hate me  
Cuz hate is all the world that's even seen lately"

* * *

_

**Ufa!**

**Demorei, mas vim! Espero que tenham curtido esse capítulo, eu sei que teve pouco DHr (desculpaaaaaaaaaaa, Ana, mas Draco de pijama ainda vai demorar um pouquinho huahauhauhauahuahuahuahauhauhau), mas eu preciso desses capítulos mais... explicativos xD.**

**Então, muito obrigada a quem deixou review, eu amo vcs!**

**E agora, eu preciso da paciência e da colaboração de vcs. Harryzito vai acabar com uma pessoa... ahn... Inesperada. XDDD E eu preciso que vcs me digam agora: vcs se importariam se essa história tivesse um fim slash (tipo, menino com menino xD) para Harry? Se sim, me deixem saber e aí eu vou no implícito e não deixo nada mto claro, mas Harry não vai ficar com Ginny no fim.**

**Hauhauahuahuahauhauahua**

**Enfim, muito obrigada, galera, beijos e até o próximo capítulo!**

**R E V I E W !**


	19. O Começo do Fim

**Eu não ganho nenhum centavo escrevendo fanfiction, embora me divirta muito. ;D**

**Música utilizada neste capítulo e que não pertence, juntamente com o resto dos personegens e tudo mais: _Collide, Dishwalla.

* * *

_**

**Capítulo Dezenove**

O começo do fim

"_When I came here there was more.  
Now I've come back to destroy,  
And I've got nothing left,  
And it's a shame what we've become,  
When we hurt the ones we love,  
And it's a place I can not go,  
Anymore."_

Hermione encarava Draco com a boca entreaberta e um ar de espanto totalmente novo no rosto da jovem que sempre sabia todas as respostas.

Draco deu um sorriso presunçoso. Só ele conseguiria deixar Hermione com aquela cara. Era lindo.

- Então, Hermione? O que acha do meu... – Draco olhou para seu antigo professor que estava com uma das sobrancelhas erguida e o encarava, - Ahn... _Nosso_ plano?

A jovem levou um minuto inteiro para responder e quando o fez, o sorriso foi lentamente sumindo do rosto de Draco.

Repentinamente, ela voltou a parecer a garota que havia lhe batido quando tinham treze anos de idade.

- O que eu acho?! O que eu _acho??_ _Agora_ você pergunta o que acho? Depois de meses, Draco Malfoy, **meses** me dizendo que tudo o que você fazia eram missões para _ele_ e eu descubro que durante este tempo todo, você estava... estava... _planejando_ pelas minhas costas? – ela avançava na direção do loiro, um passo de cada vez, uma palavra a cada passo, e Draco recuava em direção à parede. Talvez manter tudo escondido dela não tivesse sido uma idéia tão boa assim.

- Hermione, eu não queria que você se machucasse ou se arriscasse...

- E _o que foi_ que nós já conversamos sobre isso, Draco? – ela havia, finalmente, lhe alcançado e Draco estava prensado contra a parede, os olhos castanhos de sua esposa fuzilando os seus. Salazar, ela ficava linda quando estava zangada, mas, por algum motivo, Draco achou que o elogio não iria tirá-lo deste problema.

- Srta. Granger, ou melhor... _senhora_ Malfoy, Draco tem toda a razão. A quantidade de vezes que Bellatrix esteve aqui... Mulheres grávidas são mais suscetíveis à Legilimência, ela poderia ter descoberto tudo no que estivemos trabalhando durante tanto tempo. Aquele idiota do Potter nunca ia conseguir nada sem ajuda, pequeno incompetente e arrogante que é. Sempre contou com você e Weasley e agora que se viu sozinho, ele está um verdadeiro desastre. Se eu não o tivesse encontrado em Hogwarts, se não tivesse ameaçado Aberforth para que lhe dissesse como entrar no castelo, ele nunca teria conseguido a última daquelas... _coisas_.

- O senhor o viu, professor? Como ele está? – a irritação e a raiva haviam desaparecido da voz de Hermione, sendo substituídas por pura preocupação e Draco sentiu um mínimo vestígio de ciúme. E se tudo acontecesse outra vez, teria ela ficado ao lado de Potter? Teria vindo com ele? Se ela pudesse realmente ter escolhido, em quem ela teria depositado sua confiança? Draco balançou a cabeça. Pensamentos inúteis. O presente é o que é e nada consegue mudá-lo.

- Sim. – Snape respondeu, conciso, - Eu acabei tendo de ajudá-lo a recuperar a tal tiara, ou ele nunca teria destruído aquela coisa. E tive que usar as minhas próprias memórias para que ele compreendesse o que eu estava fazendo. Só espero que ele tenha cérebro suficiente para entender tudo sem ninguém ao lado dele, desenhando os esquemas e explicando tudo em palavras curtas o suficiente para que ele entenda.

O ar preocupado não sumiu do rosto dela, mas agora havia uma expressão determinada em sua face.

- Muito bem. E agora, qual é o nosso próximo passo?

- Nosso? – Draco indagou, um leve tom de indignação na voz.

- _Nosso_, Draco, porque eu estou no meio desta guerra muito antes de você pensar em escolher um lado. E não existe uma única maneira de vocês dois saírem por aí agindo estúpida e impulsivamente sem que eu vá junto. – os dois homens lhe lançaram olhares de desgosto, - Afinal, ninguém pode ser estúpido e impulsivo sem ter a companhia de um verdadeiro Grifinório. – ela complementou, sorrindo.

"_When we collide we lose ourselves.  
When we collide we break in two,  
And as we push and we shove and we hurt the ones we love,  
It's a hard mistake.  
When we collide,  
We break_."

Harry encarava a penseira sem realmente vê-la.

Amigos.

Como Sirius e James, como ele e Hermione, como Lee e George, amigos desde sempre, desde crianças. E sua mãe, de certa forma, havia dado às costas a Snape. Assim como ele havia dado às costas à Hermione. Ou Hermione havia dado às costas a ele. Mas Snape a amava.

Ele amava Lily. Ele havia matado Dumbledore porque o homem havia o feito _prometer_ que o mataria... Ele já estava morrendo...

E os planos? Com Draco Malfoy e Andromeda e todos eles protegendo Hermione porque ela estava grávida. _Grávida._ Sua melhor amiga tinha um filho e ele nem ao menos conhecia a criança. E Snape...

Snape, que ele odiou por tanto tempo, a pessoa que ele desejou matar com suas próprias mãos por tanto, tanto tempo, o homem que havia matado Dumbledore na sua frente, que havia traído seus pais, que havia causado a morte deles...

E que estava pagando com a própria alma pelo erro que cometeu.

Não que ele fosse uma alma boa e pura, mas ele não merecia ter que fazer tudo que já havia feito, lhe proteger por tanto tempo e nunca, _nunca, _**jamais**, receber nada que não rancor e raiva de volta.

Por Merlin, o homem amara tanto a sua mãe que havia lhe protegido a vida toda em memória dela. A amava tanto que morreria e mataria, como realmente havia matado, por ela, somente ela.

E o que era ele? Quem ele havia pensado que era durante todo esse tempo para julgar um homem como Snape? Alguém que havia dado às costas à sua melhor amiga por um erro que ela, aparentemente, não havia cometido. Alguém que não procurou entender as razões por traz as ações, apenas se contentou em julgar todos à sua volta, um após o outro, que só se preocupou com seu próprio sofrimento, sem perceber que _todos_ estavam sofrendo. Talvez nem tanto quanto ele, talvez não tão intensamente, mas ninguém estava vivendo em nenhum paraíso, e ele não tinha direito de julgar ninguém.

Um sentimento começou a corroê-lo por dentro, lenta e continuamente: remorso.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos bagunçados, em frustração, e soltou uma respiração que nem havia percebido que estava segurando.

Merlin, como ele queria o fim daquela maldita guerra.

Uma batida leve na janela, com uma coruja negra e um bilhete que ele ansiosamente desprendeu de sua pata desviaram o rumo dos seus pensamentos.

"_Meia-noite. Spinner's End."_

Reconheceu a letra imediatamente daquela vez. A caligrafia do seu antigo professor de Poções, do amigo de infância da sua mãe, do homem a quem ele devia a vida. Diversas vezes.

E ele iria. Snape, mais do que ninguém, merecia confiança. A sua confiança.

"_When the cold comes crashing down,  
And the fight lost what it's about.  
I could tell that you'd left.  
It's a shame what we've become,  
When we hurt the ones we love.  
It's a place I cannot go,  
Anymore."_

Snape encarava a porta de sua casa desconfortavelmente. Nunca havia se exposto daquela maneira com ninguém, muito menos com um _Potter_, de todas as criaturas, mas estavam em guerra, e ele sabia, melhor do que ninguém, que na guerra, sacrifícios têm de ser feitos.

Um "pop" do lado de fora da sua porta o fez reagir instantaneamente e ele a abriu e puxou o garoto para dentro, trancando-a em seguida. Baixou o olhar para Potter e, como tantas vezes antes, esqueceu de perceber o rosto ou os cabelos dele, e viu seus olhos. Exatamente iguais aos de Lily.

Por vezes ele chegava a se perguntar se o garoto _não_ tivesse aqueles olhos, se ele teria o ajudado tanto. Provavelmente teria. Dumbledore era _ótimo_ em obter tudo o que queria de... bem, qualquer um.

Mas ele morreria por aqueles olhos. Sabia disso.

- Ahn... Snape. – Harry disse, tentando parecer qualquer coisa próximo a educado. O homem lhe lançou um olhar quase que duvidoso e fez um gesto indicando as cadeiras da sala, para onde Harry foi e sentou-se na ponta de uma das poltronas, como se a qualquer movimento brusco fosse capaz de sair correndo dali e desaparecer.

- Vejo então que decidiu que eu sou _confiável_, Potter. – ele falou, encarando Harry sem pestanejar, o que fez o rapaz um tanto desconfortável.

- Eu... As memórias... Ahn... Eu... Confio. - Harry acabou por declarar, respirando fundo e encarando Snape que havia se sentado de frente para ele, parecendo decidido, repentinamente. – Eu confio no senhor. Eu... Eu confio.

- Sua habilidade na arte da retórica me surpreende, Potter. – Snape disse, mas faltava o verdadeiro veneno à sentença. Por quanto tempo na sua vida, quantas vezes, ele não quis olhar naqueles olhos verdes e ver aquela confiança ali? Quantas vezes?

- Bem... Para que me chamou aqui? – Harry perguntou, um tanto desconfortável. A mudança de perspectiva na maneira como via Snape havia lhe deixado extremamente perturbado. De repente o seu professor mais odiado havia se tornado um homem que ele passara a admirar incondicionalmente. Era muito, muito estranho.

- Porque temos a chance de acabar com essa guerra de uma vez por todas, Potter, e por causa aquela... _profecia_ precisamos de você. – Harry ficou em silêncio, atento, e o homem prosseguiu – O Lorde está se sentindo mais seguro, hoje em dia, mas ele não é estúpido. Conseguir atacá-lo será uma façanha quase impossível se você não tiver ajuda _interna_. – Harry aquiesceu com um aceno de cabeça e Snape continuou, - Em quatro dias haverá uma festa no Ministério. O Lorde vai estar presente, pois é uma festa fechada, assim como os Malfoy. Eles são quem irão ajudá-lo.

Harry ficou confuso por um momento, pensando em dizer que os Malfoy estavam mortos, até que ele percebeu. Os Malfoy. Draco e Hermione... _Malfoy._ Pelo sorriso de canto que apareceu no rosto de Snape, Harry concluiu que seu espanto deve ter sido visível e acabou sorrindo para Snape, mesmo contra a vontade e razão.

Snape viu o sorriso e ficou francamente sem ação. De todas as reações que esperou que Potter tivesse, de tudo que imaginou que o rapaz sentiria, a simpatia que via estampada naquele sorriso, a confiança que via nos olhos dele não estavam inclusas.

Imaginou que, apesar de compreender o porquê de suas ações, Potter ainda fosse lhe detestar, afinal, era pela sua _mãe_ que ele estava apaixonado por boa parte de sua vida. Imaginava que o rapaz fosse reagir como seu pai havia reagido, o detestando ainda mais, mas não. Ele parecia ter ganhado a confiança total e completa do rapaz, simplesmente porque havia provado ser capaz de _amar._

Honestamente, Dumbledore deveria estar dançando a polca em seu túmulo de tanta alegria.

- Então... Me ajudar como? – perguntou Harry apenas para quebrar o silêncio, que já começava a enervá-lo. Snape parecia ter acabado de adquirir a capacidade de Dumbledore de ler a sua alma através de um olhar.

Durante mais de uma hora, Snape explicou seu plano com Draco e fez Harry repetir tudo, diversas vezes, apenas para ter certeza de que o rapaz havia entendido tudo e que não cometeria nenhum erro.

Depois de garantir diversas vezes que havia entendido tudo, finalmente, Snape disse que Harry podia voltar para casa.

Ele já estava pronto para desaparatar, quando Snape lhe entregou dois cordões, com um pequeno vidrinho em cada um, com uma coisa que lembrava terrivelmente sangue dentro deles.

- Isso é uma espécie de chave do portal. Caso algum problema realmente aconteça e nós sejamos descobertos _antes_ que você consiga fazer o que tem de fazer, basta segurá-la e dizer "Hogwarts" e você irá parar na escola. É o último recurso e não deve ser utilizado levianamente. Dentro deste vidro há uma poção misturada ao meu sangue, que vai passar pelas guardas de anti-aparatação e anti-chave do portal do castelo. Mas é _apenas_ para ser utilizado se todo o resto falhar. Entendeu, Potter?

- Sim... Mas por que você está me dando duas?

- Humpf, - fez Snape, com um ar de desgosto, - Como se você fosse deixar aquele lobisomem de fora deste plano. Caso ele decida seguir ou ir com você, tenha certeza de que ele tem uma dessas e sabe como usá-la. Afinal, se algo _der_ errado, nós vamos precisar de toda a ajuda possível.

Harry acenou com a cabeça e desaparatou e Snape ficou encarando o lugar onde seu ex-aluno havia acabado de sumir. Quem diria que Potter era capaz de manter uma conversa _inteira_ e ser coerente, não é mesmo?

Sorrindo contra todas as probabilidades, ele foi para a cama.

Seriam longos quatro dias.

"_When we collide we lose ourselves.  
When we collide we break in two,  
And as we push and we shove and we hurt the ones we love,  
It's a hard mistake.  
When we collide,  
When we collide.  
It's a hard mistake,  
When we collide."_

Hermione conferiu uma última vez sua aparência no espelho e Draco sorriu, mesmo sem querer. Ela estava linda e era dele. Usava um vestido longo, prateado, frente única, com luvas que iam até acima dos cotovelos, da mesma cor. O vestido por si só era simples, mas Hermione dava um ar belo a ele. Os cabelos presos em um coque, com alguns fios soltos e uma maquiagem leve, que realçava os olhos dela, e ela estava, na opinião de Draco, a imagem da perfeição.

Era uma pena que em algumas horas aquele vestido ia acabar indo para a batalha.

Ela virou-se e o encarou, também sorrindo. Depois de alguns instantes o encarando, ela começou a rir e Draco se aproximou, tendo acabado do colocar a gravata borboleta de seu smoking negro.

- Está rindo do quê?

- Do fato que nós estamos casados há um ano, nós temos um filho, e este é o nosso primeiro encontro. – Draco acabou rindo com ela, um pouco, até tomá-la nos braços e beijá-la de leve, para não manchar a maquiagem.

- E eu não trocaria um segundo disso por todos os encontros do mundo. – ele disse, a voz rouca.

- Nem eu. – ela respondeu, sorrindo de leve.

Perderam-se no olhar um do outro, até ouvirem a exclamação de Andromeda da porta.

- Hermione! Você está linda! – e então se virou para analisar Draco, criticamente, - Por que você está vestindo roupas trouxas, Draco?

Draco assumiu uma expressão de profundo nojo, enquanto se olhava no espelho, enquanto respondia.

- O Lorde disse que nós somos a _representação da miscigenação_. Nós, e mais alguns casais mais novos, vestidos como trouxas vai ficar lindo na capa do jornal. Quer dizer, quem _vai_ se importar se cinco famílias de nascidos trouxas desapareceram essa semana, se na capa do Arauto vai haver sangue-puros vestidos como trouxas e com esposas, ou maridos, ou acompanhantes, vestidos como trouxas e tudo mais?

O sarcasmo era evidente na voz dele e Hermione realmente percebeu o quanto amava aquele homem.

Ele havia escolhido batalhas para lutar. Ele havia mudado conceitos de vida, assumido lutas que não precisaria, tudo apenas para provar que era digno dela, que a amava, que a prezava. Ele era mais do que ela jamais poderia pedir, o amava mais do que a tudo no mundo. Ele e Edward eram tudo o que realmente importava.

E aquilo a lembrou do que estava por vir àquela noite.

- Andromeda... Snape já deixou as chaves de portal com vocês?

A mulher mais velha assumiu um ar quase solene e acenou com a cabeça.

- Sim. Estão com Ted.

- Certo. Exatamente às dez horas, Andie, por favor...

- Eu jamais esqueceria disso, Mione. É a vida do meu sobrinho-neto. – ela abriu um largo sorriso, - Você, Draco e Ed são o que restou da minha família e eu jamais colocaria a vida de nenhum de vocês em perigo, assim como sei que vocês jamais colocariam a minha, ou a de Ted. Nós estamos lado a lado agora.

Os olhos de Hermione encheram-se de lágrimas e ela correu até a mulher e a abraçou.

- Eu sei. Nós nunca vamos conseguir agradecer o suficiente a vocês, Andie.

- Fiquem seguros, minha filha. Só isso. Fiquem seguros e esse será todo o agradecimento que eu peço.

- Está na hora de vocês irem. – disse Ted, que aparecia no quarto naquele instante, segurando o embrulinho de cobertores verdes que era Edward.

- Certo. – disse Draco, se aproximando do homem e tomando o bebê em seus braços. – Se comporte, rapaz, exatamente como um Malfoy. Sem bagunças e sem chorar e obedeça à sua tia. – ele sorriu, meio bobo, para o bebê que deu uma pequena risada em resposta e então beijou a ponta do nariz dele, fazendo o bebê gargalhar mais uma vez.

Hermione pegou o filho em seguida e o abraçou apertado contra o peito, como se a separação lhe doesse fisicamente.

- A mamãe te ama, filho. Mais do que tudo.

Deu um último beijo no bebê e o deu para Andie, enquanto Draco a tomava pela mão e aparatava para o saguão do Ministério.

Estava na hora do show.

"_It's a mistake,  
When we collide we lose ourselves,  
When we collide we break in two,  
And as we push and we shove and we hurt the ones we love,  
It's a hard mistake,  
When we collide,  
When we collide."_

Lupin não confiava em Snape. Lupin, na verdade não confiava em mais ninguém, ultimamente, apenas em Harry, e como Harry confiava em Snape, Lupin imaginou que o homem merecia algum crédito, mas não muito.

Neville não havia voltado para a sede da Ordem àquela noite. Isso não era uma ocorrência incomum, mas Harry queria ter certeza de que o amigo não se colocaria em uma posição difícil, caso eles sumissem. Neville parecia ter uma propensão imensa a sumir nas horas mais estranhas e sempre voltar são e salvo das missões falhas que faziam.

Eram exatamente dois minutos para as dez horas quando Harry e Lupin entraram no beco ao lado do Ministério. Alguém deveria ter deixado senhas de acesso em um lugar daquele beco e eles começaram a procurar. Às dez horas em ponto eles conseguiram entrar no lugar, disfarçados de garçons com as roupas que Snape havia lhe dado ontem.

Quando havia visto as roupas, Harry havia indagado o porquê de garçons se haviam elfos para servirem os bruxos. Snape havia respondido que era a nova moda do Lorde. Usar humanos – nascidos trouxas, obviamente – para realizar trabalhos antigamente realizados por elfos ou outras criaturas. Os bruxos, obviamente, não reclamavam. Trabalhar como um elfo ainda era melhor do que o extermínio.

O plano era simples, mas passível, _muito_ passive de falhas: misturar-se com os convidados e achar o momento propício para matar a cobra de Voldemort e então, Tom Riddle.

Tom usava Nagini como uma peça de luxo em seu guarda roupas, não se afastava da cobra por nada no mundo. Era, supostamente simples. Mate a cobra, mate Tom, acabe com a guerra.

Claro, muito, extremamente, simples.

Harry tremia quando pôs os pés no salão de festas decorado em prata, vermelho e verde claro. Ele podia ver dúzias de bruxos sangue puros vestidos como trouxas, longos vestidos de festa e smokings, contrastando com as vestes tradicionais. Os repórteres e fotógrafos registravam tudo, certamente iriam usar as imagens da "integração" para mais uma maravilhosa reportagem sobre como Voldemort era bom e igualitário para todos os seus... _súditos._

Finalmente, Harry conseguiu avistá-lo. No centro de um grande número de bruxos, conversando com alguns deles como um soberano receberia os plebeus, Tom Riddle estava, vestido de negro e prata. Suas feições ainda ofídicas e assustadoras, mas pela calma com que todos à sua volta se comportavam, já deveriam estar acostumados.

Harry sabia que só precisava esperar pelo sinal de Snape para atacar. Esperar pelo sinal de Snape de quando o Lorde fosse ir embora, em mais alguns minutos, já que ele nunca ficava muito tempo junto ao _povo_ e então ele poderia atacar.

Mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Porque junto ao círculo mais próximo de Voldemort, junto a Petter Pettigrew e Anthony Dolohv, estava Neville Longbttom.

Harry viu o mundo brilhar em vermelho. Traidor! Fizera ele acreditar que Hermione, justo Hermione, era uma traidora, fizera ele se desfazer de sua melhor amiga, colocara todas, absolutamente todas as pessoas que estavam na Ordem em perigo por _diversas _vezes, fizera ele se sentir culpado por cada falha deles, se sentir inadequado para liderá-los, porque nunca eram bem sucedidos.

Tudo culpa do garoto meio gorducho e nada valente.

No instante em que Harry tentava retomar a calma, Neville, como se tivesse sentido o olhar de Harry dobre ele, o viu. E foi então que o caos começou.

Neville alertou os demais comensais à sua volta e Harry viu, entre eles, Draco Malfoy, que foi o único que não iniciou nenhuma ação que não buscar a orientação de Snape. O antigo professor de poções acenou em direção à cobra que estava no chão, enquanto Voldemort e seus aliados disparavam um feitiço em cima do outro na direção em que Neville havia apontado, enquanto Harry e Lupin se abaixavam e tentavam se aproximar e ao mesmo tempo evitar serem vistos.

As pessoas gritavam e corriam, tentando se proteger dos ataques, ou tentando atacar, um lado ou o outro. Lupin e Harry tentaram se esconder em meio à multidão descontrolada e ir lentamente em direção aonde estavam a maioria dos comensais e Voldemort.

Foi Neville quem avistou Harry, a alguns metros de distância de onde Voldemort estava. O rosto quase sempre temeroso e bondoso do garoto se abriu em um sorriso maldoso, mirando a varinha para o pescoço de Harry, quando conseguiu derrubá-lo no chão. Harry encarou o antigo amigo quase sem ação, até ouvir os lábios dele formarem as palavras "_Avada..."_, mas ele nunca terminou a maldição, porque a voz desdenhosa de Snape cortou o ar e um jato de luz verde atingiu as costas do garoto, no mesmo instante em que Harry via Draco Malfoy acertar Nagini com uma adaga de prata, retirada de seu bolso.

Os olhos vermelhos de Voldemort brilhavam em pura fúria, quando ele levantou a varinha para Snape, que reagiu rapidamente e pegou o braço de uma mulher em um vestido prata.

- AGORA! – ele gritou, - AS CHAVES!

- HOGWARTS! - gritaram cinco vozes e os jatos de luz verde atingiram nada a não ser as paredes do Ministério.

O plano A havia falhado.

Agora restava torcer para que o plano B funcionasse.

Assim que eles fizessem um plano B.

"_It's a hard mistake,  
When we collide, we break,  
We break"

* * *

_

**MEUBOMSALAZAAAAAAAAAARR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Está acabando! Salazar, está acabando!**

**Eu nem acredito e estou tendo trecos de antecipação, mas o fim está próximo.**

**Enfim, maior capítulo da fic toda, espero que tenham gostado e não me matem pelo fim assim, nessas de mudança de capítulo da novela da globo, ok? É que eu precisava mudar de música para a próxima cena! XD**

**Que eu vou ir lá, escrever agora.**

**Ela e o Epílogo.**

**Amo vcs, mas amo mais quem deixa Review!**

**Bjs e **

**R E V I E W !**


	20. Os Senhores da Guerra

**Nada me pertence, nem o universo Potteriano, nem a música.**

**AVISO: eu distorci LINDAMENTE o canon neste capítulo. Mesmo. Não me matem. Esqueçam as relíquias, mas lembrem as Horcruxes. **

**XD**

* * *

**Eu sou uma cretina.**

**Eu sei.**

**Desculpem MESMO pelo atraso ENORME deste capítulo. Na verdade, nenhuma desculpa justifica, mas eu vou tentar mesmo assim.**

**Trabalhar em uma fic grande como Além acaba deixando a autora presa à história. Eu tinha esse fim planejado há _eras_ e não conseguia escrevê-lo, porque não queria terminar a fic. **

**Essa relutância resultou em um bloqueio terrível, que eu consegui interromper em algumas ocasiões e aí eu tive MAIS problemas. Esse capítulo foi escrito em, no mínimo, cinco POVs diferentes. Andromeda, Draco, Mione, Ted, Harry, até o pobre Edward teve sua tentativa, e nenhum parecia soar certo.**

**O que resultou, o único POV que eu consegui levar até o fim foi esse.**

**Espero que gostem, que curtam o último capítulo e que possam me desculpar pela demora. Eu sei o quanto é TERRÍVEL esperar pelo fim de uma fic e ter uma autora relapsa que não termina o que começa. Não foi minha intenção, foi uma mistura de vida real complicada – entre o último capítulo e esse eu comecei e tranquei uma faculdade, tive mudanças no meu emprego e quase comecei dois relacionamento falidos – e o bloqueio de não querer terminar uma fic que tem quase um ano e tbm o medo de fazer algo que vcs não fossem gostar.**

**Ok, parei de falar. XD**

**Música deste capítulo _Os Senhores da Guerra_, _Madredeus._**

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte**

Os Senhores da Guerra

_- HOGWARTS! - gritaram cinco vozes e os jatos de luz verde atingiram nada a não ser as paredes do Ministério._

_O plano A havia falhado._

_Agora restava torcer para que o plano B funcionasse._

_Assim que eles fizessem um plano B._

_Lá fora estão os Senhores da guerra  
E cantam já hinos de vitória_

Os verdadeiros senhores da guerra são o amor e o tempo.

A guerra é como o tempo, que leva as pessoas em seu encalço, inexorável, inflexível, invariável, impiedoso.

Sem se importar com as conseqüências, com as mortes, com as dores, com as perdas, a guerra devasta.

O tempo passa.

Porque para o tempo, vidas não são mais do que folhas de outono, que vêm e vão, passageiras e breves. A guerra apenas acelera seu ciclo, o torna mais difícil, mas não o altera.

Desde o momento em que viu os olhos verdes de Lily misturado ao rosto arrogante de James, Severus soube que sua vida não seria mais a mesma. Ele havia feito uma promessa e pretendia cumpri-la, até o fim.

O que ele não esperava era que fosse ser parte tão crucial na nova guerra.

Que seria ele a ver um Malfoy e uma Sangue Ruim protegerem seu filho, mesmo que isso significasse se colocar em perigo e entregar a criança aos cuidados de uma Black de nascimento, mas Tonks por opção.

Que seria ele a ver a seda do vestido de festa tornar-se uniforme de batalha.

Que seria ele a ver o medo tornar-se força nos olhos cinzas de Draco Malfoy.

Que seria ele a ver lágrimas nos olhos de Granger ao perdoar o melhor amigo e abraçá-lo como se não tivessem estado separados há quase um ano.

Que seria ele a contar a Harry Potter que, para vencer esta guerra, ele teria de morrer.

_Qual é a história desta terra?  
É o medo  
Ali mesmo_

Os olhos verdes que o encararam de volta não eram raivosos ou rebeldes. Eles tinham uma simples e clara tristeza. Das tristezas puras que sabem que certas coisas não têm remédio, que certas coisas doem, mas tem que ser aceitas e apenas aceitas.

Harry Potter, concluiu Severus, simplesmente sempre soube que teria de morrer no final.

O rapaz olhou em volta do Salão Principal com um quase sorriso nos lábios. Viu a melhor amiga abraçar o filho. Viu o antigo rival de escola falar recomendação sobre recomendação para a mulher que tirava a criança da linha de conflito. Viu seus antigos professores convocarem as armaduras e brasões para defenderem a escola. E finalmente viu seu professor mais odiado e, por certo tempo, mais temido, viu o homem preconceituoso por sofrer preconceitos, viu alguém que sofreu tanto e perdeu tanto, ou mais, que ele entre aquelas duas guerras e soube que ali, nos olhos negros de Severus, morava a mesma tristeza conformada que habitava em sua alma.

Harry sorriu para seu antigo professor de Poções.

Se ele deveria morrer, que fosse logo, que fosse honrado, que fosse limpo.

Que fosse com a cabeça erguida e a consciência limpa.

Sem se importar com os arranjos sendo feitos para a última batalha, Harry pegou a capa da Invisibilidade e a jogou sobre os ombros, preparando-se para sair do Salão e encontrar seu destino.

Uma mão fina, calejada, segurou o tecido no último instante.

- Se você vai tentar se matar, Potter, eu vou junto.

- Professor...

- Anos atrás, Potter, eu fiz uma promessa e eu vou cumpri-la. Eu jurei que iria protegê-lo. E é isso que eu vou fazer.

Harry sorriu e, juntos, desapareceram sob o tecido leve, saindo para a noite dos gramados.

Assim que alcançaram as escadas, perceberam que a capa não era necessária.

Voldemort esperava nos últimos degraus.

Harry tirou a capa com cuidado, fazendo com que ainda cobrisse Severus, e foi andando até Voldemort.

Era a hora do fim.

_Cá dentro estão os homens à espera  
Unidos no destino da terra  
Já não há memória de paz na Terra  
E o medo  
Ali mesmo_

Dentro do Salão Principal, Hermione percebia a ausência do amigo.

Chamou Draco e ambos começaram a procurar por Harry e Severus, até Draco ver os Comensais começarem a invadir o castelo e, dali para frente, pouco poderia ser contado com precisão. Era o simples caos.

Lutando seu caminho por entre os homens com máscaras negras, Draco viu Voldemort duelando com alguém pequeno, magro, com cabelos bagunçados e a pose de quem tem toda a confiança do mundo.

Potter era _realmente _idiota por tentar matar o bruxo mais poderoso de todos os tempos daquela maneira.

Foi sem aviso, sem precaução.

Em um momento, Potter parecia estar falando com a figura composta de ódio à sua frente. No seguinte, um jato de luz verde o atingia e ele caía ao chão.

Tudo pareceu congelar. Draco ou viu o grito desesperado de Hermione e tentou contê-la para que não fosse até lá. Sua esposa se debatia em seus braços e ele mesmo tinha lágrimas aos olhos.

E foi então que ele viu, do nada, de um canto em que não parecia haver ninguém, um jato de luz verde, idêntico ao primeiro, atingir o homem de negro e derrubá-lo.

O capuz de Voldemort caiu de sobre seu rosto e sua expressão estava desenhada em surpresa, mesmo em sua morte.

No canto onde aparentemente não havia ninguém, a capa de Potter deslizava dos ombros de Severus Snape.

Diante da surpresa, Hermione conseguiu se soltar de seu marido e correu até o amigo, sendo seguida por Severus, Draco e praticamente todas as outras pessoas do Salão Principal, que não estava ocupadas tentando fugir antes que os aurores chegassem.

Severus havia tomado a cabeça de Potter em suas mãos e parecia falar algo tão, mas tão baixo, que Draco teve que se aproximar para poder escutá-lo.

- Olhe para mim. Olhe para mim, Potter. Obedeça a uma ordem uma vez na vida, garoto. _Olhe... para... mim..._

Draco podia notar que a voz de Severus estava carregada de dor. Da dor da perda de quem já não tinha mais nada por que lutar a não ser o filho de seu maior inimigo.

Foi então que, para o susto, alívio e quase desespero de alguns, Harry Potter decidiu dar ouvidos ao professor de Poções, pela primeira vez na vida.

Harry Potter abriu os olhos verdes e encarou Severus, sorrindo.

- A próxima vez, Potter, que você morrer assim, na minha frente, eu vou pessoalmente ao inferno só para te atormentar. – disse a voz fria e baixa de Snape.

Harry riu.

- Eu juro que não pretendo repetir a experiência.

- Eu acho bom, Potter, eu acho bom.

Hermione e Draco se encaram sorrindo, aberta e verdadeiramente, pela primeira vez na vida.

A guerra havia acabado.

Finalmente _acabado._

Eles tinham um filho, uma vida, uma família, um nome a criarem.

E nada poderia ser mais perfeito.

_Ó terra  
Mais um dia a nascer  
Ai, é menos um dia a perder  
É tão pouca a glória duma guerra  
E os homens que fazem as vitórias_

* * *

**Well hell.**

**Sou só eu, ou esse último capítulo é, na verdade, uma ficlet Snarry disfarçada de capítulo? **

**Bem, foi o que saiu.**

**- gira os dedos e disfarça -**

**Vamos ao Epílogo?**

**XD**


	21. Epílogo

**Nada me pertence e párárá, que nem todos os outros 20 capítulos já diziam.**

**XD**

**Música uitilizada aqui _Your Guardiam Angel, The Red Jumpsuit Aparatus_. E, assim, só para avisar, eu tinha planejado este Epílogo desde antes da fic estar inteiramente plotada, tirando apenas alguns detalhes, e a música sempre foi essa. **

**AGRADECIMENTOS: ****Eu quero MUITO agradecer a todas as pessoas que acompanharam esta fic até o fim, tendo deixado reviews ou não. Para quem me aturou quando eu abandonei a coitada tanto tempo atrás, para quem decidiu dar uma chance quando a fic mudou TOTALMENTE a direção do plot, para quem me apoiou, me aturou no msn, mandou reviews encorajando a escrita dela quando eu achava que não podia mais nem olhar para Além. Terminar essa fic me dá um apertinho no coração, pq foi meu trabalho mais extenso, e que levou mais tempo e agora... acabou. OO**

**Enfim, MUITO OBRIGADA A TODOS VOCÊS QUE LERAM ALÉM!**

**O Trabalho chega ao fim, mas eu espero que todas as pessoas que eu conheci enquanto escrevia continuem se comunicando. Conheci gente MUITO legal por causa dessa fic, e acho que não há recompensa maior do que essa.**

**Muito obrigada a todos vocês e perdoem a ficwriter relapsa, indecisa e meio impulsiva que não conseguia se decidir a escrever o próximo capítulo, ou terminar mesmo a fic. Vocês fizeram de Além o que ela é.**

**Na verdade, eu não estou muito certa quanto a se eu algum dia vou voltar a escrever algo assim, tão extenso. Eu pretendo, tenho uns três projetos para fics longas – sendo uma delas DHr ;D – mas vou terminar de escrevê-las antes de postá-las.**

**Mais seguro e feliz para os leitores.**

**Muito obrigada mais uma vez. Foi uma honra ter cada um de vcs acompanhando a fic.**

**Beijos,**

_**DarkAngel.**_

* * *

**Epílogo**

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_**Bruxelas, 9 anos mais tarde**_

O sol mal havia nascido, mas na casa dos Malfoy já havia movimentação. O ano letivo havia acabado e tio Harry iria chegar a qualquer momento para a visita que fazia todos os anos.

- Ed! Pare agora de correr atrás da sua irmã, ou você vai estar em sérios problemas, mocinho! Draco! Draco! Será que você pode me ajudar com as crianças e _sair da cama?_ – gritava uma já irada Hermione Granger Malfoy.

- Ouçam a mãe de vocês. – resmungou uma voz sonolenta, de um homem loiro, vestido apenas com a calça do pijama, apoiado no batente da porta.

- Mas paaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!! – gritou o menino de cabelos lisos e castanhos, com olhos cinzas, - a Rachel deixou o meu cobertor _vermelho_. _Vermelho Grifinório_, pai.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha para a filha, enquanto sorria. Ed era puramente Slytherin.

- Foi sem querer, papai. – disse Rachel, uma menina loira, cabelos cacheados e rosto oval, olhos tão cinzas quanto o irmão e o pai, mas a voz doce que Hermione tinha quando queria alguma coisa, - Eu _nunca_ ia fazer isso de propósito.

O rosto angelical era cheio de sinceridade e Draco riu. Se Ed era Slytherin, Rachel era a reencarnação do próprio Salazar.

- Eu sei que não, princesa. – ele disse, sentando-se na mesa do café da manhã, com a filha do colo, e Hermione ao seu lado.

Sorriu para a esposa, que sorriu de volta.

- Você podia ao menos colocar roupas, Draco. Harry vai chegar a qualquer momento.

- Como se eu me importasse com o que Potter pensa. Do jeito que ele se vestia na escola, ele deve achar que calças de pijama são roupas de gala.

Hermione lhe lançou um olhar fulminante, mas antes que a briga começasse, a campainha tocou, fazendo as duas crianças saltarem de suas cadeiras.

- Tio Harry! – gritaram em uníssono, abrindo a porta e derrubando o homem moreno que estava parado lá.

_Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

- Como vai, Potter? – indagou Draco, assim que o homem entrou na casa, cada criança segurando em uma de suas mãos. Hermione lhe sorriu. Valia a pena ser educado com Potter só para ver o sorriso dela.

- Bem, Malfoy, e você?

- Nunca estive melhor.

Sorriram um para o outro.

Um sorriso cheio de desafio, de rivais de escola que haviam se tornado não amigos, mas _companheiros_ de alguma forma. O desafio de agradarem a melhor amiga ou esposa, de ver quem mimava mais as crianaçs, quem ganharia a partida de Quadribol que jogariam mais tarde naquele dia, quem venceria o xadrez com Snape àquela noite.

O desafio de pessoas felizes, de uma espécie de família, composta por dois melhores amigos de infância, duas crianças, rivais de escolas e um professor de Poções e diretor de Hogwarts que era casado com o antigo pior aluno que jamais tivera e que agora era o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

Harry saiu para o jardim com as crianças e Hermione sorriu para Draco, que retribuiu o sorriso.

E Draco relembrou tudo que haviam passado. Os anos de briga na escola, o tapa que já havia levado, os insultos que havia proferido, a guerra que destruíra suas famílias para que pudessem reconstruir uma família nova, deles, feliz, perfeita.

Hermione era a mulher de sua vida, ele sabia disso, assim como sabia que Hermione não o trocaria por ninguém no mundo.

Eram juntos, eram um, eram perfeitos.

Tinham dois filhos maravilhosos, amigos com quem podiam contar e confiar, uma família feliz.

Eram felizes.

E, finalmente, estavam em paz.

E juntos.

Para sempre.

Abraçou a esposa que colocava as xícaras na pia, e Hermione retribuiu o abraço. Um beijo lento se seguiu, em que Draco chegou à conclusão de que, com a família que ele tinha, não precisava de mais nada no mundo.

Porque agora, ele estava completo.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

* * *

**FIM.**

**E para não perder o hábito,**

**Bjs e **

**R E V I E W !**


End file.
